Digimon: The Blade of Kurai
by KRicci93
Summary: The Digiworld is slowly being destroyed. The Digidestined must investigate. But they're being trailed, a young boy dawning a black hood. Who is he, and where did he come from, and what interest does he have with the Digidestined? R&R Lemon:Gore:Language
1. Digital Wasteland

_**Chapter 1: Digital Wasteland**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. R&R. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Adult Content, Strong Laungage and Lemon... Which can be quite painful if you squeeze them in someone's face. :] Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**A new story in the making. A brutal battlefield, and a young boy with many scars, mental and physical. A boy who lets no one close to him, until he meets the Digidestined. Who is this boy, let's find out.**

**

* * *

**

A digital wasteland. A once beautiful forest now destroyed. Fallen trees, burning fields, and a lot of the landscape breaking down into zeroes and ones. Walking through the wreckage was a young boy wearing a black, hooded cloak. The cloak buttoned to his brown wrist guards. Black pants exposed with brown shin guards and black boots. His arms were crossed, and only the bottom half of his face could be seen when in a lighted area. His mouth, jaw, light goatee, nose, and some of the long black hair that hung down in his face." Following him was a creature, a Digimon who had barely survived the attacks that destroyed the forest.

The cloaked boy continued to walk, the small Digimon behind him. The boy kept to himself, talking to himself in his mind. How did I get here? Where am I? Thought the boy. As he continued to walk, this small Digimon decided to make his presence known.

"Sir?" Said the Digimon, the boy quickly turned around startled.

"What are you?" Asked the boy.

"I'm a Digimon. My name is Koramon." The little pink Digimon said. The boy sighed. "My small group survived, thanks to you."

"Me?" Said the boy.

"You put that fire out, the one that almost blew up those gas cans, that would have killed all of us."

"Yeah well..." The boy sighed, "I'm no hero, but your welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." The boy turned away and walked off, leaving the Koramon to go back to his group.

He walked for seemingly hours before he reached anything of potential interest. He walked to the edge of a cliff and peered out across the landscape to see a canyon. More land was damaged, turning into zeroes and ones. "What could hate enough to do something like this?"

As he peered across the canyon, he saw two figures. His vision was good, so he could see them clearly. One was a blond boy wearing a yellow hoodie and a white hat, and the other was a brunette girl with a pink and white tank top on, and blue jeans. With them were two Digimon. The two people were pointing out the many damages, and the zeroes and ones.

"Finally some life around here." Said the boy to himself. "And more of those... Digimon things." The boy crouched down and watched them.

**Who is this boy, what happened to the Digital World. An Adventure begins.**

_**Digimon: The Blade of Kurai**_


	2. My Name is Kurai

_**Chapter 2: "My Name is Kurai"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but if I did, then I would add this as an end of series movie, Ahaha! :]**

**Warning: Language begins to get aggressive in this chapter.**

**Including a song in this chapter, It's called "Heroes" by Shinedown, when Matt announces the name of the song, you can go to youtube and look it up, or if you know it, you don't have to. It's a good song. Just letting you know.**

**

* * *

**

The cloaked boy knelt down on the edge of the cliff observing the two people in the canyon. "Looks like I'm not the only person here after all." He watched them with interest, keeping quiet as not to alert them to his position.

In the center of the canyon, TK and Kari surveyed the landscape in awe. "What in the world could have done this?" Asked Kari.

"I don't know," Replied TK, "But whatever it is... is destroying the digiworld." TK's D-Terminal vibrated, informing him of an E-Mail. TK opened it up, and scanned the E-Mail.

"What's it say TK?"

"It was from Izzy, he needs us back at his house now." TK and Kari turned around. They walked over to a flat screen monitor that was attached to a rock. "I'm glad the digiports were all updated, it makes traveling much faster." Kari smiled and nodded. They both held their D-3s up to the monitor, and the gate was opened. Light began to come out of the gate and sucked the two in.

Back on top of the cliff, the boy watched in awe. "What the hell?" He said. "They just vanished, possibly back home?" He stood up. "Better be quick, gotta make it down there before that light disappears." The boy then jumped off of the cliff, decending until he hit the hills slope. He slid down the hill as if he were snowboarding down a mountain. By the time he reached the base, he leaped off of one of the rocks on the hill, in the direction of the monitor. He then proceeded to run toward the monitor. "Gotta make it, gotta make it. I need to make it!" He took one last leap, and was consumed by the light. He too vanished.

**Flashback:**

_San Juan, Puerto Rico: September 2004:_

_"Kurai, don't be afraid." Said a wise old man._

_"Afraid?" Said the cloaked boy. "What do you mean?"_

_"Kurai. The world is a big place. I want you to leave here, explore the world."_

_"But you saved me, I..." _

_"Shhhh... Young boy, do not worry." Said the old man. "But you must be off. I'm sending you to Japan."_

_"What?" Said Kurai in shock. "Why the hell to Japan?"_

_The old man smiled, never once losing his smile, "It will make sense with time."_

_Kurai thought about speaking, but chose silence. "Yes sir. Thank you for everything." The old man smiled, and Kurai turned away, walking off into the night._

**Flashback End:**

TK and Kari, along with Patamon and Gatomon, exited the Digiport on a hill nearby the city. "Alright, lets get to Izzy's place. I'm sure he's analyzed the damage by now." Said TK.

"Yeah, it's so sad though. Countless Digimon losing their homes." TK and Kari began to walk down the hill.

On his way down though, TK decided to look back up the hill. He caught a glimpse of a person in a dark hooded outfit. He saw the person move behind a tree. "Hmm... I wonder what that was..."

"TK, let's go!" Yelled Kari.

TK Now noticing that Kari had made it down the hill already, began to run. "Coming!"

Back on the hill, Kurai stood between the trees, looking around. "Back in Japan? Finally." He began to move cautiously through the woody hill, keeping as quiet as possible. He then reached the edge of the woods and ran into an alley way behind some tall buildings. He stopped running and looked all around him. "Good, no one's back here, don't need anyone thinking I'm a freak. Kurai then crouched down, then looked up. "I can make this, no problem." Kurai then jumped up.

He jumped at least six stories before reaching a windowsill, he grabbed it, and sprung off of it onto the building opposite of it, which had a metal porch structure attached to the side. He quickly climbed up to the railing and leaped off of the to scale the rest of the building. It was at least twenty stories high. Once on the top, he sighed and collapsed. "Being in some strange world took my energy away. Might as well nap here for now." Kurai slowly dozed off into sleep.

**

* * *

**

The Digidestined gathered at Izzy's house. This was an urgent meeting to say the least. "Well Izzy?" Said Davis, "What's going on?"

"Well," Replied the brainiac, Izzy. "The Digital World is in serious danger. I've been getting reports from Digimon, seen it on cameras, the works. The Digiworld is falling apart."

"But why, is there a reason?" Inquired Matt.

"There is. I've been told numerous times that something has been ravaging the area. It's very strong. The trail of destruction is incredible. Everything is dissolving into zeroes and ones. And we all know that it's not a good thing."

"What will happen to us?" Asked Patamon.

"I don't know yet." Said Izzy, "But we have to find out. The destruction has haulted, and TK and Kari have already been to the Digital world today, so I have an update."

"Well Izzy," Said TK, "The northern region is in ruins. I think that's the place with the most damage out of all of them."

"There was a Koromon colony there." Said Kari. "But I'm not sure if they survived. If something attacked them, they may not be..." Kari sighed and bit her lip. TK felt helpless. He couldn't help much, as he had his own problems at home.

The 18 year old TK sighed. "We'll stop whoever, or whatever it is."

Davis sighed as Ken carefully looked at the images on Izzy's screen. He noticed something that disturbed him. "Hey, Izzy look at this picture."

"Okay." Said Izzy, who typed on his keyboard and enlarged the frame. "What about it?"

"Do you see that object that appears to be floating?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"It looks like..." Ken paused, typed in some more on the keyboard and it focused on the object. "To me, this looks like... my old base..."

A gasp encircled the room. "Your old base?" Said Cody, "But Paildramon destroyed it!"

"I know," Said Ken, "But whoever has control of it now must be a genuis to get that old pile of garbage running again."

"Wow..." Said Tai. "Five years of sitting as a pile of rubble, and it looks good as new."

Ken turned away and walked to the door. "Damn it!" He shouted. "I knew I should never have built that fucking thing!"

"Ken relax, it's fine." Said Davis, trying to relax his friend. "It'll be just fine, we've got this under control." Ken got up and thanked Davis for his friendship.

"Alright, so..." Said Matt. "I've got this gig down at the Maxflav Restaurant tonight. I'll get you guys free meals since I know the owner pretty well, anyone want to go?"

"I will." Said Davis almost instantly.

"Me too," Said Ken. "Should be fun."

"Why not, I'll go." Said Tai.

"Cody and I will also go." Said Yolei.

"Can we come?" Said Veemon, representing the Digimon.

Matt smiled. "Of course, but keep a low profile." Matt winked at Veemon. Everyone laughed. "Izzy, how about you?"

"Sorry Matt, I have to deal with all of this." Said Izzy.

"Oh come on man."

"Sorry guys, what would happen if I left and something bad happened?" Everyone looked sad, but knew it was the best thing.

"Alright Izzy." Said Matt.

"Thanks though." Replied Izzy.

**

* * *

**

Kurai stood on top of the building. He looked up into the sky. "All these years have passed, and he still hasn't found me." He sighed as he removed his cloak and changed into his black hoodie. "Guess there's no need to wear this out here. His black bands had some stains on them. He looked at the stains, reflecting on his past.

**Flashback:**

_Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico, August 2003:_

_"Get him,stop him, he cannot escape!" Yelled an intimidating voice. Guards armed with AK-47's and Frag Grenades chased after Kurai._

_As he ran, there were more guards blocking the closing garage style door. "Fuck, I have to get out!" He looked around at his surroundings. His black hair hanging down in his face. "Damn it, I didn't want to result to this." He drew his sword, and waved it around in a circle. Surrounded, he began to sweat. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."_

_The circle of guards opened up allowing the tall figure wearing a black duster coat and bandana in the center with Kurai. "Listen to me boy, your behavior is unacceptable. I told you the operation was almost finished."_

_"And what?" Snapped Kurai, "Take away who I am completely? I'm not human, not after what you've done to me Vick!"_

_"But that's the whole point. We need super soldiers to combat the types of issues that we;ve been dealing with, and not let a group of kids and thier pet monsters take care of them. That's what the military is for."_

_"No." Cried Kurai, "You just need for your own selfish goals."_

_"Come here my boy." Said the figure we now know as Vick. "We've got work to do, and that door is almost all the way shut." Vick approached Kurai slowly, and with bad intentions as he reached into his pocket._

_Kurai winced. "You slimy fucking dog!" Kurai rammed his sword right through Vick's abdomen, exiting though his back, and shooting blood in every direction. Blood drops landed on Kurai's pants. Vick groaned in pain. "I'm leaving you fuck!" Kurai pulled the sword out of Vick's body and Vick dropped the the ground._

_"You'll pay you little bastard!" Vick shouted. "Guards, kill him now!" The guards all aimed their rifles at Kurai, who took a fighting stance. _

_Suddenly, and explosion at the door cuased shrapnel to fly everywhere, lacerating most of the guards. The smoke was then whipped out of the way by the propeller of a helicopter. Kurai took this as a sign and ran for the door. For the first time ever, he leaped about eight stories high and grabbed onto the landing ski of the helicopter. One of the guards shot a tranqualizer round into Kurai's neck, but a man on the chopper grabbed his hand and pulled him onboard._

**Flashback End:**

Kurai stopped thinking about his past and focused on his present. "Alright, time for something to eat. I suppose this hoodie will have to do for now, don't want to get attached to anyone." Kurai jumped from building top to building top in search of a good place to eat. He stopped on a particularly low roof just across the street from the Maxflav restaurant. "Hmm... that place looks good." He jumped down the side of the building and exited the alley, casually, not to draw attention to himself.

Kurai then noticed a groupd of people about his age enter the restaurant. Among these two people were TK and Kari, the two people he had seen in the Digital world just hours before. "Damn, they're here too?" He said to himself. "Oh well, I guess it won't hurt, maybe I can learn something about them." He put his hands into his pockets and walked across the street. His sword was retractable, so it easily fit undearneath his pants without causing a problem.

Inside, TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Tai had already found a table and sat down. "Alright," Said Davis, "Everyone got their orders finished?" Everyone nodded, and the waitress came around and began collecting orders.

While she did this, TK looked over to the counter and saw a boy in a black hoodie. _Hey,_ he thought to himself, _I think that was the kid that was on that hill with us. I'd better keep an eye on him._

"TK," Said Davis. "Take your order!"

"Oh right," Said TK, "Sorry ma'am."

Kurai sat down at the counter.

"So what would you like kid?" Asked the bartender.

"Just a coke, and a burger." Said Kurai.

"Alright." Said the bartender. Kurai noticed the Digidestined at the table. He knew that TK was watching him. He winced at him, then noticed Matt's band on stage. Kurai looked at the Bartender. "Heh, those guys up there, they're the Teenage Wolves."

"Teenage?" Said Kurai, looking at the five on stage. "They look at least twenty two."

"I've urged them to change the name, but they're just too stubborn." The bartender smiled. "But they are talented, I'll give em' credit."

Matt spoke into the microphone. "Alright everyone, you know me, I'm Matt, this is my band, the Teenage Wolves. We are going to start out a little differently tonight. Recently we've discovered a rock band from America, and they just put out an album. The band is called Shinedown, and we're going to cover one of the songs on their new album. It's called 'Us and Them' and I urge you to pick it up."

Everyone clapped and cheered, a lot of them knowing of Shinedown.

"I used to listen to them all of the time." Said Kurai, "They were my favorite band."

"What happened?" Asked the bartender.

"I don't know... I just got... busy in a sense." Said Kurai.

Matt once again spoke, "This is my buddy Tony, and he'll be playing bass for us tonight. This song is called Heroes, Hit it Tony." The music began.

"They've improved." Said Kari.

"Yeah, they've been practicing a lot lately." Replied TK. TK then spotted someone familiar in the room. Jason, a kid that tried to rape Kari in an alley on her way home from TK's house one night. "Uh oh, it's Jason."

Kari cringed. Davis began to cough. "What's that douche bag doing here, if he comes over here, I'll..."

"You won't do anything." Said Ken. "Remain calm, violence doesn't solve a lot of things." Davis sighed.

Jason made his way over to the table, stumbling around. Unfortunately, Kari was on the outside of the table. "And he's fucking drunk." Said an angered TK.

"Hey there sugar." Said the drunk Jason, "Remember that night in the alley?"

"Yeah, why do you even ask?" Said Kari.

"Well, tonight, since I'm drunk, and don't give two fucks, I'ma try it again right here."

"You're really so idiotic." Said Davis. "You think being surrounded by so many people, and you'll get away with it?"

"Watch me." Jason grabbed Kari's arm and yanked her up to him. "Come here slut."

"Put her down!" Shouted TK, who got up and went to attack Jason. Jason put his elbow up and hit TK in the face, causing him to stumble back. Kari was fearful. scared that he might actually gt away with it. No one was paying attention because of Matt's band.

Only one payed attention. Kura noticed this assault and got up from his seat. "Hey asshole, you might just want to let her go."

Jason let go and turned to Kurai. "Who are you, to be telling me what to do."

Kurai looked up, exposing his blue eyes to everyone. "My name is Kurai... And I'm your worst nightmare." Jason took a swing, but Kurai ducked it. He took more swings, and Kurai kept ducking them. "Come on, drunk man, hit me." Jason threw one more punch that Kurai blocked. "Sorry, strike three. You're out." Kurai used his flexibility to kick Jason in the jaw, causing his head to fly up, he then gave him a side kick and dropped Jason.

TK's nose was bleeding, but he watched the fight take place. Jason got back up, and idiotically went for another punch. "Fool." Said Kurai, who side stepped Jason, and gave him a roundhouse kick to the back of Jason's head. He flew onto the bar, cracking it and breaking glasses, then, Jason slid off of the table and broke a table right in half, along with all of the glasses and dishes on it. "Takes care of that." The Digidestined were astonished by this. Kari sighed as she was no longer in danger.

Kurai put his hands into his pockets and walked away. He pulled out a check from his pocket and placed it on the counter, in front of the bartender. "For the damages." Said Kurai. Kurai left the building. Matt's band didn't stop playing through any of this.

"Are you okay Kari?" Said TK with care.

"Yeah, I think so." Replied Kari. "Who... who is that guy?"

"Who knows." Said Davis. "But he sure kicked Jason's ass!"

They started laughing. Even TK began to laugh. But he was still suspicious about Kurai. "I'll find out who he is eventually."

**And that ends chapter two. It was long, but it was worth writing in my eyes. Hope you all enjoyed it, I will try to update this as much as I can. Please review, and I'll update soon.**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

_**Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other**_

**Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by someone who is not I. Thank you.**

**Warning: Blood, gore, language, STRONG LEMON. Thank you.  
**

**P.S: Look at the title, read the chapter. I'll explain more at the end.**

* * *

"TK, I'm going to be late!" Yelled Nancy from the kitchen. "Have you seen my bag?"

"Try the car?" Said TK.

"Oh!" Said Nancy, smacking her hand against her head. "Thanks sweetie, now I feel dumb. I'll be home later, if you must go any where, leave me a note." Nancy frantically walked out the door.

"Damn, she's going crazy." Said TK.

"You can say that again." Patamon popped his head out of the sink. "She threw me across the room!"

"It's okay Patamon, she just thinks she'll be late. She won't though." TK laughed. TK walked out to the living room and sat down. Next to him was Kari. She felt like going to TK's house with him after dinner because of the incident.

"TK?" Said Kari. "Do you know who that guy was?"

"No." Replied TK. "But I plan on finding out." He sighed. "Kari, I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't know Jason was going to show up."

"It's fine, TK." Said Kari. "He got what was coming to him." She brought her knees up to her body and curled up into a ball. She had short shorts on, and no socks or shoes. TK turned his head to her and watched her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. The skin on her legs shined from the light. She began to rub one of her feet from soreness, and TK watched. His eyes traveled, her skin shined in the light, and his body was reacting to it. TK was shocked with himself, now noticing that there was something growing in his pants. Sweat droplets formed on his forehead. He couldn't believe it, turned on by his best friend. She wasn't even trying. TK needed to get away from this and decided to get up, and go to his room. "Where ya going?" Kari asked her friend.

"I just remembered that I left a glass of... Milk in my room, it's probably spoiled by now Be right back." Lied TK. He walked down the hall way to his room, and shut himself in. Kari didn't think anything of it right away. TK lent over his desk and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his sleeve. "I can't believe this." He said to himself. "Me, getting turned on by my best friend." He then gasped as one of his multiple thoughts passed through his head. "Could this be a sign?"

Kari didn't buy what TK said, and decided to get up and stand outside of his door. She pressed her ear against the door to listen in.

Inside, TK was arguing with himself over the situation, unbeknownst to him, Kari was outside of the door. "If this is love, then why is it occurring down there?" He said, then answered himself, "She's a girl and I'm a boy, naturally I would get a hard-on." He quickly snapped back, "No, TK don't say that, don't let your body fool you." He then stood straight up and sighed. "I'm pathetic, I'm in love with Kari. My best friend. I mean she's like a sister to me... but..." He sighed once more and turned to the door. "I guess it's best if I tell her? No. Not yet." He then approached the door.

Kari had heard every word, she blushed. "He loves me." She whispered to herself. "Finally, I know the truth, oh TK." The door opened and TK walked out only to find Kari standing right there blushing.

"Kari," Said TK, "What are you doing?"

She smiled and pushed him back into his room, shutting the door behind them. "I could hear you TK." She said. He blushed and his face told the story, the "oh fuck, I'm in for it now" story. She looked him square in the eyes. "TK, is what you said True?"

"Kari." Said TK, "I..."

Kari placed her hand over his mouth. "TK, show me if it's true." Kari pushed him down onto his bed. "TK, I finally realize why you've been so quiet lately. How long have you loved me?" She laid down next to him and carressed his cheek.

TK rolled to his side and looked her square in the eyes. "For a long time Kari. I..."

"Shh..." Kari smiled and slid her hand down TK's body. TK let her do as she pleased, grabbing onto his member through his pants. "I'll take care of you." She began to rub TK's member through his pants, causing him to go erect.

"Kari..." He sighed. Kari got down onto the floor, unbuttoning and unzipping TK's pants. She slowly slid them down and rubbed his member through his boxers. "Oh Kari..."

She giggled and then slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. She slid them down his legs and took both his pants and boxers completely off. The then grabbed his hard penis and began to stroke it. "Do you like this?" Asked Kari.

"Yes Kari... I do..." Replied TK with a light moan.

"Then you'll love this." She said. She moved her head toward his throbbing member and touched her lips to the head of his penis. She parted her lips and inserted his member into her mouth. She licked underneath the lead and all around, then moved her head up and down his shaft.

"Oh my god... Kari.. I..."

Kari continued working TK's member with her mouth, and TK was helpless. He laid back and let Kari do as she pleased. Then she stopped and crawled up on top of TK. She began to kiss TK on the lips. TK returned the kiss and their tongues met. TK's hands traveled around her and he grabbed her butt. Kari moaned, and TK flipped her over onto her back. He kissed her wildly, moving slowly down to her neck, then he lent back and Kari took her shirt off. TK lent down and kissed down her chest and began to bite at her bra. She giggled and unclasped it, and threw it to the side. TK looked at her luscious breasts for a moment, then began to suck on her nipples.

"Oh Takeru..." She moaned. TK moved down her stomach, licking and kissing his way down, then slid down her short shorts and panties at the same time. He moved his face down between her legs and looked at her pubic area. She was clean, shaved, and her pussy was beautiful.

Be began to kiss his way down to her opening and began to lick. Kari moaned as TK moved his tongue up and down her slit, then inserting it a few times. He licked back up to her clit and began to kiss and lick it. She moaned louder and he was enjoying it. He then stood straight up and removed his shirt. He then picked up Kari and moved her onto his bed further. He crawled up between her legs and lowered his face to hers.

"Kari, are you sure you're ready?" Asked TK. "I'll stop now if you don't want to go further.

"Don't be silly baby." Said Kari, "I would never have started on you if I wasn't ready, go for it."

TK smiled and kissed her passionately. He then aligned his member with her opening and slowly pushed it into her. She moaned mid kiss as TK inserted his member into Kari's vagina.

"Yes baby!" She said when they broke away from their kiss. TK began to thrust her. He increased his speed and she felt it. Sweat formed on her already soft smooth skin.

"Oh..." Moaned TK as he thrusted Kari harder and faster. "Kari baby." He said. He felt her tight vagina pulsating against his hard penis every time he thrusted her. They continued this for about an hour, nothing in the world existed but the two of them, and they were enjoying it while it lasted. TK felt himself approaching his orgasm. "Kari..." Said TK. "I'm gonna... I'm..."

"Go ahead baby." She said, "So am I." She moaned in pleasure as TK thrusted her quickly. Then, he let out a loud moan and his thrusts slowed, but they were harder. He then released his warm fluids into her body as he came. Kari too moaned loudly, and she too experienced an explosive orgasm.

TK began to breathe heavily and rolled over to the side of Kari, exiting her wet opening. She rolled over sideways and they began to kiss again. They made out for a minute before breaking away for some air. "Kari..." Said TK. "I love you..."

Kari smiled and caressed his cheek once more. "I love you too." She slowly fell asleep as TK held her.

He pulled his bed covers up over them and held her as she slept. TK thought to himself as they laid there. _I can't believe I hid it from her for so long._ TK thought as he looked at Kari in his arms. _Why would I hide my love for her, especially for so long. _TK sighed and smiled. _Well it's okay now. I love her, and I know that she loves me._ He looked up to the ceiling, and slowly, fell asleep.

* * *

In a dark, erie room, on a dock, on the west coast of the United States, was a man, watching a TV show. On the TV were two men that produced comedy.

"Hello." Said a man on the TV, "As you know, we like to travel, and see new things. We went to Africa, and this man right next to me likes taller women." He paused and grinned. "But he got hurt because of it."

"You know I love tall women eh mate?" Said the other man, "And she was a beauty too. Too bad it had to end that way."

"She was so tall that my friend here had to use two ladders and a step stood just to reach her ass." He then turned his head to look at the man next to him. "I told you to leave the Giraffes alone, but no, you go ahead and try to fuck one, and now look at you."

"You're a sick bastard man." Said the other man.

"I know."

"Well anyway, we're always looking for footage of anything from around the world, anything exciting, action packed, or just plain funny." Said the first man.

"And this week, we got this video from someone's Cell cam from Japan. Check this out."

Then a clip played on the screen showing a fight in a bar in Japan. A boy in a black hood beating a drunk guy up with perfect fighting skills.

The man watching the TV clenched his fists. "It's him..." Whispered the man.

Suddenly, another man entered the room. "Vick." Said the man. "Would you like a beer?"

"No." Barked the man. "That bastard! He's in Japan."

"Japan? You found him?"

"Yes. Prepare to depart. I've been waiting three years for this day."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Lurking the rooftops was Kurai. Many skills he learned during his harsh life helped him adapt to any landscape. He had followed TK and Kari to their house. "Those two kids, and their friends." Kurai said to himself. "They're special, I can feel it. But why are they special." Kurai then gasped. "Could they be..." Kurai had a flashback to when the sky opened up above the world, leading to the digital world. "Those kids... the ones that Vick always talked about."

Kurai stood up and looked down at the door of TK's house. "That obsessed bastard." Kurai said to himself. "I better go talk to them." Kurai looked down to the ground, a rather long fall to say the least. "Damn, I'd probably get hurt from this height. Why can't people own oceanfront property, I'd just dive into the water." He grumbled to himself, but accepted it. It was dark out, about 9:30 PM, so he figured no one would be around. He leaped from the 15 story building doing a mid air somersault. He knew that he wasn't going to make it across the street, so he positioned himself straight up and down.

He looked down and thought to himself. _Here goes nothing!_ He brought his arms out to his sides, positioned his legs together and held his breath. A blue aura formed around his body, and he slowed down, landing on the ground lightly. He looked up to the sky and sighed with a smile. "Thanks old man." He then walked up to the door. "Alright. Here we go."

TK was just waking up after his half hour nap. Kari had rolled over to the other side of the bed and was still asleep. _Damn, she can sleep._ TK then moved himself to a seated position on the edge of the bed and brushed his blond hair out of his face. "What a girl." He said to himself. He decided to get up and get dressed. He had pulled his shirt on first, then his boxers. As he was pulling up his pants, he the door bell ring. "Who could that be this late at night?" He hooped over to the door trying to get his pants up more quickly. The door bell rang again. "Damn it. I'm coming, relax."

TK finally got his pants on and got himself to the door. He opened it, thinking it was Matt. "Hey there..." Said TK, not realizing who it was. His cheerful additude was quickly replace by confusion and suspicion. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Relax." Said Kurai. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk." TK scratched the back of his head. "May I come in, it's important."

TK sighed and nodded his head. He turned around and walked down the hall to the living room, Kurai walked in behind him and closed the door. TK sat down on the couch. "Ya know." He said, "You don't need to keep that hood on all the time. You can take it off."

Kurai sat down on the chair across from TK and looked him in the eyes. Though he was under his hood, they still made eye contact. Kurai cautiously brought his hands up to both sides of his hood, then slowly brought it back behind his head. He then rested arms on his legs and clamped his fists together. His black hair was long, and half hung in his face. His eyes were a shining blue, and he had a patch of facial hair on his chin. "Believe it or not." Said Kurai. "But we're the same age."

TK nodded. "So what brings you here?" Inquired TK. "It's really strange, first the hill, then the restaurant, now here? Explain." Demanded TK.

"Chill man." Said Kurai. "First of all, the first place I saw you and her was in that strange world, that, that Digital World."

TK gasped. "You were in the Digiworld?"

Patamon flew up behind TK in shock as well. "He was where? The Digiworld?"

Kurai nodded. "I apparently saved a colony of little pink Digimon with floppy ears."

"Koramon." Said Patamon.

"I saw you guys in the canyon. Needless to say," Kurai paused and looked at TK. "The place is a fucking wreck."

"I know what you mean." Said TK. "But still, why were you following us?"

"I've had a hard life." Said Kurai. "I'm not comfortable with sharing all of it, but I will share some important parts." TK leaned in to listen, as did Patamon. Before Kurai could speak, Kari walked out of TK's bedroom with a blanket wrapped around herself.

She tilted her head sideways. "Who is this, TK?"

TK smiled, "Hey gorgeous, this is..." TK paused and blushed. "I'm sorry, but I totally don't know your name."

Kurai smiled, "The name's Kurai. Kurai Shinobi to be exact."

"Dark Dragon?" Said TK. "That's your name..." Kari sat down next to TK and leaned in as well.

"That's the name I gave myself." Said Kurai. "My old name, my old life... They don't exist anymore." Kurai sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm being chased."

TK and Kari both looked at each other, then at Kurai. "Who? Why would they be looking for you?" Said Kari with concern.

"I was kidnapped at a young age." Said Kurai. "They were all former Soviet Soldiers. They left after the Soviet Union broke apart, and were all taken in by a man named Vick. He's the reason I'm even here. This unit of renegade soldiers ambushed my village. Not like it wasn't modern, just a small town along the Colorado River." He sighed and paused, feeling the pain in his heart from the memory. "Vick had a soldier hold me down and made me watch him kill my parents and my brother. That poor little kid. Younger than I. He performed each murder with a sword." Kurai stood up and reached into his pants. He pulled out a case, small enough to fit down his pant leg, but big enough to annoy someone. He held it away from his body, and from TK and Kari, and it extended.

TK got up and examined the blade. "It's some work of art." Said TK. "Designs, coloration..." TK was cut off by the blade being retracted.

"This is the very blade that killed my family." Said Kurai. "For years, Vick made me his slave, his test subject. I was used in experiments unheard of by anyone in the world." Kura turned away. "I finally had enough. He took away everything that made me human." Kurai clenched his fists. "That fucking bastard!" Kurai began to lose his temper, but knew it wouldn't help him."

"Kurai?" Said Kari. Her soft voice began to calm him down. "You don't have to finish, you can just relax."

Kurai sighed. "No, I'd rather you know." Kurai turned around. He walked over to the seat and sat back down. TK also sat back down, realizing that Kurai was no threat. "I had enough, so I attempted an escape. I was always rebellious, but this was my chance. The one mistake he made with me was letting me keep my life. Oh he tried to dispose of me, but I was just too strong. He could have killed me the old fashion way, with a bullet or a blade, but no, he tried to torture me to death, and it didn't work."

Kura looked up and locked eyes with Kari. "Do you know what it's like to have thousands upon thousands of highly toxic needles piercing almost your entire body?" Kari cringed and shivered, shaking her head no. "I do, it's terrible. It only led to thousands because I refused to die, and even then it didn't work. Each needle right next to each other." Kurai smiled. "The last day I was there, everyone wasn't doing anything. I was being analyzed. But I got up and knocked the doctor out. This sword was in the same room, so I grabbed it. I ran down this long corridor. Eventually got surrounded, and then Vick appeared, and I got tired of him pretty quickly. We tried to grab me, and then I jabbed this thing right through him, the way he did to my mother." Kurai held his head in his hands. "Yet he's still alive, and I'm afraid that he's still searching."

"That's so sad," Said Kari, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No." Said Kurai. "Spending twelve years in the Yucatan Peninsula being tortured is nothing I can recover from. I'm lucky to be alive." Kurai smiled. "Then I was rescued by a group of people in a helicopter. The eldest of the group took me under his wing. He taught me many fighting skills and techniques. This will throw you for a loop." Kurai smiled. "He was a sorcerer." TK and Kari both gasped. "Not one of those Harry Pothead sorcerers either," Joked Kurai, "But a sorcerer of battle, knowledge, and courage." Kura brought his hands together, cupped them, and generated a light blue ball in his hands.

"That's so cool." Said Patamon with excitement. "I never knew humans had that kind of trick."

"Oh it's no trick my friend." Said Kurai. "It's called _El ciclón del Pacífico,_ or, _Cyclone of the Pacific._ It's very powerful, but I don't want to risk destroying your house." TK smiled, and Kurai made the ball of blue light vanish. "I just want to know how I ended up in the Digital world. Maybe it was related to my whole problem right now, I really don't know. But I intend of finding out."

Kurai stood up and walked toward the door. "He's a murderer, he'll kill anyone he sees as a threat. And his obsession with you guys is sickening. That's why I'm here. I have to keep him from you... to fufil the prophecy."

TK stood up and followed him. "What the hell? Prophecy? What do you mean?"

"You will learn more soon. But I must do my part in order to make sure it happens." Kurai said no more and exited the house, leaving TK, Kari, and Patamon to ponder on the situation. TK sighed as Kari came up from behind him and hugged him.

"It'll be okay baby, I trust him." Kari smiled.

"It's hard not to," Said TK, "But I'd still like to know what the hell is going on." TK then realized that his mother would be home any minute. "Kari, quick, get dressed, mom will be here soon!"

"Oh, right!" Said Kari, who ran into TK's room and dropped the blanket. She quickly got dressed and exited the bedroom, running to the living room and sitting down. All just in time for Nancy to walk into the house.

"Hey guys, what have you three been up to?" Inquired Nancy, oblivious to the events of the evening.

"Just sitting around watching TV." Lied TK with a smile. Kari giggled, and Patamon lost it. He laughed hysterically and fell off the back of the couch. He obviously knew of TK and Kari's "encounter" earlier, but no one paid attention. "Fully joke I told him, relates to Digimon. You wouldn't understand." Nancy shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. TK and Kari giggled together and hugged. "I love you Kari." Said TK.

"I love you too TK." Replied Kari, who pulled him into a deep kiss.

**Chapter over. A. Because it was long. And B. It's 2:35 and I have to work in the morning. Lol. So the chapter title. I reference many scenes in the chapter. Review. And tell me what scenes you feel I was referring to. Thanks readers and writers alike!**

**Update: Hope the Lemon was better this time around, I really slacked when I first wrote it, so I edited it. Please review it and let me know what you think, thank you.**


	4. Cyclone of the Pacific!

_**Chapter 4: Cyclone of the Pacific!**_

**Disclaimer: Kurai is my own creation. However, Digimon is not. Thanks for reading this wonderful disclaimer.**

**Warning: There will be a point where I stop warning you about content, but for now, Blood, Gore, Language.**

**Shoutout: Hey Marcus Tyberious! Yeah that's right, you're my buddy! Lol. Anyways, check out his story, **_**Digimon Grim Future,**_** it's pretty awesome, and screwed up. Kinda influenced me to write this story. If you have read it, great, if you haven't, go and do so. It's worth it. :] Thanks for a great read my friend.**

**Commencing This Chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun was astonishing. Never had it been brighter, and more full of life. Even the darkest person would smile at the sight of this beautiful sunrise... Everyone accept for a certain psychopath, Vick, who had entered Japan early that morning. "Hurry the fuck up, pedal to the metal!"

"I'm trying gringo! ¡Cierre el carajo arriba!" Snapped the driver of the vehicle.

"Yeah," Vick's assistant shouted. "What he said."

"He told me to shut the fuck up." Vick shot a loot at his assistant.

"Oh... Well... Yeah, the opposite of what he said!"

"Lo que un ramo de idiotas." Sighed the driver to himself.

**

* * *

**

Izzy, Kari, and TK stood next to the river, against the railing, while Tentomon, Patamon, and Gatomon played and chased each other. The three DigiDestined had their eyes fixed upon a wooden pole that stuck out of the water, on top of which Kurai was sleeping on... Standing up. "So... he explained all of that to you last night?" Inquired Izzy.

"Yeah." Said TK. "It's really strange. He's a master of blades and knives, and is a sorcerer at the same time. And by the looks of it, a very powerful one."

"A sorcerer? I thought they were myths."

"Nope, he even showed us." Said Kari. Kurai opened his eyes and smiled. Kari leaned over the railing to get a better view.

"I can show you guys if you'd like." Kurai's voice surprised everyone. The Digimon jumped up to the railing and sat on it, white Izzy, TK and Kari leaned in to watch. "Here we go." Said Kurai. He brought his right hand up to in front of his face, and gripped his wrist with the other hand, concentrating his energy into his hand. He lost his focus for a moment, realizing that he needed a target. "Uh... I need something to fire at."

Izzy thought for a moment. Just then, Tai rolled up in his car and stepped out, Agumon following him. Tai was carrying a bag of groceries, and Agumon had a large boulder. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Tai cheerfully said.

"Nothing." Replied TK, "Just going to watch Kurai perform some sorcery."

"Sorcery?" Questioned Tai. Tai looked up to Kurai. "Isn't that the guy who threw Jason around last night?"

"Yeah." Said TK. Kurai was looking at the group.

Kurai pointed at the boulder in Agumon's arms. "Hey, do you guys need that for anything?"

"No." Said Tai, "Why?"

"Mind if I use it?"

"Uhh.." Tai was confused, then he looked at Agumon. "Yeah, go ahead and use it! I don't know why we bothered to lug that thing around."

"Okay." Kurai aimed his opened hand at the boulder and it began to lift out of Agumon's hands. They were all watching in awe. Slowly, Kurai turned his body to face the open water, making the boulder move the same way. Once straight out above the river, Kurai returned to the stance. His hand opened up in front of his face, while the wrist was clutched by the other hand. A blue sphere began to form above the palm of his hand. "Here we go." Kurai let go of his wrist, and brought his arm back behind him, bending his elbow, and controlling the sphere. "Destroy that rock... Cyclone of the Pacific!" He then threw his hand out in front of him, releasing the sphere. It separated into multiple projectiles, still retaining a blue sphere in the center. Once it struck the boulder, the projectiles began to circulate around the boulder, like the wind that circulates around the eye of a Hurricane or Cyclone. Many of the projectiles began to race into the boulder, chipping at it's hard surface. The number off projectiles that hit the rock increased. The circle of small spheres began to enclose around the boulder, spinning much faster. Kurai then shouted out one last command. "Stop!" The projectiles began to vanish, and the boulder was no longer a boulder. It was reduced to thousands of small pebbles, raining down into the stream. Kurai kept his still position on the pole. "That is the Cyclone of the Pacific."

Izzy and Tai were left speechless, while TK and Kari couldn't help but clap. "Amazing!" Yelled TK.

Izzy smiled. "Awesome, never have I imagined that a human was capable of so much power, what an ability."

"More like a curse." Commented Kurai. "I've never actually used it in battle before, only in practice. That's how all of my techniques are, but I'm better off with a blade. Sorcery is my last resort." Kurai stopped talking and closed his eyes, still standing on the wooden pole.

Tai was in awe, but then came to his senses and remembered why he came out to the river. "Kari, you stayed at TK's house last night and didn't tell us. We waited for a call from TK's mother." Kari blushed. "What were you two doing?"

TK tried to come up with an excuse off the top of his head. "We were uh... We were talking to him! Kurai!"

"Nancy never said anything about him." Said Tai with increasing suspicion.

"That was before she got home." Replied TK.

"Before she... You two were home alone?"

"Yeah well... we... uh..." TK was at a loss for words. "Oh fuck it, I give up." TK blushed braced himself, fearing that Tai would hit him.

Tai grabbed TK's shirt, causing TK to look Tai in the face. "You're lucky you're my friend TK, because if you weren't, I would have knocked some teeth out of your mouth." Tai let him go and looked to Kari. "Kari..."

Kari looked down to the ground in shame. "I'm sorry big brother." Tai just kept his eyes fixed on her. "It was a spur of the moment thing, I really am sorry." The area was silent. Izzy watched Tai stare at Kari, and TK just felt shame. Kurai stood on the pole without any acknowledgment of the situation at hand. The silence was then broken by a loud bang. Following it was Kari dropping to the ground.

Tai instantly forgot his anger. "Kari!" He shouted. Kari laid on her back, clutching her stomach. "Move your hand." Said Tai, "Let me see!" Kari removed her hand, and a bullet wound was found on her stomach. "A bullet!"

Kurai turned around and scanned the area. He saw Kari down on the ground, but he noticed the gunshot wound even more. "The perfect circle." A dark shadow consumed the area by the river. Kurai was the first to say anything. "Vick!"

TK stood up and shouted. "You mean he's found us?" Kurai simply nodded. TK began to feel anger.

"She'll survive," Said Kurai, "But I have to figure out what's going on here!"

An evil laugh could be heard from above. Izzy looked up. "Oh no! Just as I feared!"

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Ken's old base." Replied Izzy with fear. "I'll get the word out." Izzy reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He sent texts to everyone who was available.

"Kurai!" Yelled Vick with his evil laugh. "I've finally found you. And you've led me right to the DigiDestined. Thank you so much!" Vick dawned a black duster coat with a hat to match, sunglasses, and black gloves and boots.

"How'd you find me?" Yelled Kurai.

"Many ways contributed to it." Replied Vick, "But ultimately, as corny as it sounds, a T.V show led me to you. Two comedians mentioned someone like you here in Japan. Though they joked, I still found you." Vick looked at the DigiDestined. "I'm sorry pretty lady," Said Vick with a perverted tone, "But I needed to make my presence known."

"You'll pay for hurting my sister!" Yelled Tai.

"Oh but that's where your wrong kid. All of the destruction in the Digital World, it came from me." Vick shocked everyone who was there. This is when Ken, Davis, Matt and their Digimon arrived.

Ken gasped. "My base." The bottom of the fortress was about 8 stories from the surface of the river, and the base it's self was at least 20 stories high.

Vick laughed. "No Ken, not anymore. For you are no longer the Digimon Emperor." Vick paused and smiled. "I am!" The group let out a universal gasp.

"How?" Said Kurai with a dark tone in his voice.

"Simple. I found your master in Puerto Rico. He told me that he sent you away. Let's just say, I extracted the answers about the DigiWorld." Vick smiled widely. "He told me about the Digital World, and I figured out how to rule it. The peace is gone. But he wouldn't give up where he sent you."

Kurai winced in pain and anger. "What did you do?"

Vick smiled, light shined off of his shades. "Let's just say... he's no longer with us."

It was then that Kurai realized why he was sent away. _Master knew this was going to happen._ And then, a tear ran down his face. The first tear to run down Kurai's face since he'd watched Vick kill his family. Davis knelt down next to Kari, along with TK and Tai. Kurai then yelled out in anger, catching everyone's attention. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Kurai leaped high into the air, up above the base and landed on one knee. "I was going to forget about you, start over. But now you've gone too far!"

Vick slowly pulled out a sword from underneath his duster coat and pointed it at Kurai. Kurai also took out his sword from underneath his cloak. "Kurai, there is something I want you to see before I kill you and your friends." Kurai stood firm. "Arise Kimeramon!"

"What?" exclaimed Ken, "Kimeramon?"

"But Magnamon destroyed him!" Said Davis.

"But you don't understand anything you fools." Vick chuckled.

"He won't stand a chance against Paildramon! Ken, shall we?" Inquired Davis.

"We shall." Replied Ken. "Wormmon!"

"Veemon!"

"We got it." Said the two digimon in unicen. They DNA digivolved into Paildramon. "Alright." Said Paildramon, "Let's go, round two!" He flew high into the air. Kimeramon followed. "Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired his ultimate attack at Kimeramon in hopes of destroying him with a flash. Kimeramon was unphased. "Oh come on!"

"This Kimeramon is much stronger than Ken's version." Vick said with a sick smile. Kurai couldn't help but watch the battle.

"Time for Imperialdramon!" Shouted Davis.

"Skip Dragon mode," Added Ken, "Go right to fighter mode!"

Paildramon Mega Digivolved to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and began punching Kimeramon. Imperialdramon knew that hand-to-hand combat wasn't goint to work. "Fine you overgrown beast! Take this, Positron Laser!" He fired the blast at point blank range in hopes of completely destroying Kimeramon. Still, this wasn't enough. With one blast from the mouth, Kimeramon forced Imperialdramon back into Veemon and Wormmon. They fell to the ground near Davis and Ken, who rushed over to make sure they were okay.

"We're sorry Davis." Said Veemon with a cough. "We tried."

"We really did." Added Wormmon.

"Hey, don't worry guys, at least you tried." Said Davis. Ken smiled at Wormmon.

"Come Kimeramon!" Yelled Vick. Kimeramon landed on the top of the base. "Now be a good boy and rest, we have some more land to take over later." Kimeramon then began to sink into the fortress. "As for you, Kurai I believe your life is just about over."

"Not in your lifetime bud!" Kurai swung his blade at Vick, Vick countered and kicked him in the gut. Kurai stumbled back, and then swung again. Vick also swung, their blades met. Kurai then motioned his arm up, swinging Vick's blade out of the way, and went for a stab. Vick jumped into the air and kicked Kurai in the head. Vick landed a few feet away while Kurai struggled back up to his feet.

TK, Tai and Matt tended to Kari's wound, when Mimi and Sora arrived. "What happened?" Inquired Mimi.

"And what's with Ken's fortress?" Added Sora.

"Remember that kid who kicked Jason's ass?" Said TK. Sora nodded. "There's more to him." Sora and Mimi looked to the top of the base. Kari couldn't get up, she was slowly losing consciousness. They all watched the battle from the ground.

"Come on." Said Vick. Kurai went for a downward slash but Vick spun out of the way. Vick then pushed Kurai to the edge of the base, near the DigiDestined. "Well my boy, are we done?"

"No." Snapped Kurai. "You took everything from me. My family, my body, my soul. Everything that makes me human is gone!" Kurai's eyes turned red. "Well no more, I'll end you today!" Kurai turned around and threw his hand forward. "Hell's Inferno!" He yelled, firing a beam of fire, which consumed Vick's body. Kurai was left breathing heavily, but Vick was not affected.

"Your sorcery will not win you this battle child." Vick then appeared in front of Kurai and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to fall from the top of the fortress, 28 stories in the air. Kurai landed on the hard concrete on his back. He laid with his arms out to his sides and his legs spread out. He coughed in pain. His cloak was opened revealing his black under shirt and black pants.

Vick stood at the edge of the fortress. "Good bye." Vick took his sword and faced it downward. He then leaped off of the fortress and let gravity carry him and the sword down to the ground. The sword went right through Kurai's stomach and deep into the ground beneath him. He screamed out in agony, coughing up a white substance. Vick mounted the sword as if it were a pogo stick. "What now? You're stupid friends can't help you, and neither can the old man."

The DigiDestined watched in horror. "How could he be so evil?" Inquired Kari, with pain in her voice.

"Don't speak." Said Tai, "Just relax."

"You're fucked!" Yelled Vick, who spat in Kurai's face. "I will slowly destroy the Digital World, and rebuild it for myself, and then take over this world. No one will stop me. That old man couldn't save you Kurai, he's dead, and you'll be joining him!" Vick began to laugh hystarically.

Kurai then had the vision of the old man, the teacher, the master and savior of Kurai being tortured and brutally murdered by Vick. A blue aura formed around Kurai's body, and Vick stopped laughing. Kurai's eyes went from his natural blue color to a fiery version of blue. "Don't ever talk about my master!" Kurai brought his right hand to Vick's face and the aura went from his body to the palm of his hand. Vick began to get scared, and Kurai took the opportunity. "Cyclone of the Pacific!" He fired the blue orb into Vick's face, carrying him high above the air. The blue orb exploded into thousands of projectiles, spinning around Vick. Each one that touched him slashed his clothes and gashed hiss kin deeply. Kurai couldn't sustain the attack for very long and slowly, the attack faded, dropping Vick onto his base. Kurai used his remaining energy to pull the sword out of his body and threw it to the side. "Fucking bastard." He said before passing out.

Vick stood atop of his fortress. "It's not over yet Kurai! And DigiDestined, watch out because you're next." The fortress along with Vick vanished into thin air.

TK stood up and walked over to the riverside. He kept his head down in pure anger, and his fists were both clutched. His hands were bleeding because of his grip. "He shot her." He said. "He'll get his." Patamon flew over to TK and rested on his head. "I'm sorry I let it happen to you Kari."

Kari, Tai and Davis looked over to TK. Davis was the first to speak. "You and TK are..."

Kari nodded before Davis could finish. Tai sat down next to Kari and began to sob. "I'm sorry sis. I let my emotions get the best of me. You're growing up and need to learn, I guess it's just because I'm your big brother that I got all protective. If I hadn't, you probably wouldn't be in this position."

"What happened in the first place." Ken asked, trying not to be rude.

Kari sighed with joy. "We shared a night of love and romance together."

"To put it lightly." Said Tai.

"You did what with TK?" Said Davis in shock.

"Calm down." Said Tai. "It's okay, I'm not angry anymore. Hopefully Mom and Dad won't be angry." Tai looked up at TK again, and this time, saw Kurai limping over to him. "Oh my god." Said Tai.

"What?" Said Izzy.

"Look." Replied Tai. They all looked with Tai.

"He's standing even after that vicious assault." Said Matt. "He's one tough guy that's for sure."

Kurai made his way over to TK. He took off his cloak and dropped it behind him. His long black hair wasn't too messy, but long, white stains could be seen from the hole in the back of his shirt. Izzy then spoke to the group. "His blood is white" They all looked.

"Yea, look." Said Ken. "That's odd, is that natural?"

"No." Said Izzy.

Kurai sighed and looked next to him at TK. "Listen, I'm sorry you guys were dragged into this." TK didn't respond. "I promise, I'll stop him."

"No." Said TK. He looked at Kurai in the eyes. "We'll stop him." Kurai smiled and put his hand out in front of him. TK nodded and shook his hand.

Kari, Tai and the others couldn't help but smile. A new ally has been made.

**So what did you think. Leave me reviews and tell me how you think it's going so far. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Back To The DigiWorld

_**Chapter 5: Back To The DigiWorld**_

**Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 5 :]**

**

* * *

**

It was around noon. The morning had been frantic, first Vick, then Kari getting rushed to the hospital, and Kurai disappearing. Things were tense, Tai and his parents rode with Kari down to the hospital. TK rode with Davis, Ken and Matt in Matt's car. The ride down was hectic. Kurai didn't want any part of the hospital visit, though he obtained a stab wound that went through his body. He thought that the hospital would just make his situation worse. Things were settling now that Kari was in her hospital room. Her parents and brother were in with her, TK, Davis and Ken were outside the room on a bench. Unfortunately, the Doctor that was assigned to Kari was a sketch ball. Police were searching for a man that looked like him because he'd been accused of rape. He checked the appropriate things that were necessary for a gunshot wound, but also went too far. He grabbed her breasts, and touched her vagina. After the "check up," the Doctor told the parents that Kari was not a virgin, at which point the Police entered the room and arrested him. After questioning Kari, the officer's suspicions were correct, and a few officers hauled him out of the room and down to the Police car.

"We're so sorry Mr. and Mrs Kamiya," Said the officer, "This guy is good with deception, that's how he got a job here. Don't worry, no more harm will come to your daughter or any more girls." He bent over and smiled at Kari, "Again, we're very sorry, and thank you for your cooperation, he won't see daylight for a very long time." The officer then stood up and left the room. Leaving Kari and her parents alone.

"Kari..." Said Yuuko, the mother, "He said... that you weren't a virgin... is that true?" Kari nodded. "But you claimed that the doctor didn't try to have sex with you." Kari again nodded.

Her father, Susumu, interrupted. "Who was it Kari, who took your virginity from you."

"It wasn't taken." Kari snapped, feeling pressure. "For your information, I shared my body with TK last night, I love him, and he loves me back." Her parents gasped. "The last thing I need is pressure on me, I was shot this morning, then this creeper of a doctor touched me the wrong way. Do you really think this is what I need?" Kari couldn't remember the last time she was so angry.

Her parents turned away. "I can't believe this," whispered Susumu to Yuuko. "She didn't even consult it with..."

"Shush..." Replied Yuuko. "She's growing up Susumu, we have to accept her decisions, she's not little anymore... though she is still our baby... I'm going to accept her decisions." Susumu sighed and nodded in agreement. They turned around. "Kari," Said Yuuko, "We're both very sorry, and we accept what you did. I understand, I was also your age when I did it my first time. We love you very very much Kari." Kari smiled.

"But we would like a word with TK." Stated Susumu.

On the outside of the room, every word spoken could be heard, due to the door not being totally shut. "Oh boy," Said Davis, "You're fucked now."

"Shut up Davis." Replied TK, who stood up and walked over to the door.

"Davis," Said Ken, "Really, sometimes I cannot believe you."

Yukko opened the door, surprised that TK was already standing there. "Come in TK, come in." She said, TK nodded and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

TK stood silently. "Look at me." Said Susumu. TK looked him in the eyes. "We've accepted your encounter with Kari last night." He paused for a moment and approached him. "But if you ever hurt her, trust me, you'll regret it. I can promise you that." Susumu passed him and exited the room.

"Don't worry about him dear," Said Yuuko, "He's just stressed from all of the chaos this morning." Tai was sitting on a chair next to Kari, talking to her and joking with her. "Tai." She said.

Tai looked at Yuuko. "Sup mom?" He said cheerfully.

"You've been silent this whole time."

"Well, things happen. I blame myself for what happened this morning."

"Don't." Said Kari, "It's not your fault, it just happened. It's no one's fault." She smiled, forcing a smile out of Tai.

"Well." Said Yuuko. "We have to go fill out some paper work. We'll be back soon. Love you dear." She hurried out of the room.

A nurse entered. "How is she?"

"She's fine." said Tai. "Could you please send in Davis and Ken?"

"Sure think honey." Replied the nurse. She left, and Davis and Ken walked in.

Ken approached the bed and knelt down next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." She said. "A little sore, but nothing that my friends can't help me with."

Davis' phone began to ring. Everyone looked at him, Davis didn't realize it. "Davis." Said Ken, "You gonna answer that?"

"Oh right." Said Davis, scrambling for his phone. "You've reached Davis M, future noodle cart owner, what can I do for you?" Davis quickly lost his smile. "Alright, we'll be right there." He hung up and looked at everyone. "Guys, there's a disturbance in the Digital World, Izzy needs us."

Tai sighed. "You guys can go, but I need to stay here." He said. "I need to be here with Kari, so you guys go check it out and tell us the situation later on." Davis, Ken and TK nodded and left the room.

**

* * *

**

This Desert Region of the Digital world was in the same shape as the earlier region. The Digital World was reverting to raw data. The vast desert was a mash up of sand, cacti, and 0s and 1s in the shape of rods that connected the sky with the land. In the distance was Vick's new and improved fortress. Matt and Garurumon were already on the scene when Izzy, Davis, Ken and TK arrived. "Guys we've got serious trouble!"

Davis was on ExVeemon, Ken on Stingmon, and Izzy on Kabuterimon. "It's that Kimeramon again!" Said Ken.

"Yeah, He just arrived a little while ago." Said Matt.

"I can't believe that Imperialdramon lost earlier." Said TK, mounted on Pegasusmon. "He's stronger than Ken's Kimeramon."

"The only thing we can do," Stated Davis, "Is try again. We need Imperialdramon!" Ken nodded. Then, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "Let's get this clown!"

Imperialdramon along with Ken and Davis assaulted the large Kimeramon. "Take this!" Said Imperialdramon, delivering a hard right to Kimeramon's face. Kimeramon floated back a little bit and screeched in pain and anger. "Uh oh, looks like he's angry!"

"Matt, let's get off of these guys." Said TK, "They need our help out there." TK, Izzy and Matt got off of their Digimon and had them all Digivolve. Garurumon to MetalGarurumon, Kabuterimon to MegaKabuterimon, and Pegasusmon back to Patamon, then up to MagnaAngemon.

"I just got here, I used a computer at the hospital to get me here." Said Matt. "Kimeramon just showed up and destroyed countless Digimon, and now this place is falling completely apart. And where's Tai, we probably should have Omnimon as well."

"He stayed at the Hospital with Kari."

"Oh." Said Matt. "Well, if things get too bad, promise me that you'll try and get him to help, we might really need him."

TK smiled. "I promise."

MetalGarurumon flew into the battle zone. "Alright, let's make this more interesting, Ice Wolf Claw!" He launched the various missiles at Kimeramon, all striking him, not one missing.

MegaKabuterimon and MagnaAngemon arrived and joined in. "Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon fired his attack from the horn, adding an explosion underneath the curtain of smoke surrounding Kimeramon.

"Excalibur!" MagaAngemon summoned the blade from his arm and went into the smoke, slashing Kimeramon multiple times. He then floated back to the line of Digimon. "Well, let's see what happens." Said MagnaAngemon.

The smoke cleared, Revealing an undamaged Kimeramon, who howled in rage. It fired the Heat Viper from the mouth. He shot it around in every direction. The Digimon had to move around to avoid being hit by the blast. MagnaAngemon flew to close to Kimeramon and was struck with one of it's arms, sending it into the ground.

"This guy is becoming a nuisance." Said MetalGarurmon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" He launched his ultimate attack and completely froze Kimeramon in place.

"Positron Laser!" Yelled Imperialdramon, firing his attack at the frozen Kimeramon, creating a cloud of smoke. Kimeramon flew out of it, thawed out and rammed Imperialdramon with it's head. Imperialdramon flew backward almost dropping Ken and Davis off of his back. He quickly sustained himself. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Said Davis, "You're doing great buddy!"

"MetalGarurumon look out!" Yelled Matt.

MetalGarurumon looked behind him and was then grabbed by Kimeramon. He was getting the life squeezed out of him. The hold was broken when Seraphimon appeared and attacked Kimeramon. The hold was broken, and Seraphimon hovered next to MetalGarurumon.

"Thanks my friend." Said MetalGarurumon.

"No thanks is necessary," Replied Seraphimon, "Let's finish this monster off."

MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon got on each side of Kimeramon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon froze Kimeramon once more.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired his seven heated spheres, causing an explosion, consuming Kimeramon.

Imperialdramon appeared once more. "Giga Crusher!" He fired off his large cannon at Kimeramon. The combined power of the attacks was enough to bring Kimeramon down. Each of the Digimon landed on the ground in a circle around Kimeramon. Kimeramon stood up slowly, surprising the DigiDestined and their Digimon.

"I can't believe this guys still lives." Commented MegaKabuterimon.

"He's definitely much stronger than Ken's original Kimeramon." Added Izzy. Kimeramon stood and roared, causing the ground to shake. The area slowly was disappearing. "I think I get it! This Kimeramon's power is so radical, that this area won't stop eroding into pure data until it is destroyed!"

Before Kimeramon was able to attack, a blue sphere struck him in the abdomen, exploding into thousands of smaller spheres, whirling around Kimeramon.

"Hey!" Said TK, "That's Kurai's attack!"

Out of the darkness, Kurai, dawning a black cloak, black hood, and a sword, came running toward the group. He breached the circle created by the DigiDestined and Digimon. He leaped into the cyclone of spheres and landed on Kimeramon's head. He pulled out his sword, turned it blade down and rammed the blade into Kimeramon's head, right between the eyes, causing blood to spew out of it's head. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Shouted Kurai, "Finish him off while you have the chance!"

The Digimon took this opportunity and charged all of their attacks. Then, each Digimon fired their respected finishing attacks. The Metal Wolf Claw, The Horn Buster, The Giga Crusher and the Strike of the Seven Stars. Each attack hit Kimeramon at the same time, erupting in a huge explosion, shaking the ground, sending out intense shock waves and heat waves, and leaving behind a huge mushroom cloud. Kimeramon was gone.

"Alright!" Yelled Izzy, "Kimeramon is gone!" The DigiDestined all cheered in victory. Izzy noticed some things afterward. "The area is still damaged, but it is no longer eroding." He looked over to where the fortress was. "Hey, Vick's base is gone!"

"That coward!" Barked TK. Matt stood behind him, trying to settle him down.

"Hey," Said Davis. "What about Kurai? He was still on Kimeramon when they attacked."

"That's right." Said Ken, "Do you think he's gone?"

"Worry not my friends." Spoke a voice. Kurai was slowly floating down to the ground, a blue light glowing around him. "I jumped out of the way just as the attacks hit, as you can see, I'm fine."

They all smiled. Izzy was the first to speak. "How did you do that? I mean, you kept Kimeramon from harming us with that attack, and then stabbed him in the head."

"I told you before." Said Kurai, "I am a powerful sorcerer. My teacher was the best in the world. He didn't believe in guns. The Black Clothing I wear, along with the hood, are trademarks of his training. I wear them to hide my identity, and I wear them out of respect, especially since he's gone now." Kurai sighed. "I will get my revenge over Vick, I swear to god. Once I finally get a hold of him, I will show no mercy." Everyone was silent. The Digimon De-Digivolved into their Rookie forms.

"You were pretty kick ass out there." Said Veemon.

"Hey!" Said Davis, "Watch your language."

"What?" Snapped Veemon, "You don't care if I cuss as ExVeemon or Flamedramon, but as Veemon you must yell at me?"

"I..." Davis went speechless. "Sorry Veemon."

"No harm done buddy." Veemon leaped onto Davis, knocking him over. "You're a real pal."

"Are you really have lay off the Pizza." Commented Davis. Everyone began laughing, even Kurai let out a chuckle.

"Alright, let's go home." Said Izzy, "We have some planning to do."

"And food to eat!" Shouted Patamon.

Izzy then opened his laptop and opened the Digiport. An orb of light surrounded them and it disappeared. After they had departed, the fortress appeared and Vick stood atop of it.

"Well." He said, "Kurai has certainly out done himself."

"Master." Said a young boy that stood behind him, trembling.

"What the hell do you want you runt?" Vick snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"I'm sorry sir, I really am." Replied the boy.

"Save it kid, you can make it up to me by getting me a... hot chocolate and a beer." Vick sighed.

The boy wanted to question the combination Vick had requested, but knew it best not to. "Yes sir." The boy ran back into the fortress.

Vick felt angry. _How is it possible that those fools were able to destroy my Kimeramon?_ He thought to himself. _Hmrph, no matter, I have another trick up my sleeve._ Vick turned around. A man was standing at the entrance.

"Sir, do you need anything?" Said the man in a sly, dark tone.

Vick grinned. "Actually I do, Hunter." He said. "I am going down to the bottom floor, to the training area... meet me down there."

**

* * *

**

"That was a hell of a battle." Said Matt. "You guys really kicked some ass." Matt and Gabumon walked down the street toward the Hospital. They were accompanied by Davis and Veemon, Ken and Wormmon, TK and Patamon, Izzy and Tentomon, and Kurai, who trailed behind them. The sun was setting, time flies when you're saving the world.

"Thanks Matt, it wasn't easy though." Replied Gabumon.

"Well guys," Said Ken, "Keep us posted on what goes on, I'll try and get in touch with the others and let them know about our situation."

"We'll be here." Said Wormmon, "You can count on us."

"Alright.' Said Davis. "We should get home too." Veemon nodded.

"I'm going home so I can rest, too much thinking can really fry someone." Izzy chuckled.

"Finally, he's realizing the truth." Said Tentomon. Everyone started to laugh.

"I'll stay here with TK and Kari." Said Matt. "TK and I need to catch up on things." Matt smiled. Everyone said goodbye and all went home. Matt noticed Kurai standing on the railing next to the river. "You must like heights huh man?"

"I feel like a protector from up here." Said Kurai. "I also have a better sense of things when not directly touching the ground. I feel free."

"Are you staying with us here?" Inquired TK.

"Yeah." Replied Kurai. "Now that my wounds are healed, those stupid Doctors won't try to check up on me."

"Only a day to heal?" Said Matt. "You must be Super Human!"

"Some people would say so." Kurai turned around and hopped down to the ground. "Alright, let's go then."

"Sounds good." Said TK.

**

* * *

**

Vick took a swig of his beer and burped. "Thanks kid, now go somewhere." The boy turned away and ran off. The bottom floor of the fortress was huge. The ceiling was at least eight stories high. "Hunter!"

Hunter appeared from the shadows. "I am here sir, what would you like?"

Vick grinned widely. "Bring me... Machinedramon."

"As you wish, master." Said Hunter, vanishing in the darkness.

**Oh boy, what in the world has Vick got up his sleeve now? Sorry about the delay, I needed time to think this chapter out. Tell me what you think. See you soon. :]**


	6. Kurai's Biggest Secret

_**Chapter 6: Kurai's Biggest Secret**_

**Disclaimer: The one thing I never think of, I don't own the wonderful anime/manga franchise known as Digimon. I need to be reminded of the Disclaimer... **

**

* * *

**

Matt, TK, Kurai, Patamon and Gabumon were all riding the elevator up the various hospital floors to get to Kari's room. TK and Matt were catching up on the past few months while Matt was out traveling the world. Kurai was not enjoying himself, he leaned his head up against the elevator wall and slowly fell into a daydream. A flashback of his days with Vick.

**Flashback:**

_In Vick's dark lab, setting on the coast of Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula, was a table, a table that Kurai was strapped to. Vick entered the room and peered over the struggling boy. "Well now, I think it's time for an upgrade." Vick began to laugh demonically._

_"What do you mean?" Inquired a weakened Kurai._

_Vick smirked, accompanied by a vile giggle. "Assistant!"_

_"Si senior." Replied the assistant._

_"Bring me the blade." Kurai's eyes widened, and he began to struggle more. Vick reached his hand out as his assistant handed him the sword, the very sword used to kill Kurai's family._

_Kurai began to struggle even more. "No, please don't kill me!"_

_"I'm not going to kill you little one." Vick raised the blade, "I'm simply going to... operate... ha ha ha." Vick slashed the blade down Kurai's torso, splitting it down the center, revealing his innards. Kurai screamed in agony. "Yes... now things will get interesting for you..."_

**Flashback End:**

"Kurai?" Said Matt. Kurai still leaned against the wall. "Kurai!"

Kurai awoke from his day dream, "Sorry guys, I was thinking..."

"Well we're here." Added TK, "Let's go see how she's doing." They nodded at each other and left the elevator.

Kari and Gatomon were sitting on her bed, playing a card game and chatting. "So.. TK was pretty amazing huh?"

"More than amazing Gatomon," Replied Kari. "He was..." She sighed, "Too good for words."

Gatomon giggled. At this point there was a knock at the door. Kari smiled. "Come in."

The trio entered the room, TK, Matt and Kurai, along with Patamon and Gabumon. "Hey," Said TK, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," She said, "They're letting me go in the morning."

"Well that's good, maybe we can all go out or something." Matt smiled, then glanced at Kurai, who was fiddling around with his sword.

Kurai was examining it. "This thing is getting old." He said."

"Why do you carry it around?" Questioned Matt.

"Because... Vick used this to kill my family, he even used it on me." Kurai swung it in a downward motion. "I keep it because it reminds me of my ultimate goal... To end Vick."

TK sighed, Patamon flew up and rested on his head. "Are you going to get rid of it?"

"Some day." Kurai said with a sigh. "But I must use it on Vick, so he feels what I felt, what my family felt."

TK turned away and walked over to Kari's bed, sat down in the chair next to her and hugged her. Matt turned to Kurai, "Well, lets give these two love birds some alone time, today has been quite hellish."

Kurai chuckled. "Yeah." Kurai and Matt left the room, Gabumon left while Patamon and Gatomon ran to a corner and began to talk.

"What is it TK?" Inquired Kari.

"I'm just worried." Replied TK, "That Kimeramon we faced was far more powerful than the last one, and this Vick guy. At first he didn't seem like much, but now he's a Digimon Emperor. And from what Kurai says, Vick is one messed up individual."

Kari stared at TK and smiled. "We'll get him, we always get them." TK looked up at her and stared back into her beautiful eyes. They sparkled, and TK loved it.

"Well, after you get out, we can spend some time together." Said TK. "Get away from this drama for a little while.

Kari giggled. "This isn't going to happen every time we spend time together."

"What?" TK began to blush, "I didn't mean like that, I just, oh fuck, I give up." Kari giggled once more, and TK couldn't help but smile, "You're laughing, you must like it."

"Well, okay, maybe once more, but that'll be it for a while." Kari smiled and leaned in for a kiss. TK also leaned in and they kissed. The kiss was passionate, playing with each others tongues. They broke apart and Kari blushed. "You better go for the night."

TK knew it was best, "Alright, see you tomorrow?" Kari nodded and TK stood up. "Okay. Patamon, let's go." Patamon quickly flew to TK, blushing, he was almost completely red. "Patamon, please tell me you were behaving."

Patamon nodded, but winked and whispered, "Borderline..."

"Alright you little rascal, let's go." TK carried Patamon to the door and opened it, as he opened it, Kurai walked into the room, almost shoving TK out of his way. "Hey, what's the matter with you?"

"I left something important in here." Said Kurai, "I'll be out in a bit, I must search for it." TK simply shrugged and walked out. Once TK was out, Kurai sighed and sat down at the rectangular table next to the door. He seemed aggravated. Gatomon approached from the corner and sniffed him. Gatomon then jumped up to Kari's bed and sat next to her.

"You seem upset." Said Kari, "What's the matter?"

"It must be nice." He said. "You must feel for that boy quite a lot. I know..." Kari cocked her head. "I was standing on the roof of the building that was across the street from TK's house, the building to the right, since that's the last building before the river." Kurai glance at her. "I have a keen sense of smell."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Kari.

"I could smell what was going on." Said Kurai, "What you two feel is real, it's not lustful usage of one person, thinking that they love them, it's actual love, the real thing." He turned his head back toward the wall. "I was standing out there for quite a while before I jumped down. I'm glad some people get to experience it." Kurai sighed. "That was taken away from me in Mexico... I can't experience love..." He then went into a deep emotional state. "One of my dreams while I was held captive by that maniac was to love someone, to take care of someone. I figured that it would be my only way to recover... assuming that I would ever escape, but after what he did to me, my only chance at recovery is revenge."

"Everyone can love." Said Kari, "It doesn't matter what's happened in the past," She was cut off.

"I can't, it's physically impossible." Kurai sighed again.

"I believe you can, you just have to find the right person." Kari persisted.

Kurai stood up, being very irritated at this point. "Kari... I can't..." He paused and ran through his thoughts for a moment. He reflected on the particular incident that dawned on him in the elevator. "Fine, we'll play it your way..."

Kurai turned to her and walked over to the foot of her bed. He grabbed her by the feet and pulled her closer to him, so her legs hung off the bed. She gasped in terror, not knowing what was going to happen, this is when Kurai stood straight up and began to unbutton his cloak. Kari scrambled back toward the wall. "Kurai, what are you doing, I didn't mean like this, please..." She thought she was going to get raped.

"I'll show you what I mean Kari." Kurai then pulled his cloak apart, revealing his body for the first time. Kari gasped at the sight. Most of his body wasn't human, wasn't flesh and blood, it was machine. It was metal which was fused with his body, and in some places, completely replaced the organic parts. "I'm part machine Kari, I am not what I used to be." The light shined off of the silver of his body. "Sure, all of my organs are in tact, but my body isn't all human. Most of my muscles are machine, allowing me to survive falls that no human could survive. The only reason they work is because somehow, they managed to keep my spinal cord and nervous system in tact, allowing me to control everything I do... My head and brain are still both all natural... I still don't know how they managed it."

Kari sighed and relaxed, laying back down. "I'm... sorry Kurai... I really am."

"It's nothing you can fix," Said Kurai, "He took everything from me, everything accept for my life and my soul, which is why I am able to do sorcery, even in this cyborg state." Kurai removed his hood and took off his cloak. His torso was almost all cyborg, but his arms were fused, part man, part machine. He then pulled a black hooded sweat shirt out from his cloak and put it on. He put his cloak in his bag and left it on the table. "I won't hurt you Kari. I promise." Kurai sniffed the air and caught a peculiar smell. "That's familiar..."

"What is it?" Said Kari.

"You." He replied, "But it's not you, it's someone else..." He looked at her with widened eyes. "Kari, what did that doctor do to you before you finally had your parents come in the room?"

"He tried... fingering me..." Said Kari in disgust. "Before he could, he had rubbed his hand around my opening, which is when I finally yelled for my parents. Of course he didn't even let me speak, but that's where the police came in."

Kurai examined her, he noticed that she was wearing some sort of bath robe. "So you're not wearing panties or anything..." Kari blushed and nodded. "Grrr... his scent is too weak..." He looked at Kari. "Listen, I know this is going to sound awfully weird, but I need you to... spread..."

"My legs?" She blushed heavily this time, Gatomon got defensive, but Kari kept her down. "Why? Do you need to look at my vagina you pervert?"

"Nothing like that." He said, "But I can smell scents left over from people, kind of like a dog... I have a canine sense of smell... I just need you to spread them a little bit, I'll turn around, I just need to know who it is... I've smelt it before..."

Kari reluctantly spread her legs apart, letting air circulate through her legs, and back out into the room. Kurai turned around, keeping his word, and sniffed the air again. He once again was thrown into a flashback. This time, right before his brother was killed.

**Flashback:**

_"Red..." Said Vick while holding Kurai down on the ground, "Do what you will with the boy, but you're letting me kill him!"_

_"Understood master." The tall, creepy man began to rip the clothes off of Kurai's little brother, then unzipped his own pants. "Get ready brat, because I am going to have my way with you!" _

_Kurai's brother screamed before Red took advantage of him_

**Flashback End:**

His eyes went wide. "Red... that fucking bastard is still at it after 12 years..." Kurai turned around slowly, angered by the information gathered by the scent. Unfortunately for him, Kari still had her legs spread, revealing her vagina. Kurai caught sight of this and blushed. "Uh... Kari..." He said. "You can stop now..."

"Okay..." Said Kari, She closed her legs and covered up with her blanket. "Kurai, who is Red?"

"One of Vick's old assistants." Replied Kurai, "He molested my little brother before Vick killed him." Kurai brought his hand up and stared into his palm. "I can't believe this, 12 years later and he's still trying to molest people, boy or girl... sick fucking bastard!"

Kurai headed toward the window and opened it. "I'm sorry for the awkward favor I asked of you Kari, but it helped me a lot."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Kari.

"You already know..." Said Kurai. Kurai stepped up onto the window sill and looked out at the building across from the hospital.

"Kurai..." Said Kari. "Sex doesn't need to happen when it comes to love. You can still love someone for who they are inside, and not what they give you."

Kurai smiled at this comment. "Thanks Kari, I'll try to remember that..." Kurai then leaped out the window into the darkness, leaving Kari and Gatomon alone in the hospital room to talk and think.

**

* * *

**

"Master..." Said Vick's assistant. "Machinedramon is ready..."

"Excellent." Said Vick. He turned around and viewed the giant Machinedramon in his cage. "How you managed to conceal this beast I don't know, but if it keeps me safe I'm all for it."

"Yes master... what is your plan anyway?"

"It's just something to do with Kimeramon..." Said Vick. "I've been waiting to control the Digital World since I first learned of it, and wiping out those pathetic DigiDestined is just what I need to do."

"I see master." The assistant again vanished.

"Oh but you don't see..." Said Vick, "You far from see..."

**

* * *

**

"Hey Red!" Barked a large security guard.

"What the fuck do you want?" Replied Red, laying on the hard concrete floor of the cell he was in.

"You're being bailed out."

"Bailed out, who the hell?"

"I don't know, says his name is Anthony, but he's got the money and you're free..."

"For what I did, how do I get bailed out for what I did?" Red was really confused.

"I don't know, but he has some big money... could be something to do with it." The guard opened the cell and let him out. Red slowly walked by him and up the stairs to the exit.

Outside was a black car, Red got into the back and the car drove off. "Anthony huh?" Said Red. "Thanks whoever you are." The car drove through the city, and eventually made it just outside of the city, near some high cliffs and a water fall. Red exited the car. "Nice view, glad to be out."

"You weren't even in for that long..." Said the man who calls himself "Anthony."

Red hadn't even laid eyes on him yet. He turned around and saw him for the first time. A young man in a black hooded sweat shirt with the hood up, and black pants with a maroon belt. Red noticed the sword held in Anthony's hand. "I've seen that blade before." Said Red.

"Really?" Replied Anthony, "Then maybe you'll remember my face." He pulled down the hood, revealing himself to be Kurai. Red went completely pale.

"Kurai! I should have known, why Anthony sounded so familiar makes sense now."

"The name I abandoned... because I lost everything!" Kurai pulled out the blade. "This is the blade Vick used to kill my family, including my poor brother... I'm sure you remember him... Because ya know... you 'got your way with him...'" Kurai said with a dark tone. Kurai then rushed Red and shoved the blade right through his stomach.

Red began to cough up blood. "I... wasn't... thinking..." Said Red, coughing and puking blood at the same time.

"I'm sure you weren't..." Kurai said sarcastically. "And I bet you wish you were thinking..." Red slowly looked up at Kurai, who was face to face with him now. "I know you're thinking now... And I know what about... you're wondering why you molested my little brother... you're wondering why you and Vick made me watch... you're wondering why you held me down and made me watch him kill my entire family!" Kurai yelled and slowly twisted the blade around. "And now... you're regretting it..." Kurai then swung the blade up, through Red's body, and out through his head. Red's entire upper body was split in half. Kurai held the blade straight up or a moment, letting Red's blood spew out of his body before he fell to the ground, dead.

Kurai then used Red's pant leg to clean off the blood. "You're better looking... now that you're face has been removed..." Kurai put his sword away and aimed his right hand at Red's carcus. "Hell's Inferno!" Kurai launched his projectile spell at Red's body, incinerating it... After Red was reduced to nothing but ashes, Kurai scooped them up with a nearby shovel and tossed them into the air over the waterfall. He then threw the shovel down the falls and sighed. "Rest in peace... for I will never..." Kurai turned around and walked away.

**The end of Chapter 6. Tell me what you thought, I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	7. Only The Beginning

_**Chapter 7: Only The Beginning  
**_

**

* * *

**

Kari was now safe at home. She was released from the Hospital and Matt drove her and TK to Kari's house. Kari sat on the couch next to Tai, watching TV. TK sat on the recliner, which sat diagonally from the couch. "It's good to be home." Said Kari.

"Good to have you home.." Tai said. "It's been crazy he past few days."

TK yawned and streched. "I don't know how this Vick was able to revive Kimeramon, but he did it. It was much harder to destroy him this time."

"I heard. Izzy called me after you all got back from the Digiworld." Tai's eyes wandered across the room. "Still, it's better to keep an eye on the Digital world at all times until we beat this guy."

"Kurai had a real issue with him." Said Kari. "It's so sad that he has to live, knowing he's being chased by a psycho." She sighed and rested against her brother. "He's so strange though. He went after that so called 'doctor' after I told him what happened."

"Wait, Kurai?" Inquired TK.

"Yeah, he said he recognized his scent..." Kari sighed again, "He said his sense of smell is that of a dog. He can pick up smells that we can't. I can only wonder what happened."

**

* * *

**

Kurai walked slowly through the city streets. His hood covering his face, his black hair hanging out slightly. He kept his blade retracted, and under his clothes. _What am I really?_ He thought to himself. _Is my only purpose to end Vick's life? What will happen after it's all over?_ As he walked passed a small restaurant, which had huge window frames and a glass door, he looked in and saw many people inside. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the inside of the restaurant, throwing Kurai into a building wall across the street. Glass stuck in him through his clothes, but he wasn't fatally wounded. He slammed back first into the wall and slid down to the ground.

Many people were left either dead or fatally wounded from the explosion, three cars were overturned, one on fire, and people were laid out on the street. Kurai sat there, slowly lifting his head, groaning in pain, and watching the fire. The small building was burning from the inside out, with multiple fires on street trees, cars and some people's clothing. "What the fuck?" He grunted. He slowly stumbled to his feet, pulled out the few glass shards from his arms and torso, but then collapsed again. He laid face first on the ground. He laughed a little at his injuries, _I'm glad I'm part cyborg, these wounds will heal shortly._

The building was then shattered to pieces when a large creature shot out the top of it, into the air.

**

* * *

**

Kari's house was across town from where the restaurant was destroyed, so they couldn't hear what was happening.

"Damn it, I'm so bored man." Said Tai. "There's nothing on, and Mom isn't home yet to cook dinner."

"So why don't you cook?" Inquired Kari.

Tai sat there dumb founded. "You're right, I guess I am a better cook than mom anyway." They all laughed, but this was cut off by the news interrupting the show. "Hey, that's our city."

The man on the TV was standing just a block away from the destroyed restaurant. He began to speak. "This restaurant was party destroyed about ten minutes ago when an explosion went off. The explosion killed six people, and injured many more. Luckily they survived because most of them were inside when it happened. But that isn't the reason behind the destruction, lets go to the air."

TK sat up and leaned in to watch more closely, to get a better view of the screen. The TV cut to a woman in a helicopter above the city. "Thanks Johnathan. After the explosion, something large emerged from the roof of the building, completely destroying it." Then, the large creature appeared on the screen behind the helicopter. "Oh my god!" Yelled the woman. Tai, TK and Kari gasped. "Oh my god," Said the woman, "It's a monster." The monster was about to blast the helicopter, when a red beam hit it in the side of the face and caused it to fall slightly.

Someone in a black hood with a black set of rags and black pants appeared in the air where the monster was, wielding a sword. "Get out of here!" He yelled, "You're going to get yourselves killed!" A beam shot back at the boy, but he just managed to dodge it. Then the screen went back to the news room.

Tai turned off the TV. Kari leaned over to him. "That was Kurai fighting that thing."

Tai nodded, and TK stood up. "But what was that thing? It had to be a Digimon." Tai nodded gloomily. "Do you know?"

Tai muttered to himself, then ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "Machinedramon." TK and Kari gasped, Patamon, Gatomon and Agumon got into battle mode and jumped up onto the couch. "Come on guys," Said Tai, "Lets go."

**

* * *

**

"You bastard." Said Kurai, "You're really wasting my time." Kurai shot his hands forward and fired another spell. It struck Machinedramon, but didn't have much of an effect. Kurai snarled. Machinedramon flew after him, but Kurai just barely managed to move out of the way. His rags shook as the wind moved. "Big Bastard."

Machinedramon began to charge the cannons on his back and aimed them right at Kurai. "Giga Cannon." It said, firing the two blasts at Kurai.

Kurai brought his sword up and began to spin it around in front of him. He concentrated his spirit into the sword and generated a shield. The blasts struck the sword shield and began to push Kurai back. He was being pushed toward a tall building with tall glass windows. "Oh bull shit!" Kurai used more strength to stop himself, but he was touching the glass. Machinedramon then stopped the attack. "Oh, convenient timing, asshole."

Machinedramon simply growled and began to approach Kurai. _Okay guys,_Kurai thought,_ I know you're around here somewhere, I can't keep flying like this, the spell only lasts for so long, if I use it for too long, I won't be able to fight anymore. And I know this thing won't get tired out by flight._

Machinedramon was just about to fire his attack again, when a voice rand out. "Terra Force!" Followed by this was a large fire orange ball. It struck Machinedramon with a lot of force, exploding, sending him down to the ground. He landed in a large intersection, only damaging the road and street lights.

WarGreymon, Angewoman and MagnaAngemon appeared. "Sorry we're late." Said WarGreymon.

"It's fine, I just need to rest." Replied Kurai, "Take it from here, he's a tough mother." Kurai flew up to the top of the building he almost hit and landed. Tai, TK and Kari were already up there. Kurai landed and collapsed to one knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Said Kari.

"I'm fine," Kurai grunted. "That flight spell takes a lot out of a person."

"But I thought you were part cyborg." Replied Kari, instantly covering her mouth after realzing she had spilled Kurai's secret.

"Cyborg?" TK and Tai said in unicen.

"Even if I am, I still have human lungs. Most of my bosy is human fused with machine." Kurai stood up and sighed, pulling off his hood, letting his long black hair sway with the wind. "Nobody is perfect. Even if they are part machine."

TK and Tai looked at each other, then at Kari, then at Kurai. An explosion interrupted the awkward silence and they all looked. Machinedramon had fired a blast from his hand at MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon countered as he flew back toward him and kicked him in the jaw. Machinedramon's head went up.

Angewomon flew up above his head and got into an attack position."Celestial Arrow." She fired the Arrow into Machinedramon's mouth. Machinedramon however, was able to swat Angewomon out of the sky. She hit the ground hard, puffing up dust from the ground. "Damn it." She said.

MagnaAngemon went for another kick but was hit into a wall. Then WarGreymon appeared and smashed Machinedramon in the gut area with his claw armor. He flew back and kicked him back. Machinedramon shot of a small blast, clipping WarGreymon's forearm guards, breaking them off as he blocked. He then flew at him and began to punch him repeatedly in the gut, eventually knocking him down. The giant android Digimon slowly stumbled up and kicked WarGreymon into the air. "Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon fired his two cannons in WarGreymon's direction.

"No way buddy." Said WarGreymon. Before he could move thoughm the blast went right by him. WarGreymon paused for a moment. "Were you trying to miss?" WarGreymon turned around and watched it. The blast wasn't intended for WarGreymon. "What?" The blast was almost to the top of the building which Tai, TK, Kari and Kurai were on top of. "No!"

Tai was frozen in place as the blast struck him. This was followed by an explosion, and Tai flying backwards from the explosion. "Tai!" Yelled Kari, frightened and confused. TK and Kurai could only watch in shock. Tai landed hard on the far end of the building, sliding across it, and then rolling to the edge, where he tried to grab the ledge, but failed.

"Not this time!" Said Kurai, leaping toward the other end of the building, using the lat of his strength to reach out and try and grab Tai's arm before he fell. He was too late. Tai fell from the top of the building. Kurai slammed his fist into the hard roof of the building, causing it to crack. "Fuck! I was too late!"

Kari dropped to her knees and began to cry, while TK was only able to shake and tremble. WarGreymon watched the top of the building for a moment, realizing that Tai was gone. He went completely mad and turned to Machinedramon. "No way... My best friend." A battle cry erupted from WarGreymon, catching everyone's attention. WarGreymon assaulted Machinedramon, punching him in the jaw, then down into his abdomen, and all over the place. He was moving faster than anyone had ever seen.

Machinedramon fell down to the ground and WarGreymon flew up into the sky. "Ultimate Terra Force!" WarGreymon rose his arms and generated a Terra Force ball 5 times larger than his standard one. "Die!" He yelled, throwing it at Machinedramon. It struck him hard, melting through his tough armor. An explosion followed, and Machineramon was left on the ground, dissolving slowly. WarGreymon wasn't satisfied and went for another, when a voice called out from a building to the side.

"Enough!"

Kurai got up and walked over to the edge of the building. "Vick!" He yelled.

Vick Laughed, raising his shades. He pulled out a ball shaped thing, almost like a grenade and threw it at Machinedramon. It exploded on impact into a smoke cloud, consuming Machinedramon. He vanished. "So, I think it's time we stopped playing games."

Just the sight of Vick rejuvenated Kurai, and he leaped from the tall structure. He used his flight spell and moved toward Vick. He landed on the building Vick stood atop of. Standing across from him, he clutched his sword. "It's finished Vick, you made a mistake in coming here."

"Oh did I?" Vick questioned with enthusiasm. He began to laugh and rose his arms up. "Vick doesn't make mistakes my friend."

"I'm not your friend." Snapped Kurai, "And letting me escape all those years ago was your biggest mistake." Kurai made a slash toward Vick. Vick side stepped Kurai and kneed him in the gut, bending him over. His swords tip scratched the ground.

"I know you so well boy," Said Vick. "It's a shame that I must kill you."

Kurai straightened himself up and went for another swing, which Vick ducked. Kurai spun around, waving the blade at Vick, who only ducked again. "You bastard!" Yelled Kurai, who went to jab Vick with the blade. Vick jumped up into the air, and then kicked Kurai in the face, knocking him down. Kurai landed on his back and rolled through, back to his feet. He kept his blade held firmly in his hands. "Come one."

"Poor poor Anthony." Mocked Vick, Kurai becoming frustrated. "I was really hoping you wouldn't be so difficult."

"Don't call me Anthony!" Kurai leaped toward him with his blade out to his side. He went for a slice to the face, which Vick side stepped. Kurai landed on his feet and slid ten feet.

Vick laughed for a moment and turned back to look at Kurai. "Poor child." A cut then opened up on Vick's cheek. Vick frowned and wiped it with his thumb. He then stared at the blood left over. "You grazed me boy, nice job."

Kurai turned around, "Nice... job?" Vick smirked. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Anthony," Vick said once again, referring to Kurai's birth name, "I only wish to negotiate."

"Your monster killed Tai you fuck, negotiate?" Kurai chuckled, "My cyborg ass that's what you want."

"Then just try to attack," Replied Vick, "I know every move of yours."

Kurai smiled. "Not every move bud..." Kurai retracted his sword and latched it to his pants, then raised both of his arms to his sides. He began to glow. "You have no idea what I'm about to do."

"Silly boy, I fought your old master many times." Vick chuckled. "I know exactly what you're gonna do."

Kurai chuckled. "Not a chance." Kurai then began to multiply into many. It started with two, then four, until it reached ten. The ten Kurais surrounded Vick.

Vick looked around himself in shock. "What? How did you?"

"A spell I designed." Kurai said. They began to run around each other, weaving in and out of each other. They mixed up. Then they all spoke at the same time. "Which one of us is the real thing, Vick?"

Vick closed his eyes and laughed. "Neat trick, but I have many resources." The ten Kurais surrounded Vick, ready to attack, when Vick raised his right arm into the air. "Arise Kimeramon!"

The ground began to shake. TK held Kari in his arms to keep her from falling. WarGreymon hovered, without fear, awaiting the monster. Then, Kimeramon rose out of the ground, destroying buildings and wrecking vehicles and streets. "How? we killed him!" Shouted MagnaAngemon.

"I don't know, but we'd better Digivolve again." Replied Angewomon. Quickly, the two Angerl digimon Digivolved into their mega forms. Seraphimon, and Ophanimon. "Alright, time to finish the job."

"Wait." Said WarGreymon. "Don't even think about it, this Kimeramon is much larger than the last."

"You're right." Said Seraphimon, "Just hold on for a second."

Then, a barrage of missiles blasted by the three mega level Digimon, curving up slightly to miss the building which Kurai and Vick were on, and striking the new Kimeramon. "Hey guys! We're here!" Matt and MetalGarurumon had arrived. "Alright, DNA digivolve into Omnimon!"

"We can't!" Shouted WarGreymon.

MetalGarurumon put on the brakes and slid, breaking the pavement on the ground until he came to a complete halt. "Why not?" Inquired Matt.

"Tai..." Replied WarGreymon, "He's..."

Matt's face went pale, and his arms dropped to his sides. "He's... dead?"

Kimeramon screamed and fired a blast out of it's mouth at the ten Kurais. Vick jumped back, over the Kurais and behind them, and then the Kurais jumped into the air and fused back into one. "You fucking snake!" Yelled Kurai. Kimeramon kept firing blasts at Kurai, who pulled out his sword and deflected as many blasts as possible. "Alright, this is pissing me off!" Kurai then flew around in the air, trying to confuse Kimeramon.

MetalGarurumon dropped Matt onto the ground and took to the air. "Alright WarGreymon, attack now!"

"Right!" Replied WarGreymon. "Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" The team fired their attacks at Kimeramon. Both striking and resulting in a could of smoke.

"Alright Ophanimon, our turn." Said Seraphimon. The two elevated themselves and took offense. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired the seven heated orbs at Kimeramon.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon aimed and fired at Kimeramon as well. Both intensifying the explosion and creating more smoke and dust.

Kurai landed on the building with TK and Kari. Kari was on her knees crying over the loss of her brother. Kurai's face was cold and dark, angered with Vick more than ever. The smoke began to clear from the air, and Kimeramon was unphased. Vick leaped into the air towards Kimeramon and was caught in his hand. "Just you wait fools, my master plan hasn't even been launched yet. It's only the beginning." Vick's loud menacing laugh was enough to annoy the fuck out of an elephant. Then, Kimeramon along with Vick, flashed completely blue, and shot up into the sky as a beam of light, vanishing.

Kurai slammed his sword into the ground and turned away. "I'll get you you fuck!" His scream echoed across the damaged city. It began to Digimon landed on the roof, MetalGarurumon with Matt. They all reverted to rookie and stayed silent. Kari cried, TK held her, Matt began to cry. The Digimon were all in shock, Agumon even began to cry at the lost of his best friend. Kurai walked over to the edge of the building, taking off his hood, then his rags, and dropping them on the roof of the building.

Matt, TK, Kari and all of the Digimon watched as his Cyborg Body shined when lightning bolts shot across the sky above. How the droplets of water splattered after impacting his body. It was silver in most places, with a few fleshy patches fused in. His face was funny human, while his neck was a fusion. Parts of his chest and back were also fused, but he was mostly Cyborg. He stopped at the edge of the building and looked up at the sky and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry you were ever pulled into this."

No body responded, it was silent. The only noise was the sound of the occasional thunder, and the rain hitting the roof. Emergency sirens began to ring in the distance, and lights from them were flashing below, arriving at the scene of destruction. A blue colored steam began to radiate off of Kurai's body, then a light of the same color glowed around him. He was super concentrated, super focused.

Kurai looked down at the street and sighed as he watched the emergency vehicles flood the area. "There's nothing you can do." He said softly. He ran his eyes back and forth, side to side to get a better view of things in the darkness. As he scanned the area, his eyes stopped and focused in on something caught on a flag pole. _What is that?_ He kept his eyes fixed on this, blocking out everything else. It was a body, and Kurai instantly knew who it was. _Tai's body never made it to the ground, poor kid._

Tai was suspended from the flag pole from a hole ripped in his pants. He hung upside down. How it stopped his fall was amazing, but there was still no movement. _Ah Tai, I didn't know you that well, but I wish I could have done something for you sooner._ Then, after Kurai's thought, the body began to shake. Tai began to cough up blood, which trickled out of his mouth, down, or in this case, up his face and through his hair.

"No fucking way." Said Kurai.

**And this is where I stop for now. Sorry for the delay, a lot of thought went into this one. Please Leave Reviews.**


	8. Stained With Your Blood

_**Chapter 8: "Stained With Your Blood"**_

**My sincerest thoughts and prayers to the Japanese.**

**A mix of lemon, and blood. :] Chapter 8.**

**

* * *

**

Many Emergency vehicles and personnel flooded the street. Smoke rose into the air from the hot, destroyed blacktop and buildings. People in the streets were being evacuated. Kurai continued to look down at Tai's almost dead body hung from the flag pole. Kurai crouched down and scanned the body, and the flag pole. "You better not die on me."

Kari and TK looked away from the destruction from the other side of the building, to see Kurai. "Wait, you don't mean..." Kari was shaking from the possibility. Kurai nodded. "Oh... my god."

Matt was shocked. "But how? He fell from the top of this building.

Kurai sighed and motioned them over. "Look at this and you'll see why he's such a lucky bastard." They all ran over to the buildings edge and looked down.

"Holy shit, caught by a flag pole!" Exclaimed TK. "That lucky dog."

"Yeah, now it's just getting him back up here." Said Kurai.

Kari fell to her knees, she began to cry. How she couldn't believe her only brother was saved by a mere flag pole. But then, they all heard a creaking sound. Kurai focused in on the flag pole, which had a very large crack in it. "Oh no." He said.

The flag pole broke, and it and Tai began to plummet toward the ground. Kari covered her eyes and screamed, TK and Matt went pale, and the Digimon began to yell. Kurai stood there, widened eyes and contracted pupils. _Not gonna happen._ He thought. He then leaped forward into the air, performing a somersault, then diving straight down toward the ground.

"Kurai!" Matt shouted.

Kurai descended quickly. Locked on to Tai, he would do anything to make sure no one died today. The only problem was that he wasn't descending fast enough. _Damn it, I've got to move faster._ Kurai thought for a moment on how he could speed up, knowing that they were only 30 seconds from smashing into the ground. "Got it!" Kurai turned around so that he was facing upward and put his hand forward. He locked onto the broken part of the flag pole, still attached to the building, and fired a beam at it. It hit the broken pole, and he was able to use it to push himself down faster.

He discontinued the beam and flew faster toward the ground. He passed Tai and turned around so he could shoot a beam at the ground to slow himself down. He slowed himself to a near halt, letting Tai land on his back. It was not a comfortable landing, but Kurai was able to keep still. He let off the beam, grabbed Tais arms and held them around himself, and landed on the ground, bending his knees, and launching himself back up the side of the building.

"Kari, look!" Said TK. Kari almost couldn't open her eyes, but when she did, she was amazed at what she saw. Kurai floating in the air, holding Tai on his back. His hood was down, and his rags were all ripped up, but he was fine. Tai's shirt was ripped almost completely off, and his pants owned a hole from the flag pole, but he was alive and breathing. She began to cry as Kurai lowered himself to the roof of the building.

"Kari," Said Kurai, "Your brother is a heavy bastard, and I suggest telling him to go on a diet." This made Kari laugh a bit. Kurai grinned, and he laid Tai onto the ground.

**Three Days Later**

Tai was in the hospital, recovering from his burn, and his trauma. Kari, Matt and TK were in with him. The door suddenly came flying open as Yolei ran into the room. "Oh my god, Tai!"

"Hey!" Snapped TK, "You could have at least been at the battle."

Yolei went red. "Well..."

"You could have come home from your vacation early to help us." Added Matt. "Especially against Machinedramon."

Ken and Davis followed her in. Ken had his head down. "We tried to stop her. She's just to stubborn..."

Davis walked over to Tai's bed. "We're sorry we weren't there. There was no way for us to get through."

"What do you mean?" Inquired Tai, coughing while he spoke.

DemiVeemon sat atop of Davis' head. "There was some sort of dark barrier up, no one could get through."

"Not even Imperialdramon could break through." Said Ken.

"Vick's a tricky bastard." Said Kurai, who leaned against the wall next to the door. For once, he was wearing casual clothing. A black T-shirt, blue jeans, and wrist bands. His long hair hung down over his black bandanna. "He'll do anything to ensure victory."

"Sneaking around as always?" Chuckled TK.

"Gotta keep a low profile when you're a half cyborg sorcerer being hunted by a maniac." Kurai's eyes were closed, but he knew where everyone was in the room. Izzy walked into the room with Tentomon.

"Hey guys, we've got a big problem." He said.

"Oh great." Said Davis, "More problems."

"Yeah, my radar has picked up a huge disturbance in the Digital World." Izzy opened his laptop, and set it on the table in the room. "Look at this live camera placed in the Digital World."

Everyone accept for Tai, who laid in his bed, gathered around the computer, while Kurai leaned against the wall. "Hey, isn't that File Island?" Said Matt.

"Yes." Replied Izzy.

"But look at it, it's so... dead." Added TK.

"Abandoned." Said Izzy. "It's all Vick's fault. He's building a base on File Island. In the process, chemicals were released into the air, and all of the natives left, they headed for Server. The other problem is, he has major security. An army of corrupt Andromon surround the outside of the Island." Izzy clicked a button. "Within the many areas, are more soliders. I haven't been able to figure out who exactly, but they're all very powerful Digimon."

"So basically, it's a sneaking mission." Said Kurai. He finally opened his eyes. "An army of Digimon, plus a Kimeramon and a Machinedramon." Kurai walked away from the wall and to the window. "It's all because of me, and I'll go alone if need be."

The room went silent. Izzy walked over to him and put his hand on Kurai's shoulder. "Listen, I need a few days to finish analyzing the situation. Why don't you go get some down time."

Kurai sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, moving it behind his ears so that it didn't hang in his face. "Alright, but tell me if anything goes wrong." Kurai then turned around and walked out of the room.

"Nice to see that he's lightening up." Said Kari. "I've never seen him in casual clothing."

**

* * *

**

TK brought Kari to his house so they could relax a bit after their long couple of days. They sat on the couch watching TV. Actually, they weren't paying attention to the TV at all... They we're getting on the dirty...

TK was on top of Kari, thrusting her hard. Having done this already with Kari, TK could expand his boundaries and try new things. The couch seemed to be the ideal place just because they wanted to experiment. Kari's breasts bounced with each thrust TK delivered. She moaned with pleasure. TK was about exhausted when he pulled out and laid back on the couch.

"Damn you're tight." He groaned. He breathed heavily, and Kari sat up next to him, also breathing heavily. "It's too damn hot in this house."

Kari giggled. "It makes it that much more exciting. Kari turned around, standing up as she did so, and kissed TK on the lips, then began to work her way down his body until she got to his hard member. She began to stroke it, causing TK to twitch. "Do you like this?"

"Oh yes..." He moaned. She giggled and opened her mouth, taking in TK's hard member. She began to bob her head up and down, squeezing with her lips. He shook and moaned in pleasure. "Baby, yes."

Kari pulled her mouth up his member, and as she came off, licked the head. She then kicked her leg over TK's hips and inserted his penis into her opening. She began to bounce up and down on top of him, he moaned and grabbed her hips. He began to bounce her harder. They both moaned, sweat dripping off each others bodies.

TK rolled Kari over onto her back and began to pound her once again. There was nothing soft about this encounter. Nothing else at this moment mattered, accept that they could enjoy each other, alone. Kari moaned as her orgasm approached. "Oh TK, keep going, I'm almost there!" She said with a moan. One final thrust from TK sent a shock of pleasure up and down Kari as her orgasm rocked her body.

TK got off of Kari and Kari slid down underneath him. She once again took his member into her mouth, and pleasured him until he too climaxed. He shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed. He nearly collapsed from the pleasure. Once finished, he rolled over onto the couch and laid there exhausted. Kari cuddled up to him, breathing heavily, and rubbing her hand on TK's chest. "I love you TK." She said.

"I love you too Kari." The two shared a passionate kiss.

Two hours went by, TK and Kari were dressed, and had made up something to eat. They sat at the table, eating and talking. Play time was over, and once again, the worry kicked in. But only after Patamon and Gatomon got to the table.

"And just where have you two been?" Inquired Kari. They both blushed.

TK gasped. "You didn't..."

"We did..." Said Patamon.

TK sighed, "Can we say awkward?"

Kari giggled, and Gatomon got offensive. "Hey, if you guys can do it, so can we!"

"Okay okay, relax, I'm sorry." Kari said.

TK took a sip of his drink and sighed. "So..." He brought his hands together. Someone began to knock on the door. "How convenient." K got up and walked down the hallway to the door. "Who is it?"

"You're older brother."

"Jesus,"He said, opening the door. "Hey Matt."

"What's happening in your neck of the woods?" Chuckled Matt.

"Trying not to worry about anything."

"Yeah well, unfortunately, that's hard right now. Especially with that maniac loose." Matt entered the house and nodded at Kari.

TK sat down on the couch, the TV was still on. The news interrupted the programing. "Oh great, another problem?"

"There is a disturbance in downtown Tokyo." Said the woman on the TV. "A boy in his late teens was walking down the street when an army of... cyborg looking creatures came out of no where and began to attack him."

"Cyborgs?" Said Matt. Kari and the Digimon made their way into the living room and watched as well.

The screen cut to the battle. "As you can see, he's doing pretty well at fending them off, but police are unable to aid him. They can't make it within 50 yards of the disturbance without being throw backwards. Vehicles are being destroyed as they approach." On the screen was Kurai, with his sword drawn, encircled by Andromon.

"Oh great, we gotta get over there!" Said TK.

**

* * *

**

Kurai circled around slowly, keeping an eye on each Andromon. He had one arm pulled back, while the other held the sword in a defensive position. One of the Andromon came lunging at him. Kurai side stepped him, making him stumble. He used this opportunity and swung his blade up through Andromon's side. An oily substance shot out of the wound as it dropped to the ground. It bursted into flames and vanished. "Anyone else?" Barked Kurai.

Two more Andromon from opposite sides of the circle, leaped toward Kurai. Kurai jumped into the air, and the two Andromon clashed heads together. The both dropped as Kurai drove his sword into one of their heads. He aimed his hand at the other one. "Hell's inferno!" He shouted, initializing the spell. It caught Andromon and the two disintegrated. "Come on you bastards." He said, "I'm not finished yet!"

Kurai was not dressed in his hoody, _Great, perfect day to decide not to wear it._ He thought. Another Andromon lunged at him. Kurai jumped back, and Andromon stumbled trying to grab him. Kurai then gave him an uppercut with his free hand, slapped him in the face once, then grabbed his sword with both hands and sliced down the middle of Andromon's head. He then pulled the sword out, and it fell to the ground.

"I've made quite a mess," Kurai said, while shaking his sword off. "There's oil everywhere." Kurai smirked and looked around him. "I'm far from finished!"

"Big mistake!" Shouted Vick from a short building top. "As the new Digimon emperor, I will make you bow down to me!"

"And as a rebel, I shall make sure my sword is stained with your blood!" Kurai leaped up toward the building. Vick spread his arms out and welcome him. Kurai made it to the top, and went to slash Vick with the blade, when an Andromon shot two missiles out of it's chest. They struck Kurai, causing him to fall in front of Vick.

"So pathetic." Vick snapped his fingers, and the Andromon army vanished. The barrier went down. "It think it's time I end you..." Vick picked up Kurai's blade and examined it. "Ah, the very blade that killed your family." Vick chuckled. "And now it's coming full circle... you're next."

A blast came from behind Vick and knocked the sword out of his hand. It burned his hand. He turned around. "Who did that?"

"I did." Flamedramon stood there with his right claw extended forward. "You will not kill anyone..."

"Says you!" Snapped Vick. "You mother fucker!"

Kurai quickly pushed himself off the ground, grabbing the blade, and jabbed it right through Vick's body from behind. Blood gushed began to drip from the wound. "You'll kill no more, fuck hole." Grunted Kurai.

Vick began to laugh histerically, ignoring the pain. "You think it's over?" Vick elbowed Kurai in the face, knocking him back, and then pulled the blade out of his body. "I could level Tokyo in a second if I wanted to." Vick turned around to Kurai. "But he's not ready yet. The end is yet to come my friend."

Vick then jumped into the air, and was picked up by Kimeramon. Kurai stood up and stood at the edge of the building. "Not this time!" Kimeramon looked down and shot a blast at Kurai. He jumped out of the way, avoiding the blast. "I'll kill you yet!" Shouted Kurai. Kimeramon vanished. Kurai dropped to his knees and actually started to cry. "What the fuck do I have to do!" He shouted.

Davis and Veemon walked over to him. Davis got down and patted him on the back. "We'll get him bro, just be patient."

Kurai tried to hold back his tears for a moment. "I need him to die!" Kurai punched the hard concrete roof. "I just have to get him!"

Kari, Matt and TK sat on MetalGarurumon, with Angemon and Angewomon behind them. "Oh no." Said Kari. "He got away again."

"Poor kid." Said Matt. "He'll never find inner peace until Vick's dead."

Kurai stumbled to his feet, picking up his sword. "I need this to end before he does something truly devastating."

Davis' phone began to ring. He pulled it out and answered. "Hey Izzy." Davis listened to Izzy through the phone. "Okay, see you soon." Davis looked up at Matt and the others.

Matt nodded, instantly knowing where to go. Davis looked back at Kurai. "We need to go."

"I'll be there shortly." Said Kurai, "I need a couple minutes."

Davis nodded. "Alright." MetalGarurumon swooped down and picked up Davis and Veemon. They took off for Izzy's house.

Kurai stood still, angry with himself, and with Vick. _I'll get you Vick, I swear._

**

* * *

**

The little boy ran through the halls of Vick's base. "Man, I hate being this guys slave." He came to a room that said "Top Secret" above it. The door opened and he entered. "Master, you called?"

"Yes." Replied Vick. "I want you to get me my key."

The boy's face went pale, but he nodded. "Yes sir." The boy ran back out of the room.

"Yes little one," Said Vick, "The key that will lead me to world domination. Here, and the Real World." He looked up, and the red lights revealed a large tube filled with liquid. Inside was Kimeramon. There was another tube next to it, which housed Machinedramon. "My plan is almost complete!" He began to laugh hysterically.

**That's the end of Chapter 8. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Dirty Dreams and Unpleasant Awakenings

_**Chapter 9: Dirty Dreams and Unpleasant Awakenings**_

**Warning: LEMON.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't a clue about how poker works, I don't play chess often, and I don't own Digimon.**

**Special Thanks: I have to thank a friend and fellow writer for my lemon scene in this chapter. Lord Pata wrote the lemon. He's a great writer, especially with the couple in the lemon, and his idea raped mine in terms of sheer awesomeness.**

**Plus, I wouldn't have known how to write a lemon such as the one you're about to read. So enjoy. hopefully updates will come at you more frequently.**

**

* * *

**

Matt, TK, Kari, Davis and Ken all went to TK's house after the incident in downtown Tokyo. They didn't feel like tagging along with Izzy and Kurai because they knew it was going to lead to un-imaginable science talk from Izzy, and either anger, depression, or shame from Kurai. Yes they loved the two like family, but it was just one of those days. The situation needed to get solved soon, and the best way that they figured to get that was an evening of R&R.

TK and Kari laid passed out on the couch together. TK laid on his back while Kari laid on top of him, snuggled under his arms. Davis and Ken were playing poker on the dining room table, while Matt played a tune on his harmonica and his guitar. Multi-talented kid that Matt. Patamon slept on the back of the couch, dreaming.

He was twitching quite a bit. "What's up with Patamon?" Said Veemon.

"He's dreaming Veemon, god you're so rude." Davis lightly pounded Veemon on the head.

"I win Davis." Chuckled Ken. Davis stared at Ken's cards for a minute before throwing his cards into the air.

"You're lucky, I'll win next time." Ken continued to chuckle.

Patamon continued to dream, twitching, and turning. He was dreaming about his wonderful time with Gatomon just so many hours before the incident.

**Flashback:**

_Patamon laid on TK's bed, trying to snooze while his partner got the dirty on with Kari. What he didn't know is that Gatomon had snuck into TK's room. She had snuck up onto TK's bed and sat next to him, watching his body move as he breathed. _

_Gatomon's ears twitched at the sound of Kari and TK's moans coming from the living room. Even though she did close the door of TK's bedroom, she had a very sensitive ear so it wasn't hard for her to not hear what her partner and TK were doing._

_She remembered that "talk" she and Patamon had back when Kari was still on the hospital and how they got to "borderline" as Patamon put it and couldn't help but purr softly. She saw Patamon moving a bit till he ended sprawled on his back. Gatomon kept herself from giggling seeing him like that._

_"Now this could be so convenient," She thought with a grin and then she took off her gloves. She guided her right paw between Patamon's legs and slowly caressed his crotch causing Patamon to moan softly as his sheath became visible._

_"Gatomon... Yeah... Feels so good... zzzz..." he muttered on his sleep causing Gatomon to purr and smirk._

_"Having dirty dreams about lil ol' me? Guess they're about to come true," She thought as she started to run her feline tongue over his sheath licking it and causing Patamon's member to emerge. Gatomon upon seeing it started to lick it gently and caressed it with her paw. Patamon moaned and woke up only to get shocked at the sight of Gatomon licking and massaging his now erect monhood._

_"G-Gatomon what are? Ahh..." He couldn't finish the question due to the pleasure clouding his thoughts._

_Gatomon looked up and gently let go of his member and purred while crawling up on top of him and simply kissed him passionately. Patamon not wanting to disappoint the lady kissed her back with the same passion while caressing her body erotically making her purr and moan between the kisses._

_Gatomon always had enjoyed Patamon's company. They became close friends during the 3 years of peace that followed after Apocalymon's defeat and before the Digimon Emperor's invasion. But as time went by and they bonded more and more, she felt she wouldn't be able to go on without Patamon by her side._

_He loved her and she knew it. Patamon himself confessed her his feelings that time they talked in the hospital on Kari's room, even though that talk went beyond just words and it would have gone all the way if TK wouldn't have called Patamon due to them needing to go. But now there was nothing that could stop them from losing themselves on each other's bodies._

_Patamon used his wings to caress her butt gently and playfully slapped it causing her to moan and purr louder as she broke the kiss and looked at him with a naughty smile._

_"You naughty hamster," Gatomon said with a grin and he grinned back._

_"Says who woke me up in such special naughty way," He said and both chuckled. Patamon suddenly rolled and got her lying on her back. Gatomon purred as she felt Patamon kissing her neck and suckling on it. She was glad she had fur so that would hide any hickeys he may leave on her neck, not like she cared though._

_Patamon went down on a trail of kisses and stopped on her chest and started kiss it and nuzzle it till he found her delicate nipples buried within her fur. Upon feeling his tongue running over her right nipple, Gatomon let out a loud moan while her body squirmed slightly at the pleasure._

_"So good... More..." She said between moans as she let Patamon to have his fun with her. Patamon complied and suckled on her nipples, first one and then the other, alternating between them, Gatomon in exchange used her tail to caress Patamon's member. Both moaned softly enjoying the moment._

_Patamon stopped and went down between her legs and started to lick her moist pussy slowly and deep. Gatomon's eyes shot wide open, a loud moan escaped from her mouth. It was music for Patamon's ear. He suckled on her exterior labia and licked it earning more moans from Gatomon. After some more licks and sucks he stopped and licked his lips like if he had tasted a first class meal and then he crawled on top of her again and smiled._

_"I say you're ready kitten. But are you sure you want us to continue? I won't force you into anything you don't want to," He said and as a reply he got a deep kiss from her._

_"I want you Patamon. I want you to be my first..." She said, a blush forming on her cheeks._

_Patamon smiled and kissed her again deeply. Gatomon hugged him with passion and spread her legs getting ready for him. Patamon broke the kiss and looked at her._

_"I'll be gentle angel," He said using a pet name which really fit for her in more ways than one. Gatomon smiled and licked his lips._

_"Oh, don't worry about that tigermon; I have no barrier if that's what you're worried about. I took care of it a while ago," She said with a blush. Patamon blushed too realizing what she means and that only got Gatomon to grin._

_"I'm a kitty with needs ya know? And since you were taking long to make your move, I had to search some way to relieve myself. Now go ahead and giv-aaaahh!" She couldn't finish due to Patamon pushing his member inside her in one swift motion. It didn't hurt, but the movement got the pleasure to hit her like a ton of bricks. Patamon's member inside her felt amazing; it was the perfect size for her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately._

_As he kissed her back, Patamon started to move in and out of her deep and at a steady pace. Both Digimon moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues savored each other's mouths in a passionate frenching._

_Gatomon held on Patamon tightly as her body got rocked with each thrust from Patamon. She moaned and purred while her paws caressed his back occasionally scratching it a bit due to his deep thrusts._

_"S-So tight..." Patamon moaned as he kept pounding her. He caressed her body hungrily moaning louder as he pounded her deeper, sweat covering their bodies as they kissed again in passion. Patamon suddenly pulled out of her earning a pleading meow from Gatomon. He could feel her opening all wet and in need for more. He had something in mind but for that needed to be sure of something._

_"P-Pata Why did you stopped?" She asked him while unconsciously taking a paw to her opening and rubbed it gently causing her to moan loud. Patamon got closer to her and kissed her._

_"Gatomon you trust on me?" He asked her which got her confused but she did nod._

_"Yes, I trust on... nngh... you Patamon why?" She asked him between moans due to her self-pleasure. Patamon gently got on top of her again while moving her paw aside and looked at her._

_"Okay, then need you to wrap your arms and legs around me and hold on me tightly," He told her. Gatomon still confused did what he told her and wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. When Patamon felt this he lifted himself taking her with him and without warning he took air causing his dick to thrust into her deep and hard. Gatomon's eyes opened in surprise. Her pupils became little dots and she let out a loud moan. Their first position paled at the intensity of this new one as just the first thrust made her have a small orgasm rocking her body._

_"Oh Goddramon! Ahhh!" Gatomon moaned louder as Patamon flapped his wings and pounded her deep and hard. He moaned louder as he tried to keep the pace. He was actually surprised he managed to fly and make love to her at the same time, and even though he wasn't flying too high, it was enough to make the experience something unforgettable._

_Finally after some more thrusts, Patamon lowered them back to the bed and continued thrusting into her. Gatomon rolled getting him under her and then she stared to move herself up and down on his member faster and harder. She could feel her orgasm getting near. Patamon used his wings to caress her nipples adding more pleasure to her._

_"I'm getting near..." Gatomon moaned. That was Patamon's signal. He rolled getting her again on her back and pounded her faster and deeper. This was much for Gatomon to hold and with a loud meowing moan she hit a powerful orgasm. She held on Patamon for dear life as her orgasm rocked her body. Patamon still humped her wildly as his orgasm was so close._

_"A-Ahhh... I... I'm near... w-want me t-to pull out?" Patamon managed to ask between moans. Gatomon kissed him hard and deep and wrapped her legs around him as her answer. Patamon held onto her and with a final thrust he buried himself deep inside her and hit his orgasm hard. He shivered in pleasure as he released himself into her. Gatomon moaned louder as she had another orgasm. She purred loud as she and Patamon continued kissing each other hungrily, just enjoying the moment._

_A few minutes later after their orgasms died, Patamon rolled them on their sides gently, Gatomon kept a leg around him and purred softly._

_"That was so amazing..." She purred and licked Patamon's lips. Patamon smiled and caressed her right ear gently._

_"Yeah, sure was... We have to repeat it someday," he said with a grin and Gatomon purred seductively._

_"Mmmmnh... I sure agree with that Patamon. By the way, where in the world you got the idea for the sex in the air? That was so amazing." She asked him while nuzzling him softly. Patamon grinned at her._

_"It did come to me while trying to think in how else I could pleasure angel," He said and she got touched._

_"How thoughtful from you hon," She said and then snuggled on him and smiled softly._

_"I love you Pata..." She said softly, now getting relaxed. Patamon kissed her forehead gently and smiled._

_"I love you too Gato," He replied to her as he also got relaxed and soon both started to close their eyes and fell to sleep but now happy for what they just shared._

**Flashback End:**

Patamon began to twich on the back of the couch from his dream. Gatomon had been taking a cat nap in TK's bedroom and walked by Patamon as he was twiching. She grinned at him, _Dirty minded hamster._ She thought as she passed her.

Veemon greeted her to the dining room, which sat just outside of the living room with a wide, open door way. "Well good morning, after noon, or evening to you Gatomon."

"Hi." She responded. She climbed up Davis' chair and onto the table. Davis was focusing really hard. Since he couldn't win at Poker, he decided he wanted to try Chess instead, which Ken accepted with enthusiasm.

"He's lost three straight games of Poker." Said Matt, "He's determined to beat Ken in any game now, even if it results to Go Fish."

Patamon began to moan from his dream, enjoying the memory of sex with Gatomon, both mentally, and unfortunately, physically. Everyone at the table looked at him, and hoped he wasn't sick or something. His member was hard, and began to pulsate, releasing his warm, white substance. It ran down the back of the couch and pooled on the floor. And there was a lot of it. Following his orgasm, he awoke to see everyone at the table staring at him.

Veemon's pupils were tiny, as his brain couldn't process what had just happened as fast as everyone else. Patamon began to blush while drops of semen fell from the tip of his now flacid member. Veemon began to speak in stutters... "That little hamster... he just... he... he..."

"Wow Patamon," Said Davis, "Who or what were you dreaming about?"

"Davis," Veemon snapped, "Please tell me I'm dreaming, please just tell me I'm dreaming." Veemon turned and shouted in Davis' face. "Tell me I'm dreaming! That is not right, I've never heard of a Digimon having a wet dream, I mean look at the pool of it on the floor!"

Davis was leaning back, away from Veemon. The commotion woke TK and Kari, who were ruffled up. They both had messy hair, and TK yawned like a lion. Kari sat back to let TK get up, waving one of her bare feet over TK before he moved. He wiped his arm across his face, stood up, grabbed and squeezed Kair's toes, and walked around the couch. "What's all the yelling for?"

Veemon turned around and began yelling at TK. "Your little friend just wet the back of your couch and the floor!"

TK blinked at him, "It's not like it's going to be there forever, people wet themselves, why can't Digimon?"

"No, you don't get it, it's not piss!" Veemon jumped up and down on the table three times before calming down, Davis leaned forward and nodded his head at Patamon.

TK blinked again, and slowly turned toward Patamon. There he was, lying on his side, member still exposed, dripping semen. He slowly looked down and saw the pool of semen on the floor. TK scratched the back of his head, "Patamon?"

Patamon's eyes were watering, and a bed blush line was visible across his face. "I'm sorry TK." He stuttered.

Veemon began to chuckle, "Wouldn't it have been funny if he was facing the other way?" This comment irritated TK, and Davis pounded him on the head again, only this time, hard, and it left a lump.

"You should really be more considerate of others." Said Davis.

"Check mate." Ken chuckled. Davis quickly turned and looked at the bored. He grabbed his hair and grunted. Ken got up and walked away from the table to let Davis wallow in his defeat.

TK's eyes caught Gatomon, who had her head down and was blushing. Kari also saw this, even from the couch. TK walked out of the living room, through the dining room and into the bath room. He came back out with a towel. He went over to Patamon's mess and wiped it up with the towel. "I'm sorry bud." He said. Once he finished, he tossed the towel into the dirty laundry basket. He grabbed his hat off of the wall and put it on. He then picked up Patamon and set him up on top of his head. "We're going for a walk." He said before turning to the door and walking down the hall. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door. He exited casually and let the door shut.

Davis glared at Veemon. "Good job, you pissed him off." Veemon held his head down.

Worrmon stood next to Gatomon, and Ken sat back down and Matt put his Guitar and Harmonica away. Kari got off the couch and made her way to the dining room, her bare feet pressing against the cold, hardwood floor made her shiver a bit. She crouched down next to Gatomon, who was sitting on the table. She whispered to Gatomon, "Don't worry about it, it's natural. Veemon is just being a jerk because he's jealous." Gatomon smiled. Her partner could always make her feel better.

Everyone was ignoring them. They were all focused on Davis, who was complaining about losing when he wasn't paying attention. "A smart player doesn't let anything distract him." Said Ken. Davis was truly embarrassed.

Kari picked up Gatomon and walked over to the couch, where they sat down and began to talk. "I'm just wondering," Said Kari, "How did you know me and TK were having sex earlier?"

"My ears." Replied Gatomon. "Don't forget I'm a cat species, and I can hear quite well, even behind closed doors."

Kari blushed. "Well, you're definitely one dirty kitty." Kari then sighed "I just hope TK and Patamon don't take it too hard."

**

* * *

**

"And he walks alone with his Digimon..." Remarked Vick, watching a large screen in his quarters. "Perfect chance to make them suffer a hard hit, wouldn't you say little one?"

The little boy nodded, shaking and shivering, but not disagreeing with Vick.

Vick chuckled. "He's almost ready..."

**End of Chapter 9. Please leave your thoughts and remarks in the form of Reviews. **


	10. Broken

_**Chapter 10: Broken**_

**Sorry for the delay, the site has been acting weird as we all know, but hopefully it stays up and running. Chapter 10 people.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a half an hour since TK and Patamon left the house. They were taking a walk so they could get away from the others. No words had been spoken yet, as TK was shocked and Patamon was embarrassed. But, thirty minutes of silence was broken when TK asked Patamon a question.

"Your dream must have been intense huh?" Said TK in a lower, darker voice. Patamon blushed and huffed. "If you don't want to talk, I understand."

Patamon sighed and finally spoke. "Yes, it was." He said, "I'm sorry about your floor and couch."

"It's fine Patamon," He said, "So you had fun with her?"

"Yes." Said Patamon, "She opened up my eyes in a sense. This whole time I had been so worried, and so stressed, and she showed me the way to get around it. She showed me love." TK remained silent for a moment. Patamon whined once and knocked on his head with his paw. "Earth to TK?"

"What?" Said TK as he snapped out of his day dream. "Sorry, I was just thinking." TK stopped, they were in the middle of the park. A fountain was shooting up water. It rested in the center of a circle of red bricks. TK stared at the fountain. "I just can't help but remember what Kurai said that one night."

"About what TK?" Inquired Patamon.

"He said something about a 'prophecy.' I don't know what he meant." TK sighed and looked ahead.

**Flashback:**

_"Oh it's no trick my friend." Said Kurai. "It's called El ciclón del Pacífico, or, Cyclone of the Pacific. It's very powerful, but I don't want to risk destroying your house." TK smiled, and Kurai made the ball of blue light vanish. "I just want to know how I ended up in the Digital world. Maybe it was related to my whole problem right now, I really don't know. But I intend of finding out."_

_Kurai stood up and walked toward the door. "He's a murderer, he'll kill anyone he sees as a threat. And his obsession with you guys is sickening. That's why I'm here. I have to keep him from you... to fulfill the prophecy."_

_TK stood up and followed him. "What the hell? Prophecy? What do you mean?"_

_"You will learn more soon. But I must do my part in order to make sure it happens." Kurai said no more and exited the house, leaving TK, Kari, and Patamon to ponder on the situation. TK sighed as Kari came up from behind him and hugged him._

**Flashback End:**

TK was silent, as was Patamon. They stared at the fountain for a few seconds before the silence was broken.

"It was told to be by my master." Said a voice from behind TK. TK turned around to see Kurai, black hoody on, hood up, and black, blood stained pants. He was leaning against a tree, staring as well at the fountain. "He told me that an evil would threaten the fate of the world, and that a group of 'chosen ones' would attempt to stop it." Kurai glanced at TK. "In this case, your the chosen ones."

TK nodded. Kurai continued, "But the evil would prove too powerful in one particular meeting, and when it all seemed hopeless, when they were down and out, when they knew it was the end..." Kurai snapped his fingers, "Out from the shadows came a hero who was capable of destroying the enemy." Kurai pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm supposed to be that hero." Kurai sighed and looked up into the leaves of the tree, and through the leaves, the sky. "However, the events that have taken place here don't completely match up."

"What do you mean?" Inquired TK, who began to approach Kurai.

Kurai inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a quick huff. "You and your angel, Kari, were not in harms way when I first saw you. Yes the Digital World was already being destroyed, but you were not in danger. And Vick had no idea where I was yet." Kurai paused, pulled out a water bottle from the bag on his belt, and drank some of it. When he stopped, he spoke again. "Vick's been obsessed with you kids since that portal opened in the sky all those years ago. He's always been crazy. Him and his group of renegade soldiers killed my family and took me away. He must have thought I was someone else."

"What do you mean, 'someone else?'" Inquired TK.

"Apparently, there was a kid in Colorado with two pet Digimon. I also lived in Colorado." It clicked in TK's mind who he was referring to. Kurai looked at him. "We lived in the same general area for a while, but he moved away, and Vick got me instead. From there on, his intentions changed. He wanted an army of elite super soldiers to fight the problems that you had to face, those Digimon problems with Myotismon and guys like them."

"Yeah well, that's what the Military thought too, but they found out quickly that it wasn't going to do any good." TK Chuckled. "Willis lived in Colorado. We know who you're talking about. If we see him again, I'll make sure to introduce you."

"Yeah," Said Kurai, "But back to what I was saying, Vick experimented on me. He wanted his army of super soldiers so bad. I am the prototype. I am not full machine, and not full human. I escaped before he could finish. And now he's running around as the Digimon emperor." Kurai sighed and took another sip out of his bottle. "I didn't want to kill those android things, but I had to, and I knew he was controlling them."

TK sighed, "I understand. But what about the rest of this prophecy, is it wrong or something?"

Kurai chuckled. "Maybe not entirely." He said, "While the events are taking place out of order, or not even the way they were told to take place, the end result may still be the same, and I intend on ensuring it." TK smiled, as did Patamon. Kurai looked over at TK, "In short, I'm going to kick Vick's ass."

"That's the spirit." Cheered Patamon.

TK chuckled and then looked at Kurai again. "You show up at the randomest of times."

"I had to escape from Izzy." He said with a chuckle, "He explained the situation that was going on before Vick showed up, and then told me what he's planning on doing. I believe there is more than just Vick that we have to worry about."

"I figured that too," Added TK, "Since the destruction began before either of you arrived." Both of them sighed. TK had about enough of walking around. "Let's just go back to my place, we can relax and figure all fo this out later."

Kurai nodded in agreement, but Patamon disapproved. "No way!" He shouted, "If you don't want Veemon's carcus on your floor, I suggest we stay out."

"Patamon, relax." Said TK, "Veemon is just jealous of you, ignore him." Patamon looked at TK in question, and TK got red. "Oh come on buddy, I understand, and you know Gatomon will understand, right?" Patamon grew impatient. "I'm sorry bud, I just want to get home, all of this is making me weary."

Patamon let off his angry look and sighed. "Fine TK," He said, flying back up to his hat. TK thanked him, and Patamon spoke again, "But if he starts, someone's going to be cleaning bloods stains out of your carpet." TK and Kurai began to laugh.

From behind the water fountain, a dark figure appeared. Kurai and TK stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a grin open across the face of the figure.

**

* * *

**

Kari and Gatomon stood outside, each drinking a Strawberry Flavored Water. They were waiting for the boys to get back. "Where do you think they went?" Said Gatomon.

"Not sure." Replied Kari, "But they'll be back soon." They both brought their bottles to their mouths and began to drink. Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the east, about three miles away.

Gatomon choked and dropped her bottle. Kari also choked, but held hers tight. "What the hell?" Snapped Gatomon in between coughs.

"Something's up!" Replid Kari. She looked east and saw the smoke rise. "It came from the park!"

The door flew open, and Matt, Davis and Ken, with the Digimon, ran out quickly. "We got trouble." Said Matt. "I know it's my brother, I know he's in trouble!"

**

* * *

**

TK laid on his stomach, bruised up from the explosion. Kurai laid on top of him, grabbing at his head. The dark figure stepped out from the shadow of the fountain, revealing himself as Vick. Behind him was an Andromon, captured under Vick's control. "How does it feel to be upstaged?"

Kurai slowly rolled off of TK and stumbled to his feet. His face was cut open above the right eye. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"Why would I want to quit?" Said Vick. "Right now, I have a base being constructed in the Digital World, and the entire Island is under my control. My Soviet Soldiers, plus all of these Digimon, are helping me keep it secure." Vick began to laugh hysterically. "I'm winning, Kurai."

Kurai slowly drew his sword out and stepped away from TK. "Not if I have anything to say about it." TK slowly stumbled to his feet and looked at Vick. Kurai glanced back at him, "Stay back."

Kurai turned his attention to Vick, but then, a golden light flashed from behind them. From the light emerged Angemon. "Good," Said TK, "You won't be alone."

Kurai nodded, then looked at Angemon. "Let's go!" Kurai and Angemon both leaped toward Vick and Andromon. Andromon rushed Angemon, hitting him hin the face. Kurai swung his blade at Vick, who easily dodged each swing.

"Come on, you've got to do better, Anthony..." Vick mocked Kurai.

"Don't call me that!" Barked Kurai, who swung at VIck's face, catching his cheek and slicing a little cut open. Kurai jumped back. He then glanced behind him. Angemon and Andromon were battling.

Angemon flew up into the air and cocked his fist back. "Hand of Fate!" He yelled as he threw the punch, firing a golden beam at Andromon. It connected with an explosion, sending Andromon flying backward. "It's cheating to take someone by surprise!"

"Really?" Mocked Vick, "Then try this!" The ground began to shake. After a few seconds of shaking, the ground behind Vick opened up, and Kimeramon rose from it.

"Fuck!" Snapped TK, "This isn't good!" TK looked up at Angemon and gave him the signal. Angemon then Warp-Digivolved to Seraphimon.

Seraphimon flew up to Kimeramon and began to assault him. "Good, keep it up!" Shouted TK. Seraphimon was landing hits on Kimeramon's large head, but wasn't having very much affect.

Kimeramon grabbed him and began to squeeze. The sound of Seraphimon's armor cracking could be heard from a mile away. His screams were even louder. Kurai focused on Vick, not losing a bit of hatred. Vick began to walk toward Kurai. Kurai began to walk toward Vick as well, and both of them came face to face. "I'm going to kill you." Growled Kurai.

"Try." Vick simply said.

Kurai swung his blade up, just barely missing Vick, then swung down. Vick dodged him again. Kurai follwed Vick's movements as he swung, but Vick avoided each swing. "Fucker!" Snapped Kurai, as he jabbed the blade into Vick's shoulder.

Vick shouted in pain, and Kurai let go of the sword and quickly spear tackled him into the ground. He stood back up and twisted the sword around in Vick's shoulder, creating a hole in his shoulder. Vick screamed in agony, and Kurai bulled the blade out of his shoulder. Vick grabbed at the hole and groaned in pain. Suddenly, a blast struck Kimeramon. Kimeramon let go of Seraphimon and directed his attention elsewhere. It was Imperialdramon.

Seraphimon hit the ground. His armor was cracked, and some of it was falling off. "Seraphimon!" Yelled TK as he ran over to him, "You okay?"

Seraphimon grunted. "I'm fine, I'll be just fine." He coughed and stumbled up. Imperialdramon landed in front of Kimeramon and began to pound him in the face.

Davis, Ken, Matt and Kari arrivednext to TK. "Hey bro, you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Kari ran up to TK and caught him in a tight embrace. "Oh TK, I was so worried about you."

Ophanimon landed next to Seraphimon. They looked at each other, both remembering their experience with one another. But now was not the time, now was the time to help Imperialdramon take out Kimeramon. They both took off and got behind Kimeramon. Imperialdramon stepped back and aimed his Positron Laser at Kimeramon.

Ophanimon and Seraphimon prepared their attacks. "Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Sefirot Crystal!"

"Positrol Laser!"

The three Digimon fired their attacks at Kimeramon, engulfing him in a mixture of orange, white, and red flames, followed by an explosion.

Kurai looked up at the firey explosion and smirked. "Game over." He turned back to Vick and raised his blade. The ground began to shake violently once again. Kurai was distracted, and a light came from the hole that Kimeramon made. Another Digimon came from the hole, Machinedramon.

"Oh no." Said Matt, "Not him again."

Imperialdramon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon focused on Machinedramon, who hovered just above the cloud of smoke created by them. As the three approached him, Machinedramon charged his Giga Cannon and fired it at them. They all avoided the blast, distracting them long enough for Kimeramon to smack them all into the ground with a single arm.

"How the hell?" Shouted Davis, "Imperialdramon is bigger than him, how did he do that?"

"This is bad guys." Said TK. "Very very bad."

Imperialdramon landed on Ophanimon and Seraphimon. He almost crushed both of them, but he got up as quickly as he could in hopes of not hurting them. They both got up and stumlbed around. "Sorry guys." Said Imperialdramon.

"Don't worry about it." Replied Ophanimon, "We're not hurt."

Kimeramon screeched, and he flew up next to Machinedramon. Vick got up and jumped back away from Kurai. "You may have injured me for now, but this isn't over." Vick looked up at the two Digimon. "Let my master plan begin!" He turned around and raised his good arm. "DNA Digivolve!"

Both Kimeramon and Machinedramon began to glow. In seconds, both of them began to dissolve, and the sky went black. A cloud began to form around where the two Digimon were dissolving, and the cloud engulfed them completely.

"What the fuck?" Said Ken, "What is going on?"

"DNA Digivolving? Between those two?" Said Davis in shock.

Vick laughed, and the ground began to shake again. The cloud began shape into the form of a giant egg, then turned solid. A red glow radiated off of it. Electrical boxes and power lines were sparking and igniting, and the lights in the city were going haywire. Imperialdramon stumbled back from the power that was coming from the giant egg. Seraphimon and Ophanimon began to shiver and shake.

"Welcome to the party!" Shouted Vick. Right after he said that, the egg hatched, and a giant creature dropped from it and landed on the ground, causing the ground to shake violently. It stood a little shorter than Imperialdramon, but it;s power was more terrifying than anything they've ever felt before. It's head was very similar to Kimeramon, it had four black arms, and on the upper left hand, it's middle finger was red. Spikes protruded from it's elbows, and it had large, very dark blue legs and feet, resembling Garurmon's legs, and red toes. It's chest and stomach were a tannish color. Above the main body, was a yellow flame, spirit looking thing that resembled Machinedramon. It's ghost like claws were blueish in color. On the top, it had Machinedramon's Giga Cannon.

"Oh no." Said Ken, "That thing."

"Do you know what it is?" Inquired TK.

"I..." Ken dropped to his knees. "That thing... It's pure evil..."

Kari and TK were watching him, his eyes were wide and he was fearful. "Ken..." Said Kari. Suddenly, Kari was snatched up by Andromon, who had been lying in wait after getting attacked by Angemon. "What? No!" She yelled as Andromon brought her over to Vick.

TK turned around and became infuriated. "Kari! You better not touch her!"

Vick grinned at Kari. "My my," He said, "Aren't you cute. I think I'm going to bring you back to my base so we can... get to know each other." Vick began laughing sadistically.

Kurai turned around and went for a swing at Vick. "Come here you fucking prick!" The New Digimon saw Kurai go for Vick, and instantly swung it's upper left arm, catching Kurai off guard and sending him flying through a concrete wall.

TK watched as Vick began to feel up Kari, as she was restrained by Andromon. "No, I won't let you hurt her!" TK began to run after Vick. He approached him and cocked his fist. The large beast saw this too, and did to TK what he did to Kurai, but even harder. TK flew back, flying through and breaking two trees. He flew out to the street, going through the passenger side window of a car, and coming out through the driver side of a car. He hit a car on the other side of the street back first, denting the door. TK instantly went unconscious.

"Now that I've taken care of that, it's time to go." He looked up at the beast and grinned. "I present to you... Millenniummon." As he said this, Millenniummon roared. "Time to go home buddy." He said sadistically. Millennuimmon set his arm down, letting Vick and Andromon walk into his large palm. Vick turned around and raised his good arm. "If you wish to challenge me again, you know where to find me." Millenniummon, with Vick, Andromon and Kari, were consumed by a red glow, then vanished.

Davis and Matt watched in fear and shock. Ken was speechless. "Ken, snap out of it." Said Davis, patting him on the shoulder.

"What?" Said Ken, "Sorry."

"It's ok man, but we have some shit to take care of, like getting Kurai out of the wall, and finding TK."

Matt and Ken both nodded. The ran over to the wall that Kurai was sent through. Before they reached it, a light glowed from inside of it, and then the wall exploded. The trio had to cover their faces because of the loose, sharp concrete. Kurai was standing where the wall used to be, cracking his neck and streching. "That mother fucker did it again!" Kurai walked out to the middle of the path and screamed. "I'll get you Vick!"

Davis ran up to Kurai and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Kurai, relax. We'll get him, now come on, we need to find TK."

Kurai sighed. Tears were flowing from his eyes. He allowed Davis to guide him over to the rest of the group.

They made their way to the street and saw the broken windows of the car. There was broken glass everywhere, and a lot of it was stained with blood. THey then saw TK laying on the ground next to the car across the street. The dent in the door was huge. "TK!" Yelled Matt, running across the street to aid his brother. He knelt down and examined hios body. There was glass stuck in his back through his shirt. "Oh fuck. TK, are you awake?" TK was mubmling to himself, and he was crying.

"It's okay little bro, we're here for you."

"I can't believe... I let him... take her." Said TK between grunts and groans. He began to cough up blood.

"I know it hurts bro, but we need to get you to the hospital ASAP!" Matt turned around and looked ta Ken. "Call the hospital, get an ambulance here now!"

"Right." Ken nodded. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

While he did this, Davis stood next to Kurai. Kurai was pissed off beyond belief. "I'm gonna kill that fucking dick hole."

"Kurai, don't worry, we'll get him." Said Davis. "It takes team work."

Kurai sighed. "No, all I've managed to do is hurt you guys even more." Kurai clenched his fist so hard that he began to bleed. "I'm going to end his life..."

"They're on their way." Said Ken.

"So Ken, what was that thing?" Inquired Davis.

Ken trembled at the thought of it. "That thing... was Millenniummon."

From a distance, the sirens could be heard. "We're gonna get you help TK."

Veemon, Wormmon, Gabumon, Gatomon and Patamon approached from the park. "We're sorry, we let you down." Said Patamon.

Matt sighed. "It's okay guys, don't worry about it."

Gabumon's head was down. "If I had been able to help, this wouldn't have happened."

"You're sick, Gabumon. It's better that you stayed out of it."

TK began to cry loudly. It was the result of a mixture of pain, heartache, and guilt. "Why?" He called out as he cried. That's all he could say. The rest of the group felt terrible. The ambulance finally arrived.

**

* * *

**

In the Digital World, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon, were investigating a strange sighting on the coast of the Server Continent.

"Damn, I got nothing Cody." Said Yolei. "There is nothing out here."

"You're right." Said Cody. "Must have been a drunk Digimon or something that reported it."

Ankylomon and Aquilamon both picked up a scent in the air. "Don't jump to conclusions yet." Said Ankylomon. "I smell something."

"So do I." Added Aquilamon.

Suddenly, a large Digimon passed high over head. It was easy to make out, but they didn't know what it was. "Hey, it looks like Kimeramon!" Exclaimed Cody.

"Yeah." Said Yolei. "But it looks... worse... more evil..."

"It is..." Said Ankylomon. "Much worse..."

**Chapter 10 ends here. Review please.**


	11. The Invasion

_**Chapter 11: The Invasion**_

**I apologize sincerely for the long wait, I have been very sick.**

**Warning: Sexual Content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, never have, never will, but still love it.**

* * *

TK was asleep in the hospital, but was not in peace to say the least. His body was trembling, and tears kept flowing from his eyes. Matt was asleep next to his bed. Patamon and Gabumon were asleep ON his bed. Music was on the radio, and the overhead ceiling fan was on medium. A cool breeze swept through the room. Kurai stood outside of the hospital room with Ken and Davis. Izzy, Yolei and Cody had joined them.

"So now what?" Said Ken, "Kari's been kidnapped, Tai and TK are both in the hospital, and we're all worn out."

"Yeah, this Vick guy is really getting on my nerves!" Snapped Davis.

Izzy sighed. "Well, I guess all we can do now is face him head on."

"Face him head on huh?" Said Kurai.

"Yes." Replied Izzy. "It's the only way to take him down now." He looked at Ken and Davis.

Matt walked out of the room yawning. "Hey guys." Said Matt. "What's up?"

"We're thinking about facing Vick head on." Replied Davis.

"Going to File Island?" Said Matt. "That's a death wish."

"It's the only way we'll get Kari back and end this madness." Replied Izzy. "We need a plan to bypass the security though." Izzy pulled out his laptop and typed in a few codes. This pulled up a live camera of File Island. Something large swooped across the screen toward File Island.

"Hey, isn't that what we saw in the sky when we were on Server's Coast?" Said Cody.

Yolei adjusted her glasses and peered into the screen. "Yeah, that was it alright."

Kurai huffed. "Milleniummon and Vick."

"The security barrier is all electronic." Said Izzy, "Fences, invisible walls, Andromon sentries, you name it."

"Then I'll just break in, fine the control room and fry the entire thing." Added Kurai. He leaned against the wall with his hood up. His eyes shined, but were angry. His mind was flooded with thoughts of vengeance.

"It's much more complicated than that Kurai." Said Izzy. "It won't be a walk in the park, you're going to need us."

Kurai grunted and pushed himself off the wall. He slowly walked over to a nearby window and peered out it. He sighed, then cracked his neck. "I'm not planning on going alone." He glanced back at them, "It's more than revenge now, it's a rescue mission."

"Alright." Said Izzy with a smile, "I have a plan to get there already set up, so all we need to do is get to the Digital World." Everyone nodded in agreement.

The sound of grunting and coughing came from behind the group. "Wait..." TK had crawled out of bed and dragged himself to the door of his hospital room. "I need to go with you... Kari..." TK stumbled away from the door and fell forward. Ken was close enough to catch him on his way down, and he stood him back up, supporting him.

"You can't go in this condition dude." Said Davis, "You'll end up getting yourself killed!"

"It's a risk... I'm willing to take... for Kari..." Grunted TK, coughing between words.

"Bro, are you crazy?" Barked Matt, "How do you think Tai feels right now? You know very well that he would rather go than you, but he's still laid up in bed!"

"Let him come..." Said Kurai. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, and Kurai knew what they were thinking. He chuckled, "The only thing keeping him awake right now is his love for Kari, if it wasn't for that, he would have passed out on the floor."

Matt sighed and looked at TK. Kurai cut through the group and rested his hand on Matt's shoulder. "We've got this."

"But TK's hurt, he could..." Matt was cut off by Kurai.

"Nobody is going to die as long as I have anything to say about it." Kurai was stern with his words, and everyone trusted him. Matt smiled at him, and Kurai smiled back.

* * *

A few hours past, and the group had entered the Digital World. They were unable to enter on File Island, so they entered on Server's coast and boated across This took quite some time, but they Kurai used a spell that sped them up immensely. File Island was in sight, and the GPS indicated that they were almost one mile away from the coast.

Matt sat at the front of the boat watching. He was looking at the water when he saw something disturbing. "Guys stop the boat!" He yelled. Cody shut off the motor and anchored the boat.

"What's up Matt?" Inquired Izzy.

"The water..." He said, "It's black... Completely black." Matt was in shock. Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Ken and Davis all looked out at the water. It was indeed black. Charcoal black.

"What in the world?" Said a confused Davis.

"It's a sign of darkness." Said Ken. "I feel the same darkness from this water that I did when I was the Digimon Emperor." Ken looked down at the floor of the boat. "I can't escape it, I just can't."

Izzy opened his laptop and aimed the camera on it at the water. It scanned the water, and then beeped a few times. Izzy looked at the computer and analyzed the image. "Oh my god, that... that water..." Izzy trembled. "That water is filled with oil..."

"Oil? From the island?" Inquired Matt.

"Yes, the computer analyzed it and..." Izzy paused and looked out at the black water of the ocean. "It's not just any oil, it's more toxic and deadly than our oil back home. This stuff is filled with chemicals and acids, and it's really hot. This stuff will kill you even by the slightest touch."

"An environmental hazard." Added Kurai, "Just what we need, I'm getting tired of the fucking road blocks! I want this to end!" An electrical spark caused by intense anger and energy build up shot off of Kurai's body into the air.

"Hey hey hey!" Exclaimed Izzy, "Relax, just because we don't know exactly what it is doesn't mean it's not flammable, relax!"

Kurai sighed and walked to the back of the boat, where he plopped down on the seat. "So... how do we get across?" Inquired Ken.

Kurai looked at the sky, then stood back up. "We walk." He said. They all looked at him once again like he was insane. He could only grin. He lept up onto the ledge of the boat and extended his hands forward. He kept his fingers together, and connected his pointer fingers, and his thumbs, creating a diamond shaped hole in the center of his hands. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then, while exhaling, he sent out a golden light at the toxic water. It stopped just above the water, then it widened to about eight feet wide. It stretched out toward the island making a little bridge. Kurai let his hands down and hopped down onto it. "See, totally durable. Let's go, it won't stay up for long."

He began to walk forward. Everyone watched in awe, and then her turned back to them. "Come on guys, seriously, it's just a mile." He turned back around and began to walk toward the island again. Then, one by one, the group began to get down on the bridge and walk across. Matt had to help TK down, and help him walk across the bridge. TK was still hurting, but he was determined.

As they walked across Kurai's bridge spell, they noticed several thousands of dead fish and birds in the deadly substance. May of these dead creatures were skeletons, or becoming skeletons because it melted their bodies. It was pure black, with tints of red and green here and there, utterly disgusting. They were about half a mile away from the shore, and Kurai scanned the shore. There was no guards, it was just an empty beach. At the top of the beach was a small cliff, and on top of it was heavy vegetation. _I'm sure that behind the brush there are electric fences._

Kurai glanced back at Izzy, "Hey Izzy, where's all the security?"

"I don't know." Replied Izzy, "Probably beyond that brush."

"I hope your right." Said Kurai, turning to look back in front of him. As they walked, TK stumbled a bit. Luckily, Matt had his arm wrapped around his shoulder, or TK would have fell into the evil looking substance. Kurai looked down at the bridge spell and saw that small cracks were forming. _Damn it, it's going to break soon._ He looked back at the group, "Guys we gotta move faster, this thing is breaking faster than I thought it would. We have to run."

"But Kurai." Said Davis, "TK can't run."

Kurai grunted. "Fine, then I'll carry him." Kurai ran back to the group and stopped in front of Matt and TK, then turned around and got down on one knee. "Get on my back and hold on, this is going to be a rough ride." Matt helped TK get onto Kurai's back. The rest of the group ran forward as Kurai stood up. "Alright TK, hold on tight."

Kurai began to move forward, unable to run very fast due to TK's presence on his back. The group was getting far ahead of Kurai and TK. Izzy was the first to make it to shore, then the bridge began to crack even more. The bridge-shore connection began to break apart, and Davis and Ken had to leap over a gap to get across. Yolei and Cody followed, and then Matt jumped across, just barely making it over the substance.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Kurai, "It's breaking too fast." He looked down as he ran, watching the cracks grow, then looked forward at the shattering bridge. In a last minute attempt, Kurai lept into the air, letting the bridge break underneath him. TK had his eyes closed, and his grip was nearly choking Kurai, but he fought it. They were still a good thrity feet from the shore, and Kurai knew he had to do something. "TK, let go." He said.

"What, are you insane?" Shouted TK.

"Just fucking let go, trust me." Replied Kurai. TK gritted his teeth, and trusted Kurai's words, letting go and sliding down. As he slid, Kurai quick;y turned himself in mid air and grabbed TK by the wrist with both of his hands. "Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt." Kurai then flung TK up over his head, turning around once again, and threw him toward the shore. TK flew through the air like a bullet, and crashed into the ground behind the group. He screamed in agony as his pain was amplified.

Meanwhile, Kurai began to descend toward the dark, toxic water. _Damn it, I have no choice, gotta use the beast._ Kurai sighed as he spread hos body out, arms to both sides, legs apart. "Go!" He shouted, summoning a reddish colored flame that consumed Kurai's body. The flame grew even hotter and expanded. Everyone watched in awe. The flame the fell further, and just before hitting the water, the flame exploded, sending up a cloud of smoke with a red and green color spiraling throughout it. Then, out of the smoke, a transparent dragon beast figure rose from the smoke for only a second, then vanished.

Kurai was now high in the air amnd had a great view of the island. _Yep, tons of security, I'm going to have to figure a way in._ Kurai knew he would get spotted if he stayed in the air long enough, so he aimed himself at the ground and began to drop. He performed a somersault in mid air, and then straightened himself up and down, slowing his descent so he could land harmlessly on the ground. As he landed, TK was just getting up.

"Nice move genius." Barked TK, "You could have done something a little less painful."

Kurai coughed a little, then shook himself off. "Sorry, it was the only way to save you." Kurai then began to walk toward the cliff.

"Man, he's uptight today." Said Davis.

* * *

Vick laughed hysterically as his evil plan was coming together. Behind him, shackled to the wall was a helpless Kari. Her arms were shackled to the wall above her head, her legs to the wall below. She had been stripped of her clothes and items, which were all in storage somewhere else in the base. Her luscious breasts hung out, and her nipples were hard, as this particular room was cold, the way Vick liked it. It matched his personality quite well. Her skin shined in the dark room from TV monitor reflections and dim lights throughout the room. She was tired, cold and worried, but could do anything about the situation.

Vick began to laugh at one of the monitors. It showed a large explosion taking out one of the taller buildings in Factorial Town. "This is great, soon, this entire island will be my base, and I'll control the Digital World, and the Real World from this very place."

Kari spoke softly, "You're a monster."

Vick heard her and sat up in his chair. "I'm a monster, am I?" He said. He quickly stood up and turned around. He took his shades off, and slowly began to approach Kari. Vick's rags resembled Ken's old emperor outfit, but was mostly covered by a long black duster coat. "If I'm a monster, then what do you call the inhabitants of this world? They're monsters too, right?"

Kari did not answer him, and looked away. Her eyelids were half way down her eyes, as she was exhausted and scared. _Please hurry you guys._She thought to herself.

"Ya know." Said Vick, crossing his arms. "You are a gorgeous human being." He examined her breasts, her perfect curves, her long legs, everything. "I must admit, you're beauty is summoning a certain... arousal..." He said in a sexual tone. Kari's eyes widened. He hung hus shades on the collar of his shirt and reached his hand out, touching her right breast. "Mmmm." he groaned. He squeezed it a few times, then ran his hand down her body, down between her legs. He began to run his fingers across her opening.

Kari gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to avoid the pleasure, because she knew this was wrong. However, her body reacted differently, and her vagina began to moisten.

"Ah, you like it." Said Vick, who then inserted two of his fingers into her opening. She tried to fight it, but let out a small moan as Vick inserted his fingers. "You really do, so maybe I should..."

Vick was cut off by the sound of the automatic door opening. He quickly withdrew his fingers and turned away from the door, which was to the left of Kari, on Vick's right. Kari was shocked to see that it was a young boy. "Master?" Said the boy.

"Yes, what do you want?" Replied Vick in an agitated tone.

"You have a guest, a tall man with a deep voice. He's at the door on the bottom floor." The boy sighed after he spoke.

"Damn it, interupting my fun he is." Said Vick. He chuckled and turned around. "Thank you." he said as he walked passed the boy, and out the door. The boy stepped into the room and the door closed. As Vick walked down the long hall toward the elevator, he kept beating himself up, metaphorically speaking. _Damn it, of all the places, why does the fucking front door have to be on the fucking bottom floor, and my main room on the top? Fucking damn it!_

* * *

Kurai, Ken and Izzy were walking ahead of the rest of the group through the brush. "Alright, so the fist electric fence should be..." Izzy turned slightly to the right and walked through a bunch of low hanging leaves. Then, Kurai and Ken heard a bunch of electrical sparks, and Izzy's voice vibrating. He shot back through the brush, smoke coming off of his body, and eyes swirling around.

"Right there?" Said Kurai sarcastically. The rest of the group caught up.

"Wow Izzy," Said Cody, "I thought with your intelligence that you would have known not to walk into the electric fence." He chuckled, and the rest of them laughed at this comment.

"Alright," Added Matt, "So... where is the rest of it?"

Kurai moved some more brush out of the way, revealing a long electric fence. "Well, looks like we'll have to figure out a way through it." Kurai scanned the fence hoping to find a gap somewhere, but had no luck just yet.

* * *

The little boy couldn't help but stare at Kari. He was young, but still, an erection occurred in his pants, which Kari noticed. _Oh boy,_ She thought, _Not again._

"Miss?" Said the boy, "You're very pretty." He reached up and touched Kari's breasts and then pulled his hand back down. Kari blushed, and felt horrible that a boy, not even 10 years old yet, was touching her sexually. "What's your name?" Inquired the boy.

"Um... My name is Kari." She said. "What's yours?"

"My name?" Said the boy. Kari nodded. "My name is Hunter." Kari smiled at him and nodded. "Miss Kari, why would Vick lock up such a beautiful girl like you? That seems mean, don't you think?"

Kari nodded, "It is mean, and I don't know why he did it."

The boy, now known as Hunter, nodded. "I think he's mean, I hate being here. He seems to hate me, yet he keeps me around. Do you know why he would do this?"

"I..." Kari stuttered. "I don't know why, but hopefully... we'll both get out of here soon."

Hunter smiled at Kari, and Kari smiled back. Hunter then realized that he had to leave the room before Vick returned. "I have to go miss Kari, I'll come visit you again when I can." Hunter ran toward the door, and it opened up. He ran out and down the hall, away from the room.

Kari sighed and let her lead down. "Who is that kid? Why is he trapped here? Man, this is just getting even more confusing."

**What did you think? Review please. Hopefully, more updates will come faster for you. Thanks.**


	12. A Dark Presence

_**Chapter 12: A Dark Presence**_

**Back with another chapter.**

* * *

In a lonely bedroom, Gatomon sat upon Kari's bed. It was lonely, empty and depressing. Gatomon couldn't believe that her partner and best friend had been taken from her. She could not summon the courage to travel with her friends however, as she was afraid that she would only cause more grief for TK, and for the others.

In the other room, she could hear Kari and Tai's parents fighting over what happened, which was quickly followed by crying from both parents. Gatomon could only put herself down over it._ I can't believe that I wasn't strong enough to protect her._ Gatomon thought to herself. Scratching her arm she sighed, _Kari, I'm sorry._

* * *

"This fence is absolutely ridiculous." Complained Davis, as he and Kurai walked along side the fence. Davis and Kurai traveled ahead of the rest of the team, even leaving Veemon behind. "This is the longest fence I've ever seen." Davis, not thinking as usual, reached his arm out toward the fence. Luckily, Kurai was very alert, and could sense Davis' movements without even looking.

"Don't touch the fence!" Barked Kurai, "What, are you trying to get yourself killed? You know damn well that there's enough electricity in this fence to kill a person."

Davis stood still, shocked at Kurai's tone. "Sorry, I..." Davis stuttered as he tried to get his words out. "I wasn't thinking."

"Of course not." Replied Kurai. His fit of rage was quickly followed up by an apology, as he knew how important the mission was. He decided it best to let Davis walk in front of him, just to keep an eye on him. "We'll figure it out, there is always a way to shut these things off." There were many large trees on each side of the fence. Kurai scanned the other side of the fence carefully, trying to find possible threats to their operation. Then, something caught Kurai's eye, and he stopped. Davis however kept walking, completely oblivious. Kurai's strong sense of smell, combined with his incredible sight, was able to detect threats on the other side.

Davis stopped and looked around confused. "Kurai? Where'd you vanish to?" Kurai closed in behind Davis and grabbed him from behind. Davis squirmed, but Kurai quickly placed his hand over Davis' mouth, and the two vanished. A Guardramon walked by the fence and looked over from the inside. It's scanners detected nothing, and it continued with it's patrol.

Kurai held Davis from behind, hiding in a tree on a branch under some thick brush. He kept him quiet until the danger was clear. Kurai sighed, and let go. Davis stumbled forward and almost fell from the branch, but was able to stabilize his clumsy self. "Wow, that was a close one." Said Davis.

Kurai chuckled and leaped from one branch to another, keeping his eyes on the fence. "Without me, you would have been toast."

Davis laughed and grinned. "Yeah, guess you're right. Luckily Veemon stayed behind with them, his big mouth would have fucked us big time." Davis chuckled, as Kurai grunted. To Kurai, Davis' sense of humor was in no way humorous. Kurai was focused on finding the power supply to the electric fence.

Kurai finally found where the fence met with a large boulder, which was surrounded by other large boulders, creating more defense. The fence had a control panel on it, closed, and a screen right next to it. _Finally._ he thought. Kurai jumped out of the tree and landed just below it. There were no guards around, so Kurai took this opportunity to approach the control panel. The screen had a keyboard underneath it. "Damn, this must be the lock for the panel itself." Kurai examined the box while Davis watched from the tree. "This could take a while."

* * *

Through the hallways and corridors of Vick's hidden fortress, the voices of two individuals echoed. One was Vick, dawning his black duster coat, bandana, long dark hair pulled back, and shades resting on the top of his head. The other was a tall, dark figure, almost completely covered in black.

"You found my base fast enough." Said Vick.

"I followed the negative energy from this island." Said the tall figure, his voice deep and evil to the ears, "It was easy since your heart is filled with so much evil."

"Well, I'm glad you've arrived. Being inside of a mountain base gets kind of lonely sometimes." Vick and the figure approached an automatic door, which opened from the middle in all directions, retracting into the wall. "This is the brain of the entire base. Where I watch and conduct all of my operations." They entered the large, cold, dark room.

Kari was asleep against the wall, still nude, shackled to the wall and helpless. Small tears were frozen on her cheek, a sign of crying. The tall figure stared at her with increasing interest. Vick chuckled, "Beautiful ain't she? Bet you wanna tap that don't you?"

The figure answered blandly, "She looks familiar. I've seen someone like her before..." He looked back at Vick. "Besides... I'm a Digimon... I have no interest in "tapping" a human being." The figure slowly moved by Kari and Vick, deeper into the room.

Vick stood in baffle for a moment. He blinked and said, "Okay then." He then led the figure around the corner, completely out of sight from the rest of the room, to another door within the main room, and they both entered.

Kari shook a little bit and woke up. Groggy, she looked around the room with blurred vision, and yawned. "It's so cold in here." She said softly. "Please, guys get here soon..." The main door was still opened, and the young boy known as Hunter appeared in the doorway again. Kari watched him, as the boy was looking around the room immediately in his sight before entering. Vick didn't like the boy in the room unless summoned there.

"Miss Kari." Said Hunter, slowly entering the room, making sure that Vick wasn't around, "Are you okay?"

Kari sighed heavily, but smiled. "I'm okay dear, what are you up to?"

"You'll see." Hunter slowly ran over to Vick's chair and looked at the buttons on the arm rest. After a few moments of examining them, he pressed one of them. As a result, the shackles that held Kari to the wall opened and she dropped to the floor. Hunter ran back over to Kari and knelt down next to her. "Can you walk?" He inquired.

Kari, breathing heavily, and almost out of energy, responded, "I think so."

* * *

Gatomon still sat alone in Kari's room. Hours passed by slowly for the feline Digimon. _I hate this so much. I can sense that she is in trouble, but if I go, what good will I be without Kari?_ She looked at the window. It was dark and rainy. _Fitting,_ she thought. _What could be happening to her. She could be getting tortured, raped, anything. I can't take this!_

Suddenly, there were three knocks at the door. "Gatomon?" Said a familiar voice. "Are you in here?" Gatomon halted her thoughts. She recognized the voice, it was a female voice. Sora's voice.

Then another voice was heard, "Gatomon, we need you." Said another familiar voice, that of a male. This voice belonged to Joe. She still didn't move. Then finally, opne last voice called through the door.

"Gatomon, we have to go, the others are in trouble." At this point, Gatomon was more than freaked out. But then the door opened, and staning in the door way was Sora on the left, Joe on the right, and the shocker in the middle. "Come on Gatomon, we don't want to let Kari down now do we?"

Gatomon was in shock, but at the same time felt better. The third person happened to be the one person Kari would expect to see barging into the fortress to rescue her. Gatomon smiled. "If I ever have a brother, I damn sure hope he turns out like you, Tai."

* * *

Veemon was talking up a storm, causing irritation among the rest of the group, including Patamon, Wormmon and Matt. Veemon rambled "... And there was this huge cactus, and I was really thirsty, so I went to carve out a piece so I could suck the water out, and it turned out to be Togemon's ass!"

Matt finally snapped. "Veemon shut up! All you've done for the past half hour is ramble on about some stupid dream you had six months ago!"

Veemon stood still, shocked, as he had never heard Matt yell that loud. Usually, Matt would be the one to act all annoyed, while still keeping his "cool" look.

Ken sighed, "And this is exactly why Davis should never let Veemon have chocolate, ever."

TK began to cough, and Matt quickly helped TK down to the ground to sit. "Bro, you okay?"

TK grabbed at his chest, specifically over his heart. "The more I think about her, the more it hurts." TK just barely managed to say, then tears began to form in his eyes. "I wasn't able to save her, she was taken just like that." He wiped his arm across his eyes to wipe the forming tears. "Damn it!"

"Bro, it's okay. We'll get her out of there, I promise." Matt's reassuring voice seeped into TK's ears and he dried up his tears. "You've got to be strong bro."

"You're right..." Replied TK. "I've got to be strong. For her, for everyone." Patamon flew over to TK and rested on his head.

"Ready to save Kari?" Inquired Patamon.

TK smiled. "You bet." Matt smiled and helped TK back up to his feet.

"Okay," Said Tentomon, "Now let's continue before Veemon drives me to electrocute him!"

A beeping noise sounded from Izzy's pocket, signaling his recieving of an email. He quickly took out his phone and opened it. "It's from Davis, and it says... 'get you're genius ass down here right away, we need your help.'" Izzy scratched his head and looked to the group. "Well, I guess I'm running ahead." Iz

* * *

zy then turned around, but before he could run foreward, an explosion went off behind the group.

"Great, what a time to have company." Barked Matt. Gabumon stood firmly next to him, and Patamon hovered above TK's head. From the smoke, a large Dinosaur Digimon emerged.

"Oh no." Said Izzy, "It's a MetalTyrannomon. It's an Ultimate Level so be careful. I have to go, now."

"Okay." Said Ken. He shot a look over at Yolei and Cody, then to Matt and TK. "Okay, everyone Digivolve." With this command, the Digimon each Digivolved. Gabumon to Garurumon, Patamon to Angemon, Hawkmon to Aquilamon, Wormmon to Stingmon, and Armadillomon to Ankylomon. Tentomon and Veemon ran off with Izzy in Davis and Kurai's direction.

A heated battle soon began. This MetalTyrannomon was stronger than average. But then again, every Digimon that the Digidestined had faced since Vick's arrival were stronger than average. They figured that all of the Champion level Digimon together would be able to take down MetalTyrannomon, and in doing so, conserving the majority of their energy for a battle with Millenuimmon if they had to face him.

As Izzy, veemon and Tentomon ran next to the fence, multiple Guardramon and Andromon sentries spotted him and began to fire their attacks at him. Missiles flew up and over the fence, a smart move to keep it in tact. "Oh great, now Vick is definitly going to know we're here." Izzy made a quick scan of his surroundings with his eyes. "Darn, there's too many trees around here for you to Digivolve, Tentomon. We'll just have to keep running."

"On the contrary." Said Tentomon, "You and Veemon have to keep running, all I have to do is fly." Tentomon giggled, but his smile was taked away as a missile flew right in front of his face. He yelled in fear and flew closer to Izzy and Veemon.

"And that's what you get for being a wise ass." Said Izzy.

* * *

The little boy, Hunter, walked ahead of Kari through the cold halls. Twists and turns through the halls confused Kari, but Hunter had told her to "Follow me, and you'll be fine." All the turns were making her head spin, and her bare skin meeting the ice cold air was getting her sick. Her bare feet pressed against the cold floor. She could no longer feel her feet. It seemed as if everywhere she turned in this place was just like walking across the ice covered surface of Antarctica in the deep winter, in the darkest of nights.

Hunter stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." Kari stopped and slowly dropped to one knee. She examined the door. This door was old school. It was wooden, and very aged by the looks of it, a door knob. It was a regular swing open door. Hunter reached out toward the handle and turned it, then pulled the door open. "Come on." Said Hunter.

Kari could hardly move anymore. She felt as if her bones were frozen solid.

Hunter approached her. "I'll help you in." He said. He flung Kari's right arm over his shoulder and slowly guided her into the room. The door closed behind them.

The room had a different tint to it. It had a reddish colored tint to it, rather than the blueish color that the rest of the fortress had. This room was warm, though for Kari, it would take a while before she was warm. Hunter helped Kari lay down on a few thick blankets which were put on the floor. As she laid there, she could here two voices. She instantly recognized one of them as Hunter, but the other voice was deep and raspy. She didn't think anything of it and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Kurai kept examining the locked control box, hoping to find another way to open it. Behind him was Davis, watching for Izzy. Davis heard multiple explosions in the distance. "Oh no, the must have caught them." Then, Izzy and the two Digimon came into sight. "Hey, Izzy's here!"

"It's about fuckin' time." Barked Kurai, turning around to see the approaching Izzy. Izzy stopped in front of them and bent over, inhaling and exhaling as much as he could.

"Sorry guys. Those Digimon saw us." Izzy gasped for breath. "The others are fighting... a MetalTyrannomon. And there are six guards on their way. Three Andromon, and three Guardramon."

Davis nodded and looked at Veemon. "Alright, we'll hold them back while you get this box opened. Veemon Digivolve." Veemon Digivolved to ExVeemon, and they ran in the direction of the guards.

Once Izzy regained his breath, he stood straight up and looked Kurai in the eyes. Kurai's hair hung down in his face, and seriousness was the only expression given off. "So I have to open a box?"

"Yes." Said Kurai. He turned around and the approached the set up. Izzy looked at the computer mounted to the box. "It's locked with this computer, and I was unable to crack the code. Maybe you'll be able to do it."

"I should." Izzy examined the screen for a few moments, then began to type on the keyboard. A long code appeared on the screen, and Izzy began to decipher it. Explosions closed in on the area.

"Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon fired his attack at two of the Guardramon, who had made it over to the other side of the fence. The attack knocked them clean out, but there was still one Guardramon left, and three Andromon to take care of.

"Great!" Shouted Davis, "Now let's ge the rest of them!" ExVeemon leaped into the air and once again fired his attack from the markings on his chest. He nailed the third Guardramon directly, knocking him clean out. Then, he landed in front of the three Andromon and spun around, catching each one of them with his tail.

All of the Andromon fell onto each other, but the top one got right back up. ExVeemon went to punch him, but Andromon caught ExVeemon's fist. Using his strength, Andromon flung ExVeemon into the air by throwing his arm up, his body following. ExVeemon then began to fall down, and Andromon used his Gatling Attack, opening up his chest plates and firing two missiles at ExVeemon.

They struck and ExVeemon flew backwards. Davis had to dive to the ground just to avoid getting hit by him. Kurai turned away from Izzy and looked behind him. ExVeemon was flying right toward them. Kurai knew that Izzy wasn't finished cracking the code, but he didn't care. He grabbed Izzy by the collar and pulled him out of the way as he leaped into the air.

"Whoa!" Shouted Izzy, "What are you doing?" Kurai looked down at the ground. Izzy looked down to see what was going on as well. ExVeemon approached the control box rapidly, and smashed into it. Because it was the fence's direct power source, ExVeemon began to get electrocuted. Electrical sparks flew everywhere off of ExVeemon's body. After about ten seconds, he dropped to the ground and D-Digivolved back into Veemon.

"Now do you see?" Said Kurai. The two landed on the ground in front of Veemon, and behind them, Davis approached, running for his life.

"Help! They're after me!" Shouted Davis as he ran toward Izzy and Kurai.

"Tentomon!" Said Izzy, "Digivolve and take care of them!"

Tentomon began to Digivolve, but before it could be finished, Kurai leaped toward the Andromon. "I'll take care of them!" Kurai landed and brought his right hand up in front of his head, to the right. He placed left hand on his right wrist. A blue orb formed above his palm, and wind began to circulate around him. "Cyclone of the Pacific!" Shouted Kurai, pulling his right hand behind him, then throwing it forward, releasing the orb toward the three Andromon. The orb struck the middle one, and a blue tinted cyclone formed, sucking in all three of them,

The small orbs within the cyclone were not leaving a scratch on the armor of the three Digimon, but luckily for Kurai, the cyclone drew all of them to the center, and they all smashed their heads against one another's. The cyclone broke, and all three of them flew in different directions. The force at which their heads clashed was enough to knock each of them unconscious.

"And that," Said Kurai, "Is how to take care of over sized robots."

Izzy examined the bos, and the fence. "Here's the good news." Said Izzy. "The fence was deactivated when ExVeemon hit the control box. The bad news is..." Izzy paused, scratching the back of his head. Veemon had black smoke comong off of his skin. "Veemon is going to be unconscious for a while."

"Well, at least we can get..." Kurai was interrupted by a massive explosion, coming from the battle fought by the rest of the DigiDestined.

"Looks like they need help." Said Izzy. Davis picked up Veemon and Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon. They got on his back, but Kurai did not. Izzy looked back before they took off. "Kurai, aren't you coming with us."

Kurai did not respond. He kept looking off toward the mountains. Specifically, Infinity Mountain. He took a breath and looked back at Izzy. "I need to find Vick. This madness must end before someone gets killed." Izzy fully understood, and Kurai knew it based off of Izzy's expression. They then took off back toward the battle ground. "Thank you." Kurai whispered as they flew out of sight.

Kurai looked back toward Infinity Mountain. "Vick, I will find you. I know you better than anyone, and the mountains seem like the ideal place for you to hide." Kurai jumped up onto the fence and stared at his destination for a moment. "I know there will be battles along the way, but I'll fight, and win. Getting to you is my goal, and I don't plan on stopping until I finish you." Then, Kurai leaped forward into the thick vegitated forest.

* * *

Aquilamon fell to the ground hard with smoke coming from his back. His feathers were on fire as a result of the blast MetalTyrannomon struck him with. "Oh no!" Shouted Yolei, "Aquilamon!"

At this point in the battle, the Digimon capable of Digivolving to their Ultimate forms were the ones fairing best. MagnaAngemon and WereGarurumon able to fend off the giant Digimon, but even both at their Ultimate Digivolution, were unable to scratch MetalTyrannomon.

Ankylomon was already down and not able to move. Stingmon was the only Champion level Digimon still battle able, but wasn't far from falling. TK felt helpless as none of their efforts were working. "We can't even put a scratch in him." Said TK. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep trying." Replied Matt. Matt was becoming more and more tense as this battle dragged out. They were on a mission, and this was just another unaffordable set back. From behind the group, a ball of electricity came out from the trees and struck MetalTyrannomon.

"That is what you get!" Shouted a voice, the voice of Kabuterimon.

"Just in time." Said Ken.

Kabuterion dropped Izzy, Davis and Veemon off, then took off. "Sorry guys, we ran into a bit of a snag." Said Izzy.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Said Matt. He quickly noticed Veemon's condition. "What's up with him."

"Oh him?" Said Davis. "Well..." He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "He kinda got throw into the electric fence."

"Just great." Ken said blandly, "Now we've lost Imperialdramon." Another explosion shook the island, and all of the Digivolved Didigmon returned to their rookie forms as they were thrown away from MetalTyrannomon. "Ah shit!'' Shouted Ken.

MetalTyrannomon landed and let out a huge roar. The ground shook from his loud noise. Then, he raised his left arm and readied an attack. The group thought that it could be the end of the line right here, as they had no one to protect them.

Right before MetalTyrannomon fired his attack, the ground shook again, and then from behind, MetalTyrannomon was struck with a blue wave of energy. MetalTyrannomon dropped to the ground. Slowly he returned to his feet and turned around. Then, a fiery orange bird shaped attack struck him. He went down again, but to no avail. He was able to get right back up again.

The group was astonished, but Matt had a pretty good idea of who was behind this attack. Then, a woman's voice could be heard from above. "Celestial Arrow." Along with the words, a silver arrow of light struck MetalTyrannomon's back and completely froze him in place.

Then, one more voice called out, "Terra Force!" A large orange ball of fire came down from the sky and struck MetalTyrannomon, causing a huge explosion. Smoke and dust were blown into the air, masking the area temporarily. The smoke cleared, and there was no sign of the fence, or of MetalTyrannomon.

The group spotted another smaller group of people and Digimon. The group happened to be Tai, Joe and Sora. Matt's face lit up as he saw that Sora was there. "Hey!" He shouted, "You guys are here!"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like doesn't it?" Said Tai with a cocky grin.

"Just like you Tai." Said Matt. "So you were cleared to leave the hospital huh?"

"No." Said Tai.

"No? What do you mean."

"Well..." Tai paused, then smirked.

"We busted him out." Said Sora, "We needed him for this. We couldn't just let him stay behind."

A smile formed across Matt's face. Davis, Izzy, Yolei and Cody also arrived in front of the others. "Besides, without him, we don't have Omnimon if we need him." Said Joe.

"So true." Added Izzy. Behind them, Tai spotted Ken helping TK up off of the ground. Tai cut through the rest of them to go over toward TK and Ken.

Ken saw Tai approaching and smiled. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Replied Tai. Tai knelt down next to TK and patted him on the shoulder. "How ya feeling man?"

TK struggled to smile, but he was able to at least grin a little. "Could be better." Tai smiled at this remark. The team was coming together. Unbeknownst to them, a small sentrie was hovering overhead, complete with a video camera.

* * *

"Honestly Vick," Said the dark figure, "Do you really think you can control both worlds on your own? You're better left letting an all powerful entity, like myself, take control of both worlds."

Vick pondered on the figure's words, but declined. "Sorry, I can't do that." The two were sitting at each end of a long table.

"Well then..." The figure was interrupted by a screen coming on in the small conference room in Vick's main room. The screen showed the Digidestined reuniting.

Vick examined the screen. He noticed that Kurai was not with them. "Dammit! My guy isn't in there! He must be searching for the base."

The figure watched Vick's anger explode as he pounded the table repeatedly, but he was more interested in what was on the screen. "Those people on the screen... I think..."

"Do you know them?" Inquired Vick.

The figure began to laugh evilly. "Oh yes, I remember now... They foiled my plans. They must be here for that girl..."

"Well then..." Said an empty minded Vick. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind, and he looked into the eyes of the figure. "I can see where we can work something out." The figure leaned in over the table, interested in Vick's words. "You help me with this guy I'm after, who I very well know is on his way here now, and I'll assist you in taking down those fools. I have the perfect Digimon to take care of them."

"Do you now?" Inquired the figure. "May I take a look at this Digimon?"

"You may..." Vick snapped his fingers and the image on the screen changed again. The figure's eyes widened at the sight. "This is Milleniummon. Beautiful ain't he?"

"Purely evil looking." Replied the figure. "I like him... You've got a deal."

"Great!" Said Vick.

_Yes..._ Thought the figure to himself, _You will also know soon enough my friend._

* * *

Kari slowly awoke. She found herself wrapped in a fluffy blanket, and her head on a pillow. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Still nude, she kept the blanket on to cover herself. As she continued to scan the room, her eyes caught sight of the young boy, Hunter, who was sleeping on the floor across the room. Then, in a chair behind her, she heard a creaking sound. She turned her head and saw a man sitting in the chair.

"Good morning." Said the man. "My name is Hunter..."

Kari's eyes widened. She looked back at the boy, then to the man again. _Oh... what's going on here._ She thought to herself. Indeed, what is going on here?

**Please review this chapter. What did you think of it. Thanks for reading and supporting. More updates soon.**


	13. Narrowly Escaping

_**Chapter 13: Narrowly Escaping**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. That's all.**

* * *

Staring at the ground, Kurai pressed forward through the thick forest. Though the terrain absolutely sucked, it was the quickest way to get to Kurai's mountain destination. Racing through his mind were thoughts of his past, and thoughts of how the DigiDestined had changed him. His dark attitude was replaced by a more open one, yet he still felt darkness within.

Kurai came to a clearing, a field about 100 yards long. Not a very large field in Digital World standards since most DigiFields are humongous. Just past the field was what appeared to be a city. Of course, any cities on File Island were under Vick's control, and Kurai knew that he couldn't bypass the city. He had no choice but to cut right through it. As he walked through the field, it began to rain. As if the sky wasn't dakr from a looming dark cloud as it was, but it just had to start raining.

"Great." Said Kurai with a sarcastic tone, "Rain." Rain always brought Kurai down. Kurai could faintly remember the rain that poured down when Vick and his followers murdered his family right before his eyes. He couldn't stand the rain, but continued to press on through it. Rain wasn't going to keep Kurai from getting his revenge.

He looked around himself in the field, and noticed a similar sight to the one that he witnessed when he first entered the Digital World. Many parts of the world, grass, rocks, flowers, were breaking down into binary code, zeroes and ones. This increased his curiosity. Then, lightning followed the rain. Kurai looked back up into the sky and raised his right hand. He then proceeded to flip off the sky. "Fuck you, rain. Fuck you."

* * *

"So, what's been going on here?" Inquired Tai. The tall boy was ignoring the pain of movement. He wasn't cleared from the hospital, but nothing could keep him bed ridden knowing his sister was in the worst position.

"Well," Said Davis, "Izzy, Kurai and I nearly got killed. The rest of the team nearly got killed."

"Basically, we all nearly died." Interupted Matt. Sora walked next to him, naturally. Tai ignored his current jealousy and kept his eyes forward. Ken was escorting TK along now. TK was able to walk on his own a little bit at times, but for very limited amounts of time.

TK had insisted on walking by himself to get some strength back in his body. As he walked, he glanced at Gatomon, who was walking a few feet ahead of him, next to Tai and Agumon. Puzzled, he decided to try and ask her a question. "Hey... Gatomon." TK said with a cough between words.

Gatomon looked back at him as she walked. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm kind of curious." Replied TK. "Earlier, you were Digivolved to Angewomon. How were you able to Digivolve without Kari?"

Gatomon sighed and looked ahead of her. TK felt as if he had hurt her feelings, then Gatomon answered his question. "Sensing that my partner and best friend is in the worst kind of danger, the motivation from Tai, Sora and Joe to help rescue her. It was kind of a miracle." TK nodded understandably, then began to cough violently and fell to one knee.

Ken and Joe both got down next to him. "TK, I know you probably won't listen to me," Said Joe, "But you really shouldn't be here. At least let Ken help you along."

TK was silent for a moment, then glanced at both Joe and Ken. They both expected him to get up and press forward, him being so thick headed in his current state. However, he gave in to Joe's words. "Alright." Ken then slung one of TK;s arms around his shoulder and helped him up. Then they continued walking.

Yolei and Cody were walking next to each other, as they were having a private discussion. Cody whispered to Yolei, "TK's changed. His emotional state is terrible. He's not the confident TK I'm used to seeing."

Yolei reflected on TK's outburst before the battle with MetalTyrannomon took place, then remembered the reason he was in the hospital. "Well," She replied, "Maybe it's a combination of losing Kari to that freak, Vick, and then nearly getting killed immediately afterward."

Cody nodded in agreement. The two carried their In-Training Digimon in their arms. They were exausted from the battle, and were useless in their present state. "I'd hate to run into danger right now." Said Cody.

* * *

"Dammit." Barked Vick, "They've breached the fence, and I've lost track of Kurai."

"What's your interest with him?" Inquired the figure, now standing upright.

"He was my test subject to create the ultimate soldiers." Vick settled down and took a deep breath. The figure sat back down, knowing that Vick was back in his cool zone. "He is a cyborg. Most of his body has been converted to machine. If the Government of any country is able to get their hands on him, they'll know who did it, and I'll be a target." Vich sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead. "Which is why I intend on killing him, and taking over both worlds. Then I won't have to deal with that shit anymore. No more drama, just peace."

The figure examined Vick. This figure knew more about Vick then Vick realized, but he wasn't going to say anything yet. This was a game for the figure. A door to the Digidestined. With the worlds already planned out in his head, the figure spoke, "A rather odd approach in the quest for peace. Why go through all that work just to obtain the goal of peace? We all know that it is impossible. Peace will never be obtained."

Vick did not respond to the comment that the figure made, but that was what he expected. The figure grinned as Vick just sat there. He knew that Vick was wrestling with his conscience, which satisfied him very much. "But if it is your wish, than so be it. Now, why don't we get this operation underway."

Vick looked up and across the table. "Yes." Then, on one of the images on the screen, Kurai was seen sneaking up behind a boulder. Vick's eyes grew wide. "He's THAT close already?" Then the video on the screen showed Kurai discovering the camera that was watching him, followed by him raising his arm. After that, the screen went fuzzy.

"Fuck!" Barked Vick. "Alright. We're going full force on this operation."

The figure grinned and thought to himself, _I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Kurai was about ten yards away from the city entrance. He was hiding behind a large boulder, as there were guards surrounding the entrance of the city, and cameras mounted to the outer walls of the city. Above the entrance was a sign stating the city's name.

"Hmm... Factorial Town." Kurai pondered on this for a moment. "This could get ugly." He looked down to the ground at the camera mounted sentry that he destroyed. It had a round base with a helicopter type propeller inside of it. The camera was on top, until Kurai threw his sword at it. He gripped it in his hand. Then, red lights began to go off in and around the city, and loud sirens began to rung out. "Fuck!"

Andromon were Vick's primary guard choice, and all of the ones outside of the city began to move toward the boulder. Kurai knew he was in deep this time. "Ah, shit's about to get intense." Kurai said. Noticing that they were getting close quickly, he leaped into the air, high above the guards. "Hey guys, did ya miss me?"

* * *

The Digidestined were following Kurai's trail and had approached the beginning of the field that Kurai had just crossed. They could hear the sirens and see the lights flashing in the distance.

"Uh oh." Said Tai, "Looks like Vick knows we're here."

"Looks like we're gonna have to get across quicky." Added Matt.

"Alright." Said Gabumon, "Let's all Digivolve, we'll cover more ground that way." The Digimon agreed. Veemon and Wormmon Digivoved into ExVeemon and Stingmon, then DNA Digivolved into Paildramon, then again Mega Digivolved into Imperialdramon. Patamon to Angemon, and Gabumon and Agumon into MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Upamon and Poromon were still too weak to even Digivolve into their rookie forms.

Matt and Sora mounted MetalGarurumon, Tai on WarGreymon, and Davis, Ken, TK, Yolei, Cody and Gatomon on Imperialdramon. The began to make their way across the field, which was seemingly easy at their speeds. As they approached, they expected to run into a heated battle between Kurai and whoever he was fighting. Instead, they found that the metal door that lead into Factorial Town had been blasted open, and multiple Andromon units laid out on the ground. Most unconscious, some seriously wounded, others, dead and fading away.

As they approached the entrance, they could hear the sounds of Kurai's sword crashing against metal, and following those sounds would be the sounds of electricity sparking out of the damaged wires.

"He must be cutting a path through to Infinity Mountain." Said TK, taking a few steps toward the entrance.

"We'll follow." Added Gatomon.

"Not without us." Said Tai, "It's too dangerous to follow him alone." WarGreymon nodded in agreement.

Gatomon and TK looked each other in the eye. Gatomon saw something in TK's eyes, a new motivation, determination to get Kari back. Then, TK turned his head to Tai with a cold look on his face. "I'm going to get her out of there..." He paused, clutching his fists and looking back toward the entrance. Quickly, he turned his head back toward Tai and continued, "... even if I don't make it back."

The team was stunned by his comment, but before anyone could say anything, an explosion went off in the middle of the city. A rather large explosion. Then, something began to rise out of the ground and into the air. It turned out to be Vick, and his beast, Milleniummon. Vick's laughs were obnoxiously loud and disturbing. "Do you punks think you're going to make it past my friend here?"

"Trust me." Said Tai, "We've overcome every challenged we've been faced with."

Vick grinned and shook his head. "Not this time... Milleniummon, attack!" Milleniummon roared, shaking everything within ten miles. Then, from the cannon above him, mounted to the phantom like body of Machinedramon, he launched a large red blast at the DigiDestined.

"Scatter!" Shouted MetalGarurumon. They all moved away from the target of the blast as quickly as they could, but still got caught in the wind it released. TK and Gatomon were launched into the city, about twenty yards in.

Matt had landed on his stomach, almost crushing Sora underneath his weight. Matt rolled off of her quickly and peered into the entrance, still lying on the ground. He saw TK and Gatomon getting up through his blurred vision, and then saw Angemon enter and check on them. "TK!" He shouted.

TK looked back, with both sadness and determination in his eyes. "I'm sorry Matt, I have to do this! If I don't, I won't be able to live with myself!"

Matt stumbled to his feet and shouted back to TK, "But what if you die? Then what will it mean to you?"

TK stumbled around a little bit, taking in a deep breath. "Then at least I'll die knowing I tried. If she makes it out, but I don't, at least she'll still have Tai and everyone else!"

"TK..." Said Angemon in a low voice. TK turned away from the team and began to walk further into the town.

Vick began to laugh. "Foolish child! You'll not get into my fortress as long as Milleniummon and myself are here. Attack!" Milleniummon aimed his cannon down at TK, Gatomon and Angemon, and fired a barrage of bullets made of potentially fatal amounts of electricity at them. TK closed his eyes and got down, as well as Gatomon and Angemon. The air was silent.

TK was still crouched down with Angemon protecting him and Gatomon. When he opened his eyes, he was baffled at the sight. Kurai was standing in front of them with his sword held straight out to his right side. "Vick!" Shouted Kurai, "Your business is with me!"

Vick grinned. "Sorry Anthony, but its not time for us to battle yet. Millenuimmon, take care of these kids for me. I have some more planning to do." The beast growled loudly, and Vick vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kurai's angry expression almost looked pure evil. His revenge was so close, but so far. Then, the beast began to fire the little electrical bullets at them again. Kurai spun his sword like a fan blade, and swung it left and right, deflecting all of the bullets. "Guys, run left, underneath that metal slab that's leaning up against the wall. Go!" The three ran toward the place Kurai told them to go.

Kurai was becoming exhausted, hoping that someone would step in so he could make a break for it. Then, from behind, two blasts were released at Milleniummon, the Terra Force and the Metal Wolf Claw. It stopped blasting Kurai, giving him enough time to follow TK, Angemon and Gatomon. The two blasts hit Milleniummon, but had no affect on him.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Matt, "This is going to be a long fight."

* * *

TK, Angemon and Gatomon were following Kurai through the wreckage of buildings in Factorial Town. Kurai's instincts told him that the entrance to Vick's fortress was there somewhere. TK was limping along, having Angemon walk behind him so TK felt more secure.

Kurai glanced back at the three, but more specifically at TK. "You know you're hurt." Said Kurai, "So why were you so eager to rush into Factorial Town like that? You know how dangerous Vick is. What were you thinking?"

TK grunted as he walked, trying to ignore Kurai's questions, but they were eating away at him, and he gave in. "Love for Kari."

"Right." Said Kurai. "I figured, that's why I haven't sent you back yet." Kurai approached an opened man hole. He stopped in front of it, letting the others catch up, and peered down into it. "I think it's down here." Said Kurai before jumping down into the hole. TK nodded, and Angemon picked him up, slowly positioned himself next to the hole, and dropped in, followed by Gatomon.

Angemon let TK down and the began to follow Kurai again. He was walking on the ledge next to the water. "You guys are going to hate me." Said Kurai. "But my gut instinct tells me that getting in has something to do with the water."

"That's nasty!" Exclaimed TK, resulting in a cough attack. Kurai simply looked at him. TK pulled himself together and shot a look at Kurai, "There is no way that going into this nasty water is going to get us into the fortress."

Kurai kept a steady look on his face. "Do you want to see Kari again?"

TK felt defeated. Any mention of Kari in his present state kept him down. "Yes." He said.

Kurai nodded and patted TK on the shoulder. "I'll hold onto you, hold your breath." Kurai turned around and got down. TK got on his back as if he were getting a piggy-back ride. He took a deep breath, then Kurai jumped from the ledge and down into the water. Angemon and Gatomon followed. As they swam through the water, the brownish tint to the water vanished, and they found themselves swimming in clear water.

Kurai knew TK wasn't able to hold his breath for long at the moment, and was relieved when he spotted the base of a ladder in the water. Quickly, he swam to it and grabbed onto the rungs, then began to climb up. They made it out of the water, and up onto another ledge. TK rolled off of Kurai's back and began to inhale heavily. Kurai pulled himself to his feet and shook off.

The Digimon had been returned to their rookie forms. This was unexplainable at the moment, but it didn't matter. Kurai looked around and TK followed with the Digimon. They were in a room with a reddish tint to it. Kurai walked through a doorway that lead to another room and found a man sitting in a chair.

Kurai got into a defensive position, and the man raised his hand. "No worries my friend." He said, "I'm not your enemy."

"Sounds likely." Said Kurai with sarcasm. "Who are you?"

"An old friend of yours." Relied the man. "I've known you since you got out of Vick's experimental lab in Mexico, Anthony."

"What?" Said a shocked Kurai, "How the fuck do you know my name? And how the fuck do you remember me if I don't remember you?" TK stood behind Kurai, who at this point had his blade drawn.

The man shook his head. "Well. If I can't jog your memory... then maybe he can."

"He?" Inquired Kurai.

The man motioned his arm over toward a small coffee table. A boy was sitting at it. "We have a visitor my boy." Said the man.

The boy turned away from the table to look at their guests. Upon seeing who it was, his eyes shot open, and he dropped the few trading cards he was holding in his hand. "Ka... Kurai?" Said the boy.

"Hunter?" Said Kurai. The boy nodded. Then Kurai looked back over at the man. "Than you're..."

**End of 13. Please leave reviews. Thank you.**


	14. When One Goes Down

_**Chapter 14: When One Goes Down...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**I apologize for the wait. Very much thought into this chapter, plus I've been busy. Here you go!**

* * *

Fiery explosions shook and altered the landscape of File Island as a huge battle took place outside of Factorial Town. Imperialdramon was in Fighter Mode, but was just barely a match for Milleniummon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had tried multiple times to DNA Digivolve, but to no avail as Milleniummon was fast enough to stop the process before it ever finished.

WarGreymon stood on the ground, holding his left shoulder with his right hand. His arm guards had been destroyed during the battle, and he was in rough shape. "We have to keep trying." He grunted, "We have to set up a distraction... We need Omnimon..."

MetalGarurumon slowly stood himself up on all fours. They watched as Imperialdramon FM continued to battle Milleniummon. He may not have been enough to stop Milleniummon on his own, but he was doing a damn good job at fending him off.

Davis was becoming extremely frustrated with the battle. He knew that Imperialdramon wasn't enough, but still continued to fight. "Damn it!"

Ken was also becoming frustrated, then noticed Cody and Yolei holding on to Upamon and Poromon. He approached them and looked Yolei right in the eyes. She looked him back and her face turned as red as an apple. "Yolei, Cody." Said Ken. "We need these two. Are they ready?"

They looked down at their Digimon, then at each other. "Upamon, do you feel strong enough to fight?" Cody asked. An explosion went off in the sky, and Milleniummon hit the ground, causing a massive earthquake. Imperialdramon was all scratched up, but was trying his best to keep Milleniummon on the ropes for the time being.

"I dunno..." Replied Upamon. "Let's find out." Upamon quickly jumped into the air and a golden light formed around him. "Upamon Digivolve to..." The light turned into a shell, then broke apart, "Armadillomon."

Armadillomon dropped to the ground and rolled up into a ball, circling Cody, Yolei and Ken. He then straightened himself out and shook his head. "I believe I'm ready Cody." Armadillomon then ran out toward the battle and Digivolved again, now into Ankylomon.

"Yolei?" Inquired Ken. Ken grabbed her hands, he knew she was scared, but had full faith in her. Yolei nodded, and Poromon floated into the air, Digivolving into Hawkmon, then into Aquilamon. He followed Ankylomon out toward the battle. "Thank you." Said Ken. Yolei again blushed.

"WarGreymon!" Shouted Tai, "Go for it!" WarGreymon nodded and began to glow, as did MetalGarurumon. Before the proccess could continue, Tai began to cough loudly and fell down to the ground. He growled in pain, which WarGreymon could feel.

WarGreymon turned around to look at what happened. "Tai!" WarGreymon cocked himself for a leap but was quickly knocked down by a blast from Milleniummon. WarGreymon pushed himself up to his hands and knees while Milleniummon slowly approached him. Milleniummon was about the same size as Kimeramon before the merge with Machinedramon, and was turning out to be more than what the DigiDestined could handle at the moment. Milleniummon went to step on WarGreymon, but was attacked by a barrage of missiles.

Milleniummon turned his attention to the source of the attack, MetalGarurumon. "Sorry, but nobody attacks my friends!" MetalGarurumon leaped into the air. "Metal Wolf Claw!" He fired the blast at Milleniummon, knocking him a few steps away from WarGreymon.

Matt helped Tai to his feet, holding him up. "See, this is why you don't break out of hospitals." Said Matt.

Tai chuckled at his comment. "Yeah, well I'd rather help my friends than lie in a hospital bed while my team fights alone." This statement resulted in a smile from Matt.

* * *

Kurai stood in silence while he looked upon the man in the chair. The man sat and smiled as he peered into Kurai's eyes. "Do you remember now, Anthony?"

Kurai grinned and replied. "I do, you were my masters best student back in those days." Kurai then looked at the young boy, "And him, always by our sides."

"Yes." Said the man. "Little Hunter. My son, he became your best buddy, I remember."

TK looked around as he stumbled into the room. "Kurai, who is this?" He asked.

Kurai chuckled. "This guy is an old friend and training partner of mine."

The man smiled and stood up. "My name is Hunter, pleased to meet you." Hunter looked at Kurai and patted him on the shoulder. "You didn't recognize me at first my friend."

"I know." Replied Kurai, "Back before I was sent away, you had long hair and always wore blue clothes. Now, you're wearing a black cloak, bleached hair and wear glasses."

Indeed, Hunter was wearing a black cloak and glasses. Bleached blond hair, and about as tall as Tai. His smile quickly changed into a more serious look. "You may not know this, but you are currently inside of Vick's fortress. It's inside of Infinity Mountain."

"We're inside?" Exclaimed TK, "Right now?"

"Yes my friend." Replied Hunter. He looked down due to the tugging of Little Hunter on his cloak. "Yes my son?"

"T... Tell them..." Stuttered Little Hunter, "Tell them.. ha.. how mean Vick has been to us..."

"Wait." Said a confused Kurai, "What do you mean?"

Hunter sighed, turning away from Kurai and TK. "Anthony, my friend. That day you were sent away by the our master..." Hunter stopped while Little hunter ran over to a small coffee table, grabbing a cloth. "That day was the same day that Vick came along with his gang of renegade soldiers... He forced me and Little Hunter to go with him. We tried to resist, however... The sight of the master's death was convincing enough to make us go."

"That bastard..." Grumbled Kurai. "You've been with him since that day?"

"Yes my friend. Against my will of course, but I had to make it convincing for him. Little Hunter acts as his servant, Vick is just too 'busy' to get anything for himself, so he has Little Hunter do it."

"And he treats me like garbage for it!" Exclaimed Little Hunter.

"Yes..." Added Hunter, "My son is treated like shit, but he knows that I take care of him, raise him right. He's a good son." Hunter patted Little Hunter on the shoulder. "He's a trooper, that's for sure."

"Just like his father." Said Kurai.

Hunter smiled and turned to Kurai and TK. "Unfortunately, my sorcery, the lessons, everything that the master taught us is not useful here. I'm not nearly strong enough to face Vick one on one, nor can I deny his orders. I've helped him erect this facility, evacuate native Digimon so that he could expand it throughout the entire island, and..." Hunter paused, dropping his head low. "I helped him create that hideous beast outside..."

"Milleniummon..." TK and Kurai said together.

"If I could take everything that has happened during the past three years, I would." Huntr sighed.

"It's really been that long huh?" Said Kurai.

"You were sent away in 2004, it's 2007 now." Hunter sighed. "Where have you been for these past few years anyway Anthony?"

"I..." Kurai stopped speaking and sighed. "Never mind that right now, no disrespect intended."

"Request granted." Replied Hunter. Hunter then walked past the two boys toward a dark corner of the room. "Takeru Takashi..."

TK was shocked that Hunter knew his name, but responded. "Yes sir?"

"Come over here, someone wants to see you." Hunter motioned TK over to him, and TK nodded, walking over to the corner. Hunter snapped his fingers, triggering a mechanism that turned on a dim light.

TK looked down as the light turned on. As it brightened, he could see a face emerging, then a body hidden underneath a blanket. It was Kari, and TK instantly dropped to his knees when he realized who it was. His eyes began to water, he couldn't believe that he finally found her. "Kari..." He reached out to touch her cheek. Kari's eyes slowly opened on contact, and moved in TK's direction. "Kari."

She groaned, "TK?" Slowly, she began to sit up, holding her covers on her. "Oh my god. TK, is it really you?" TK nodded. Kari's eyes too began to water, and she dropped her hold of her covers, quickly wrapping her arms around TK's neck. Her covers dropped, exposing her smooth skin. TK wrapped his arms around her, covering up most of her exposed torso. They cried in _**joy**_ and _**sorrow**_ together.

"Kari!" Shouted a voice, the voice of Salamon. She leaped onto Kari as TK let go. "Kari, I missed you so much! I never thought I'd see you again.

"It's okay now." Said Kari, "I'm here, and we're all together now." TK chuckled, he was happy again, and felt as if all of his wounds were healed.

"Good job." Said Kurai.

TK covered Kari back up, then stood up. "Hunter, sir. Thank you for saving Kari." TK bowed in respect to Hunter.

"Don't thank me my friend." Replied Hunter, "Thank my son. He was the one snooping around the facility after hours. He came back to me, and I provided him with information on how to free her. The way the key works is odd, so Little Hunter had to do something with it to make it work, and he was successful."

Little Hunter blushed, and TK knelt down next to him. He rubbed his hand on Little Hunter head, "Thank you."

The boy smiled widely, "You're welcome!"

Hunter turned to Kurai. "Alright, luckily Vick never comes into this room. You're lucky I created that portal in the water, you would have smelled like trash."

Kurai chuckled, "As soon as I saw you, I had a feeling that's how we ended up in here."

"We haven't got much time, Vick is bound to know that Kari is missing from his office, and while in here, he has no protection." Hunter chuckled at his statement. "He's so mentally sick that he can't even remember to install internal security. What a shame."

"Alright, let's go then." Said TK.

From the corner of the room, Kari began to speak to the boys. "That's great and all, but I really would prefer wearing clothes out there for the rest of the time. It's rather cold out there, especially when one is stripped of her clothes."

TK blushed. Unfortunately for the group, he was lost in thoughts of Kari's nude body, recalling their last sexual encounter. Kurai knocked him on the head from behind to get TK back. "Come on, we have work to get done buddy."

"Right." Said TK.

Hunter walked across the room and picked up a small wooden chest, then proceeded to bring it over to Kari. He set it on the floor and opened it. "Luckily for you, I was the one that took all of your equipment when Vick striped you down. I was ordered to dispose of it, but as you can see, I didn't."

Kari smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Now get dressed, we'll be waiting." Hunter got up and turned toward the boys. "Alright, let's go."

"Okay," Said TK, "Come on Patamon."

"Coming TK." Patamon flew over to TK's shoulder, and they walked to the other end of the room to let Kari get dressed.

* * *

Countless explosions took place outside as the Digidestined fought against Milleniummon. WarGreymon's armor was cracked and broken all over, but he continued to fight. MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon fought their hearts out, but still were unable to cause too much damage. Aquilamon and Ankylomon were good distractions, but not long enough for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to DNA Digivolve.

Aquilamon passed by Milleniummon's head preparing an attack, but was quickly swatted into the ground. After landing, Milleniummon blasted him, causing a massive explosion, sending him flying off in the distance. Ankylomon went for an attack, but the fate was the same, and he too was blasted, being sent into the distance. Cody and Yolei watched in shock as their Digimon were being made to look like toys. Tai was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Come on! We need Omnimon!"

Izzy was typing in his computer like a wild man. Matt and Tai both took notice to this. "What are you up to?" Inquired Matt, "We could use a little help ya know."

"That's what I'm doing." Said Izzy. "The scanner on my laptop picked up a strange energy source in this area, and it may help us."

"How can you be so sure?" Said Tai with frustration in his voice. "What could possibly..."

"Quiet Tai, hold on." Izzy picked up his Digivice and pointed it at Tentomon. "Alright, you help them while I finish searching."

"But you're so close Izzy..." Tentomon shouted.

"Just go, we'll have time. You're the next best thing until I find him." Izzy said. Tentomon nodded.

"Alright." Said Tentomon, here I go." Tentomon then took flight toward Milleniummon, his body glowing red. This red glow expanded into a huge red shell like sphere. "Tentomon Warp Digivolve To..." The ball flashed, then exploded. "MegaKabuterimon!"

"Alright ugly!" Shouted MegaKabuterimon, "I'm going to electrify you... Try this. Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon flew in and blasted Milleniummon, then flew straight up in the air to avoid his arm. "Missed me!"

Milleniummon roard in anger, but he was totally distracted. "Alright, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon!" Shouted Tai. "Here is your chance! Take it!"

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon nodded in agreement then flew into the air, both starting to glow. They turned into pure beams of light and they hit each other, causing a large explosion of light, then releasing smoke around it. Milleniummon turned and looked at it in awe. A large figure fell from the smoke and landed on the ground in a crouching position. "Omnimon!" He shouted, standing straight up.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Davis. "Now we have him!" Davis was getting pumped up while Ken stood next to him, not giving much of a reaction. Davis took notice to this and looked at him in a confused fashion. "Don't you think so Ken?"

Ken shook his head slowly. "Sorry Davis, somehow I think we're going to need more that that to finish Milleniummon." Ken took a few steps forward. "I can sense his evil. I know that our Digimon won't be able to beat him right away." Ken paused, the silence causing suspense among the group. Then he looked up at Milleniummon, who was charging at Omnimon. "Someone is going to die."

The silence that followed was unbearable for Davis, and had it gone on any longer, Davis would have freaked. However, the silence was broken by a shout from Izzy. "Found it!"

Matt leaned over Izzy's shoulder. "Found what?"

"Well, the scanner on my computer was picking up some strange energy signature, but I couldn't find it." Izzy said. "So I hacked into the security cameras on the island and found a video that is three days old." Izzy clicked on a link on his screen, and a video appeared. It showed a violent battle.

Tai leaned over Izzy's other shoulder and gasped. "That's Kuwagamon. And he's fighting an army of Andromon."

"Exactly, and as you can see, he's not fairing too well." Izzy paused and fast forwarded the video a few minutes ahead. "Now watch." The screen flashed bright, then the battle on screen continued.

"He Digivolved." Said Matt. "That's Okuwamon. So what?"

"Well, he still lost, but I found a file that Genai sent me a few years ago." Izzy opened the file and examined it. "It shows Tentomon's Digivolution chart. I figured that in order to beat Milleniummon, we need at least one more Mega Level Digimon, but I can't get MegaKabuterimon to Digivolve without Okuwamon, or at least his data."

"Um..." Davis was baffled by Izzy's babble, but it didn't matter. An explosion erupted in the sky and shards of metal and balls of fire were shot everywhere. Ominimon flew out of the smoke with his sword drawn, extended to his side as if he had just slashed someone, who happened to be Milleniummon.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Shouted Tai.

"Don't get too comfortable yet, it's not over." Said Ken. Tai shot him a look. If only looks could kill. But Ken was unphased, he seemed dark again.

A blast shot from the cloud of smoke, striking Omnimon in the back, and sending him to the ground with a ground shaking thud. Milleniummon descended slowly and landed softly on the ground. He only roared like the simple minded creature that he is. Simple minded, but deadly. He had his sights dead set on Omnimon

"Well Izzy, you better hurry up with this process!" Exclaimed Tai.

Izzy nodded. He then stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout. "Hey! MegaKabuterimon!"

The large Ultimate Digimon stopped buzzing around in the air to look down at his partner. "What's up Izzy? I'm trying to trip him up!"

"He's really close!" Replied Izzy. "You should be able to find him!"

MegaKabuterimon nodded, but before he could start scanning the area, a blast fired from Milleniummon's cannon and struck the large Digimon in the face. MegaKabuterimon plummeted to the ground, landing hard, causing MegaKabuterimon to revert back to Tentomon.

"Oh no." Sighed Davis. "Now what?"

"Positron Laser!" Shouted Imperialdramon, as he fired his cannon right at Milleniummon. The beast pened his mouth in an attempt to fire back, but the Positron Laser quickly struck him in the mouth, making him fall on his back.

"Looks like I just answered my own question!" Chuckled Davis with a cocky grin.

"Might want to think again." Said Ken, pointing his finger at Milleniummon. The beast slowly got back up and roared again. "We need a miracle at this point."

* * *

Kurai, Hunter, Little Hunter, TK and Kari were all exiting the room, into the fortress itself. As soon as Kurai stepped onto the cold floor, he could feel Vick's evil presence. At the same time, he could also sense trouble from the outside. Hunter could feel the same thing, after all, they were both trained by the same man.

"Well Hunter, shall we send them out to help their friends?" Inquired Kurai.

Hunter smiled. "We shall, there is no need for any extra assistance."

"Wait wait, hold on!" Exclaimed TK. "Vick stole Kari from me, from us, and you think I'm going to let him get away with it? Not a chance in hell!"

"Takeru Takashi!" Said Hunter with a harsh tone. "There is no need for you to die today." TK's rage suddenly turned around, and he stepped back. "You are going to help your friends, and that's that."

TK was trembling, but agreed. "Alright. Patamon, Warp Digivolve, we need all the strength we can get."

"Right." Replied Patamon.

"You to Salamon." Said Kari.

"You got it." Said Salamon.

Quickly, the two Digimon warp Digivolved, and standing in front of Kurai and Hunter was Seraphimon and Ophanimon. They both smiled, then the two mega level Digimon took hold of their parnters. Seraphimon blew a hole in the ceiling and flew up and out with TK. As Ophanimon and Kari were about to follow, Hunter stopped them.

"Hikari. I would like you do to me a favor." Said Hunter. Kari nodded and Hunter brought his son up to Kari and Ophanimon. "Take care of Little Hunter for me."

Kari nodded without question and has Ophanimon pick him up onto her shoulder. "Alright, here we go." Said Ophanimon, and the three flew out through the hole that Seraphimon created.

"Ready?" Inquired Kurai.

"Always." Said Hunter.

* * *

Tentomon was still unconscious on the ground, and Izzy was trying to wake him up. Their plan would never work unless Tentomon was fully conscious. Milleniummon has both Imperialdramon and Omnimon on the ground, and he was pounding both of them in their skulls.

"Come on guys! Fight back!" Shouted Davis.

"Omnimon! Get up!" Yelled Tai.

The fact that Ankylomon and Aquilamon were taken out of the picture early was stressful on Yolei and Cody, since they had no idea where they landed after being attacked, and now the two strongest Digimon around were getting thrown around like dust.

"We need a fucking miracle." Mumbled Ken. Then from the distance two blasts hit Milleniummon in the eyes and knocked him back. The tram looked up and saw two familiar Digimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Is this the miracle, Ken?" Said Kari, who had been standing behind him for about three minutes.

Ken smiled and nodded.

"You think we should wake up the sleeping insect?" Inquired Seraphimon.

"Lets." Said Ophanimon. The two Digimon both fires rainbow colored beams of ight at the unconscious Tentomon, then also at Omnimon and Imperialdramon. Tentomon woke up, and Imperialdramon and Ominimon were back at full power.

Tentomon flew up into the air, and Izzy directed him. "Alright, now that you're back, let's get this going!"

"Alright!" Tentomon closed his eyes and scanned the area. His senses picked up the energy source, and then found the body of Okuwamon. It was deteriorating, but still alive. "No way!"

"Okuwamon!" Said Izzy. "You're still alive, but how? I watched the video, I thought you died."

"I..." Okuwamon stuttered. "I almost had them, then I was ambushed by that... monster..." The big Digimon coughed. "I'm lucky to be alive, but not for much longer. Listen kid, I've changed since those days in the beginning. Do what you need to do, just beat them and restore our home." Okuwamon coughed again then passed out, his body completely turned into data bits.

Izzy felt as if he couldn't let his plan go to work. This moment was too sad. The rest of the DigiDestined were saddened by this. Even Tai was tearing up. "Ya know... He may have been a bad dude, but he fought for his home." Said Tai, fighting tears.

"I knew someone would die." Said Ken in a dark tone.

Izzy then opened his eyes and saw Milleniummon again, then remembered Okuwamon's words. "Alright Tentomon! Whatever it takes! Absorb his data!"

"Right!" Said Tentomon. Tentomon quickly went to work and absorbed Okuwamon's Data, which boosted his power exponentially. Suddenly, Tentomon's body turned a gold-ish color, and he began to fly up into the air. He flew out of sight. Then, a large golden ball of light appeared, and lightning bolts shot around it. Kari tucked herself under TK's arms, and he held her back as they watched this take place.

"Tentomon..." Said Izzy.

Then, the light shattered apart, and a large, golden colored Insectoid Digimon dropped to the ground with a loud thud. It roared and shook it's body. "HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Wow." Said Davis in awe. "That... is... the coolest!"

"Alright!" Shouted Matt. "While we have our Digimon at their Maximum, let's take him out right now!"

"Alright!" Yelled Tai. "Attack!"

Ohpanimon and Seraphimon went first. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" Shouted Seraphimon. His attack hitting Milleniummon directly in the face.

"Sefirot Crystal!" Ophanimon followed up with her attack, hitting Milleniummon all over his body.

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon fired his blast right into Milleniummon's heart.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Omnimon aimed his cannon and fired it into the accumulating dust cloud, causing another explosion.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon blasted this much more powerful Electro Shocker into the smoke as well, creating an elen larger explosion."

"Alright!" Shouted Tai. "One more good hit. Omnimon, Go!"

Omnimon then charged at the dust cloud and entered it. "Transcended Sword!" He shouted. The air went silent for a moment, but hen, the smoke cloud disappeared as a large explosion consumed Milleniummon. The light was blinding. It began to fade away, and all that was left in the middle of the battle field was Omnimon, holding his sword up in the air, and a black ball of negative energy held on the tip of his sword. The ball then faded away, and Milleniummon was gone.

The Digidestined and Digimon all began to celebrate, all but Yolei and Cody, who were still missing their Digimon. Ken turned to them and quickly realized that they were still missing. "Hey guys, don't get too comfortable yet. There's still two missing Digimon."

Tai and Matt nodded, and so did the rest of the group.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later:**

"Anthony." Said Hunter in a whisper. "I can sense him, but also, something else."

"So can I." Replied Kurai. "It's more evil than... Milleniummon was."

"It has a pure black heart, unlike Milleniummon, who had no heart."

"Valid point." The two creeped up on Vick's man office room, and peeked in. Surely, Vick was standing there, waiting with his back turned to the door. They also saw another figure, but it vanished before they could identify it. "Alright." Said Kurai. "This is it."

Hunter nodded. "We'll get him this time."

* * *

"Armadillomon!" Shouted Cody.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei called out. Neither of them were having any luck.

Matt looked up and saw MetalGarurumon approaching. He landed next to Matt. "Any luck?" Inquired Matt.

"Nothing yet boss." Said MetalGarurumon.

Tai, WarGreymon, Sora and Biyomon walked through some charred bushes. "So Sora, how's life with Matt going?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh stop it Tai." Said Sora, punching him in the arm.

"Sorry, I was just kidding around." Said Tai.

WarGreymon stopped and a patch of bushes that weere untouched, and he began to walk through them and Biyomon followed.

"I wish we could find them. Poor Cody and Yolei." Said Sora

"Man, this sucks. We beat that beast, and now we can't find two Digimon."

Then, WarGreymon called out. "Tai! Sora! Come here!"

Sora and Tai nodded and followed the voice. They made it through the brush, and discovered two objects on the ground.

Cody and Yolei were looking around under rocks and bushes, then Tai's voice rang out. "Yolei! Cody! Over here!" His voice echoed across the field, and all of the DigiDestined rushed toward the area. As they made it through the patch of brush, they too saw the objects.

Two Digieggs sat on the ground. One was Hawkmon's, the other belonged to Armadillomon.

Yolei and Cody were both very shocked and saddened. Tears swelled up in their eyes, Yolei was the first to drop to her knees. "Hawkmon no... No... No!"

"Armadillomon." Cody shook and a tear dropped from his eye. "I'm sorry I made you fight."

Ken got down next to Yolei and she latched onto him in an embrace. "He's gone, no he's gone!"

"Just cry it out." Whispered Ken, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Cody fell to his knees, and TK came up and sat down next to him. Cody was deeply affected by this. It began to rain again, dampening the mood even more. The team was baffled, but could do nothing about it.

**End of chapter. Please review, this one took a while and I'd appreciate it greatly. Until Next time :D**


	15. Another One Emerges

_**Chapter 15: ...Another One Emerges**_

**The Beginning of the End starts now... This is going to be a long one.**

**I'll explain my absence at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Kurai and Hunter peeked around the corner of the entrance of Vick's office room, making sure to keep quiet. Kurai looked at Hunter and nodded, receiving a nod back, signaling that it was time to stop Vick once and for all.

"Let's go Anthony." Whispered Hunter. Kurai nodded, and the two stood up and walked into the room. They stopped about fifteen feet away from Vick, and then the door closed behind them. Kurai looked behind him when the door shut. The light above the door was red, obviously it was locked, then Kurai turned his head back toward Vick.

"Welcome, Anthony." Vick turned around and rested his eyes on the hooded boy. "Good to see you."

"You're funny." Kurai said sarcastically. "It'll be nice to see you die."

"Someone will indeed die today Anthony, but rest assure that I am not going to be that person." Vick then turned his head to Hunter and nodded. "Thank you for bringing him to me, this will satisfy me greatly."

Kurai looked beside him at Hunter, who was smiling devilishly. "Your welcome sir." Hunter looked back at Kurai with evil in his eyes.

"How could you? You lead me on?" Said Kurai in shock. Within a second, Kurai found himself on the ground with a fist imprint on his face. Vick had nailed him in the face with intense speed and strength.

Vick grinned as Kurai looked back up through his hood at him. "Go now Hunter." Said Vick. Hunter nodded and vanished. Kurai stumbled to his feet and drew his sword. In response, Vick drew a sword as well, identical to Kurai's sword. "Ready to settle this, Anthony."

Kurai smiled. and got into a fighting stance, sword held out to his side. "Ya know, even if Hunter stabbed me in the back by bringing me here, he still did me a favor. I'm still going to get you. I've been waiting for this for a while, and nobody is going to ruin it for me."

Vick smirked and pointed his sword at Kurai. Kurai did the same. The enemies then quickly charged at each other and swung their blades. The collided, sending a few sparks off of the blades. They struggled for power, moving the blades back and forth from one person to the other. Finally, they broke away and jumped back. Kurai was already breathing heavily, while Vick stood in the same way he had before attacking him.

"You're getting strong Anthony." Vick said with a chuckle. "But you won't beat me, not in my base, not with my experience."

"That's what you think." Said Kurai. He quickly threw his free hand forward, sending a gush of wind at Vick. Vick stumbled back. When he looked up, Kurai was flying toward him with his blade raised straight up and down. He was about to slice Vick right in half, but Vick was quick enough to raise his blade and block Kurai's own blade. When they struck, the force sent Kurai back up into the air. He back flipped down to his feet and stared Vick in the eyes.

"Cheap trick!" Shouted Vick.

Kurai chuckled. "Cheap eh? What about what you've done?"

Vick just stared at him. Kurai was starting to get into Vick's head. "What I've done doesn't matter." Said Vick, "Let's just settle this!" Vick began to charge at Kurai. He swung his blade but Kurai lent backward into a bridge position. The blade just missed him and Vick stumbled, then Kurai swung his leg up and caught Vick in the back of the head, sending him to the ground and sliding out into the hallway.

Kurai stood up and turned around. "Well, looks like someone has a temper problem." Kurai walked slowly toward the exit into the hallway. Vick stumbled to his feet, not bringing the sword up with him. Kurai stopped and chuckled. "Funny isn't it? Funny that you're finally the one on the receiving end?"

"Not... for long..." Said an angered Vick. Vick turned around, pulling a Revolver out from underneath his Duster Coat and aiming it at Kurai. Without second thoughts, Vick pulled the trigger, but Kurai realized his plan just in time and quickly brought his blade up, deflecting the bullet.

Vick and Kurai were in a dead stare. "Never thought you'd want to use guns. I mean, you're the 'Digimon Emperor' are you not?" Vick was beginning to shake, his emotions were being stirred up, and Kurai knew it.

Then, Vick let out a loud yell and began unloading the rest of his shots. Five bullets, each deflected. Kurai stood there with his blade raised, smoke coming off it the same way smoke came out of Vick's gun. Vick's expression revealed shock and fear, something that Kurai has never seen on Vick's face before.

_What is up with him? This isn't the Vick I know._ Kurai used this opportunity to charge Vick. Quickly, Kurai hit Vick in the face with his right hand, then went to stab Vick, but Vick jumped back. Vick was far away from his sword now, and had no way of getting to it, Kurai was standing right between Vick and his sword. "Look at that, you can't reach your blade, and your gun is empty."

Vick was stuck, but he was still not fighting seriously yet. "Okay then." Said Vick. He took off his coat and shades. Underneath was an all black outfit, long sleeve black shirt and black pants. "Let's do this the way it was intended."

"Fine by me." Kurai dropped his blade and got into a fighting stance. Vick reached behind him and pulled out a small remote with a button on it. He clicked the button and dropped the device. Kurai watched the remote move around on the ground. "What was that for?"

Vick simply grinned.

* * *

Yolei was still on her knees, crying over the loss of Hawkmon. Holding the egg in her arms, she couldn't believe that he was gone. She thought it was her fault for sending him into battle so soon after recovering. Cody held his egg. He too was upset, but he has the sense to remember that Digimon come back to life. Still, it was a heart breaking experience.

"Oh no." Sora said with a sigh. "I wish we could help them."

Ken was deep into though, trying to figure out how to comfort Yolei. TK approached him and placed his hand on Ken's shoulder, startling him. "Oh TK, it's you. Sorry."

"It's fine." Said TK. He looked at Yolei and Cody. "We can talk to them Ken. We've both gone through losing a partner. I lost Patamon once, and you've lost Wormmon. We can talk to them."

Ken blushed, he looked over to Yolei and knew that she was the one he needed to talk to. After all, they seem to get along well, don't they? "Alright, I'll go talk to her then." Ken said finally. Ken approached Yolei and got down next to her.

TK walked up next to Cody and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a good tamer, Cody. It's not your fault."

"But I sent him in right after he healed." Replied Cody, "If he had been fully rested he would still be here."

TK shook his head. "No he wouldn't." Cody looked up at him with confusion and wonder. "Listen. Even if he was a maximum power, there is still no way he could have beat Milleniummon. A champion level Digimon, fully rested or not, is no match for a mega. Even a plus mega like Milleniummon." Cody stared into TK's eyes for a moment before accepting what had happened.

"Okay," Said Cody. "I understand."

Yolei had her eyes locked with Ken's eyes as he spoke to her. "I understand you pain Yolei, I lost Wormmon. And it was right in front of you guys." Yolei nodded. Ken felt it hopeless to talk to her since he was only getting nods from her. "I changed for the better because of it Yolei, and that's why I am here right now." Ken grabbed Yolei's hand, causing her to snap out of her daze. "I'm here to help you Yolei, you will get through this. He will come back."

Yolei managed a smile with a blush. "Thank you." She said. Ken smiled back feeling accomplished.

"Alright." Izzy walked over to them with Tentomon buzzing next to his head. "Do you guys want to go home?" He asked, revering to Yolei and Cody.

Yolei nodded. "Yes. I need some time to think." Yolei stood up with her Digiegg and walked over by Izzy.

"Cody? What about you?" Inquired Izzy. "This is the only chance you will have to go home until after we end this thing with Vick."

"I think I'll stay." Said Cody. "But I want to send Armadillomon's egg home. I don't want him in any more danger than he has to be."

"Fair enough." Said Izzy. He set his laptop down in the grass and opened up the Digiport. "I found a weak spot in Vick's security, but the portal will only open once."

Yolei nodded and looked at Ken one last time before being sucked into the portal. Cody set his egg down and the portal sucked the egg in as well. Once gone, Izzy shut his laptop and put it in it's bag.

"Alright." Said Tai with his hand behind his head, "What's the next step?" As he took a step forward, he felt something hit him, something painful. He took a step back and grabbed at his chest. "Gragh, what the fuck?"

Matt, Sora and Davis rushed over to him to check on him, Agumon followed. "Tai, what happened?" Inquired Matt.

"I don't know, I feel like..." Tai said before coughing, "It hurts like a son of a bitch!" Tai removed his hand from his chest which exposed a small hole in his chest. There was blood around it, and blood on his hand. The hole was about the size of a dime. Tai's pupils dilated, shock, fear and pain consumed him all at once. The hole was right over the heart. After a few moments of silence, blood began to pour out of the hole and Tai fell hard onto the ground back first.

Kari rushed to her brother who now laid on the ground with a hole in his chest, and a hole that was not going to stop bleeding without attention. Joe appeared out of nowhere and got down next to Tai as well to examine the wound.

"Where have you been Joe?" Said Izzy.

"No time to explain!" Joe grabbed a rag out of his bag and placed it over the hole, applying pressure to the wound. "What in the world happened?"

"It looks like someone shot him." Said Matt, "But there's nobody out here but us, so where in the world..."

"Tai?" Kari said to his brother softly, "Tai, speak to me."

TK got down next to Kari and tried to get Tai to respond as well. "Tai, are you okay? Are you in there?"

Tai shivered a little bit, he was losing blood fast, even Joe's cloth rag wasn't going to do much good for very long. "It's not a gunshot wound, there's no way..." Joe removed the rag and looked at the hole again. It was bleeding, but not as much at the moment. "It looks like it came from a beam of some sort." Blood began to spurt out of the hole again and Joe covered it back up.

"What the fuck could have done this?" Barked Matt.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it..." Joe paused, adjusting his glasses with his other hand. "We may lose him..."

"No!" Kari screamed, "Please don't tell me that, Tai! Tai!"

Tai began coughing up blood. The signs were evident at this point. Davis stood in shock, "Tai is going to die..." Tears began to flow from Davis' eyes, the yelling from Kari was faded to Davis. He could only hear Tai's voice play over and over again in his mind, and then the shock of the thought of Tai being gone. All of this was put to rest however when a laugh began to echo across the area. An evil laugh.

"Who's there?" Said Ken. The laughing grew louder and louder. "Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled and finally spoke. "You think I'll listen to you you punk?" Everyone remained silent. "Don't ever demand that I do anything!"

"That voice..." Said TK with shock on his face.

"I know what you mean." Added Matt."It's so familiar."

The laughing grew louder and the sky went dark. "Well of course it is!" Shouted the voice. "You all should remember me! Especially you, TK Takashi!"

Izzy began to sense what TK and Matt were sensing, and also sensing a feeling from before when they crossed Kurai's bridge to land. "This darkness, I can sense the same evil from it that I did from the water earlier... and it gets worse."

Out of the darkness, a tall black figure with black wings, red eyes, straps on his arms and two horns on it's head appeared. "It's me kids!"

"Devimon!" Said Matt, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Kari and TK at the same time.

They were right, this figure was indeed Devimon. "It's been a while my friends, how have these years apart been treating you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Barked TK, "What are you doing back? I thought you were dead!"

Devimon smirked. "I wasn't dead, but my data was sent to the Dark Ocean dimension after I was defeated. I was lost, I couldn't get out." Devimon paused and stared directly into TK's eyes. "I couldn't get out until... I found Vick."

The group let out a gasp at the same time. Devimon was getting into their heads which was enjoyable, but Izzy tried to put the puzzle together. "So you have been using him?"

"Yes and no." Replied Devimon. "I searched and searched for someone who had enough hidden evil in the heart so that I could be freed. When the sky opened up all those years ago, and you children returned here to defeat the Dark Masters, I searched among the millions of people who watched the sky. Only one person that I found was capable of being my host." Devimon then lowered himself to the ground and scanned the group. "New faces, old faces, evil hosts, tools, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm alive and out for revenge on anyone who calls them self a DigiDestined."

"You'll never succeed." Said TK. "Not after what you did to me... to us."

"Oh but I will." Said Devimon. He raised up his left arm and began to charge small beams of energy. "Each of these beams has enough power to kill each and every one of you, I suggest you take cover." He then shot the multiple beams into the air. They all turned around and began to descend toward the DigiDestined.

"Everyone get down!" Shouted Matt. Everyone dived to the ground, while Joe and Kari laid on Tai to block the beams from hitting him.

"Fools! You'll all die!" Shouted Devimon. However, the beams were deflected by a large golden force field. Devimon watched in disappointment as the beams did not complete the task. "What a shame."

"Isn't it?" Said the combined voices of ExVeemon and Stingmon. The force field grew, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode emerged from inside of it. "Nobody is going to die."

"Is that so?" Devimon aimed his arm at Imperialdramon and fired a black beam from hit pointer finger. It struck Imperialdramon, dropping him to the ground. Devimon looked at Ken and Davis. "Your so called 'partner' seems to be in a bit of a trouble, don't you think?"

"Man, this guy's become a real dick!" Barked Matt. "Gabumon, go for it!"

"All over it Matt." Replied Gabumon. He leaped into the air and was consumed by a blue light. "Gabumon warp Digivolve to..." The light turned to glass, then shattered to pieces. "MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon dropped to the ground and instantly began to charge Devimon. "Let's go you ugly beast!"

"Gladly." MetalGarurumon leaped up at Devimon and caught him with a shoulder to the gut. As he passed him, Devimon grabbed MetalGarurumon by his metal tail and flung him up into the air. "And you call yourself a Mega?" Devimon flew up into the air after MetalGarurumon and grabbed him by his left hind leg. He proceeded to swing him around in circles. First slowly, then increasing his speed until they looked like a tornado. Then, Devimon let go of MetalGarurumon and within seconds, MetalGarurumon was on the ground in a crater, while covered in dirt.

"MetalGarurumon!" Shouted a hysterical Matt. He ran over to the crater, and was shot down by Devimon. One beam piercing Matt's shoulder which dropped him to the ground fast.

"Matt!" Shouted Sora. "No, Matt!" Sora then began to run toward Matt, and Devimon took aim.

"All of you, Digivolve!" Shouted Joe. Quickly, each Digimon Digivolved. All accept for Agumon who sat next to his parnter in tears. Zudomon and Garudamon moved over top of Matt and Sora to make sure Devimon wouldn't be able to attack again. Seraphimon and Ophanimon hovered overhead in hopes of being able to trap Devimon. Imperialdramon got up and Aimed his cannon at Devimon. HerculesKabuterimon flew up behind him and locked onto him.

"Attack!" Shouted Izzy. They followed his order and attacked Devimon at the same time.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"

"Eden's Javelin!"

"Giga Scissor Claw!"

"Positron Laser!"

They all fired their attacks and all of them struck Devimon at once. A large explosion shook the ground and knocked over the once standing DigiDestined. "Was that enough?" Inquired Cody.

"I hope so." Said Joe, "That was one viscous attack, I don't know how..." Joe was cut off by evil laughter at the center of the smoke cloud. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" Said Devimon. The smoke cleared revealing Devimon curled up with his wings around him and a dark purple force field around him. He straightened himself out and cracked his neck. "I must admit that was pretty good." Devimon looked up into the air and locked onto Ophanimon. "But it wasn't enough!" He then took off toward her.

Kari noticed his plan and shouted up to her partner. "Ophanimon look out!"

Ophanimon went to attack Devimon, but was too late. Devimon was behind her and had his hands up to her back. "Death Hand!" He shouted. He released a blast into her back and sent her into the ground. He continued the attack until she was deep into the ground. This attack left another crater, and Ophanimon was lodged into the rock. She had no way of getting out.

Seraphimon grew angry and went to hit Devimon, but Devimon moved sideways and Seraphimon missed. Devimon then kicked Seraphimon away and began to glow. "As you can tell, I've become far more powerful then any of you, thanks to Vick's negative energy, soon he will be nothing, and I will have everything!"

TK heard his comment and then yelled up. "What are you saying?"

The glow on Devimon vanished and he chuckled. "Simple. Vick's black heart, evil intentions, hatred and anger have all been fueling me. But he doesn't know it. But very soon he will realize what's going on when he's lying on the ground taking his last breath." Devimon sighed and laughed again. "Simply put. I'm feeding off of his life force!"

The group let out a gasp together. Then Izzy shouted. "How could you use someone else to acomplish your own selfish goals?"

"Simple." Said Devimon. "I've wanted revenge on you kids ever since that fucking disgrace of a Digimon destroyed me." Devimon was of course reffering to Angemon, who now was Seraphimon. The words hurt, but Devimon wasn't finished. "Vick is fighting right now, and the longer he fights, the more energy I am given."

"He's fighting?" Said Davis.

Kari nodded at him. "He's fighting Kurai." There was rustling in the bushes behind them, and they both looked. _Uh oh..._ Thought Kari.

"What's that?" Said Davis, who walked over to the brush and opened it up. There sat a little boy.

"Hunter. I told you not to let them find you." Said Kari.

"Sorry Kari." Said Little Hunter. Davis scratched his head,

"Who's the kid?"

"I'm doing someone a favor... I'll explain later." Kari sighed, and looked back at the boy. "Stay in there, it's dangerous out here." The boy nodded and hid in the bushes again.

Devimon began to laugh. Seraphimon hovered in front of him. "You think you're going to win?" Said Seraphimon. "Evil shall never prevail, and you're no exception."

"Ha." Devimon cracked his neck again. "You think I won't win, but truthfully... you have no chance." Dark clouds began to cover the sky. It was almost pitch black. Rain began to pour down, lightning struck, thunder roared. Devimon inhaled and looked around him. "This is my environment. You have no chance."

"Yeah well there is nothing that can stop the power of us united!" HerculesKabuterimon charged Devimon, and since he was much larger than him, he hoped to be able to crush him in an instant. Devimon was much more powerful than anyone else though, somehow he had been enhanced, and was still absorbing life force from Vick. Devimon moved quickly out of the way and HerculesKabuterimon flew past.

"Death Hand!" Devimon fired at him and caught him in the back. HerculesKabuterimon descended with smoke coming off of his back. He then hit the ground and reverted back to Tentomon.

Seraphimon put his hands out and charged an attack. "Strike of the Seven Stars!" He launched the attack and Devimon flew up out of the way just barely avoiding the attack. A purple light glowed around Devimon as he went higher into the air. He began to laugh as he flew right into the dark clouds.

"What is he doing?" Cody stepped back as the ground began to shake, "This isn't good!"

* * *

Kurai and Vick were battling up and down the hallways of the fortress. There were many dents and holes in the walls, broken cables and pipes and blood on the walls. They had picked their swords back up and were at a stand still. Nobody could gain the upper hand. They were evenly matched.

"Seems like swords aren't going to work." Said Kurai, "How bout we go to spells instead?"

"Haha." Vick grinned devilishly. "Spells in here? You'd kill us both."

"Not if I aim them directly at you." Replied Kurai, "I'm not stupid enough to go use my spells when enraged."

"It's not even that you idiot! Remember that remote?" Said Vick, Kurai just kept his eyes locked onto Vick. "That remote was set to activate the Self-Destruct sequence." Kurai's eyes widened upon hearing this.

Then, the lights in the facility turned red and a woman's voice played over the intercom. "Warning, Self-Destruct has been activated. Warning, 20 minutes until Self-Destruction."

"Dammit." Said Kurai, "You're one tricky bastard." Kurai then stood up straight and put his blade away. "Then we'll just have to finish this before 20 minutes is up."

Vick also withdrew his blade and spoke. "We shall." Vick then threw his hands forward firing a red projectile attack at Kurai. Kurai quickly jumped out of the way and fired his own attack at Vick. Vick dodged it and jumped toward Kurai. The two landed kicks to each others heads and knocked each other down. Kurai quickly kipped up and leaped toward Vick. He went to smash his head into the ground with his foot but Vick moved out of the way. Kurai then leaped sideways and shoulder blocked Vick. This sent Vick flying through a wall and into another hallway of the facility.

Kurai slowly approached the hole and stepped through. "You're good, but I'm going to end this once and for all."

Vick got up and laughed. "That's where you're wrong." Kurai didn't buy Vick's words, but Vick was not bluffing. Vick snapped his fingers and the floor opened up. Both of them fell down, descending through the many floors of the facility until they were finally on the bottom floor. This was a dark, eerie room.

The woman's voice sounded over the intercom again. "15 minutes remaining."

"Let's go." Said Kurai.

"Gladly." Replied Vick.

The two foes charged each other and began to throw right and left punches. Vick went to kick Kurai but he ducked and knocked Vick down with a leg sweep. Then Vick rolled backward and got up. Kurai went for another kick but Vick stopped him and used his leg to throw him up into the air. Vick aimed his hands at Kurai. "Die!" He said as he fired a black projectile with red electrical sparks around it. Kurai dodged the attack and it went through the wall.

"Ha, you missed." Said Kurai with a grin.

"That's what you think." Replied Vick. Kurai turned around and was met by the attack. It electricuted him and sent him flying into the ground. Vick approached Kurai, who was now smoking from the heat of the attack. He looked up, his face was covered in the white blood like substance that runs through Kurai's body. Vick's face was also bloody, but natural red blood. They were both beat up, but Vick now had the upper hand. "Your death is approaching."

* * *

A light flashed from within the clouds and a lightning bolt fired toward the ground where the group was standing. "Everyone scatter!" Yelled Ken. Everyone jumped out of the way just as the lightning struck the ground. It left a reddish tinted smoke.

"Behold!" Said a voice from within the smoke. "A foe you will not be able to defeat!" The smoke was whipped around with wind generated by the creature at the center of it. The figure had a golden mask on it's face with gold horns protruding off of it. It was tall, it's arms were very long and it's claws reached it's ankles. It had red leather straps around it's hands and gold claws. It's body was gray, had a black shoulder pad on it's right arm, black pants strapped in leather belts down it's legs and black boots. It laughed and then spoke. "NeoDevimon!"

"Izzy!" Said Joe, "Is there any information on him?"

"I'll check." Izzy opened his laptop and used the Digimon Analyzer on NeoDevimon. No results came back accept for that was an Ultimate class Digimon.

"Fools... You'll all die." NeoDevimon raised up his right arm and spread his claws out. "Take this..." He shot beams out of each claw. One of them struck Zudomon, the other hit Garudamon. Both of them reverted to their rookie states. NeoDevimon then turned his attention to Imperialdramon and charged at him. Before Imperialdramon could react, NeoDevimon had jabbed his claw into Imperialdramon's chest. "Goodnight, sleep tight." Imperialdramon began to glow and then seperated into Veemon and Wormmon.

Tai was on the ground groaning, bleeding, his life slowly leaving him. "That's it... it's over." Said Tai. Agumon looked at him with disbelief on his face. "Let's face it..." Coughed Tai, "MetalGarurumon and Ophanimon can't move, Matt's out cold, Cody doesn't even have a Digimon right now, the rest of the Digimon are incapacitated, and I'm going to die... it's hopeless." Tai ended in a violent cough, blood shot out of his mouth onto the ground next to him.

"Tai," Said Joe, "Enough, no one is going to die, we'll find a way to win."

"No." Snapped Tai. "We're finished..." He groaned and spat out some more blood. "We're finished... it's over." Everything was silent for a few moments. The rain continued to pour down soaking everyone.

"That's enough!" Shouted Agumon as he stood up and turned away from his hopeless partner. "If we're going to die, then not without a good fight." Tai was in total shock. Agumon had snapped at Tai for the first time. Agumon leaped into the air and began to glow. "Agumon warp Digivolve to..." The glow expanded, then broke into pieces of glass that vanished in the air. "WarGreymon!"

NeoDevimon glanced down at WarGreymon. "Oh look, another worthless opponent." WarGreymon flew up and stopped next to Seraphimon.

"Let's take care of this." Said WarGreymon.

"Agreed." Added Seraphimon.

"Not a chance." NeoDevimon flashed red then vanished. WarGreymon and Seraphimon looked around in shock.

"Where the hell?" Barked WarGreymon.

Seraphimon scanned the area and caught sight of him. "He's at the entrance of Factorial Town."

"Good, I'll use the city to my advantage." WarGreymon took off toward NeoDevimon and Factorial Town.

"Wait up!" Shouted Seraphimon.

"No, you stay out of this. He is the reason Tai is going to die, and I'm the reason that NeoDevimon will no longer exist!" He continued to fly toward the entrance NeoDevimon grinned and flew into the city. "Come back you Coward!"

"Oh great!" Barked TK, "There they go." He glanced to his side and noticed that Sora and Izzy were helping Matt over to the area. Davis was sitting on the ground enraged, Ken tried to remain calm. Cody and Joe were next to Tai, and their Digimon were weak. The only other Digivolved Digimon besides Seraphimon were MetalGarurumon and Ophanimon, but both were still incapacitated. "How's your arm bro?"

"Hurts." Said Matt, "But I'm not going to complain, someone else here is in a worse position than me." He looked down at Tai and tears began to swell up. "I wish it would have been me Tai, I really do."

"Don't even say that..." Groaned Tai. Tai rolled over onto his stomach and groaned again. "Guys, help me up. I want to see them fight."

"Tai, you're in no condition to even move." Said Izzy, "It's better if you just lay still."

"No!" Yelled Tai. He began to cough violently and spat out some more blood. "Guys, help me!"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, until the voice of a young boy spoke from behind the group. "I'll help you."

Kari turned around, and then the others followed. "Little Hunter, please stay back."

"No." Said Little Hunter, "I want to help. He is your brother right?"

Davis scratched his head. TK approached Kari and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nodded, and she understood. "Yes."

"Then let's help him." Little Hunter approached Tai and knelt down next to him. "Don't worry, we'll help you." Tai couldn't do anything but smile, it was a weak smile, but he still did it. Then MetalGarurumon approached the group with Gatomon on his back. Her injuries were too much for her to sustain her Mega level form. MetalGarurumon limped from his, but he was still fully alive and ready.

"Help him up onto my back." Said MetalGarurumon. They followed his orders. With inspiration from Little Hunter and MetalGarurumon, Joe, Izzy and TK all helped Tai up, then Davis and Ken helped him up onto MetalGarurumon.

"Matt, TK, get on." Said MetalGarurumon. The two complied and jumped up on his back. "The rest of you stay here, we can't have too many of you around. It's too dangerous." The rest of them were hesitant, "Especially since there's a little kid involved now." MetalGarurumon looked up to the sky at Seraphimon. "Let's go Seraphimon." They quickly sped off into the city following WarGreymon and NeoDevimon.

In the city, NeoDevimon and WarGreymon were locked in a fierce battle. Even though WarGreymon was a level higher than NeoDevimon, it didn't matter. NeoDevimon was still stronger, and this battle showed it. NeoDevimon had WarGreymon by the throat and threw him into the side of a building. WarGreymon pryed himself out and went to hit NeoDevimon in the face but NeoDevimon avoided it. "Too slow." He said, kicking WarGreymon in the abdomen.

WarGreymon grunted and fell to his knees. "It's a shame that you, a Mega Level Digimon cannot even stand up to me, who is only at the Ultimate Level.

"Shut.. up!" WarGreymon rose up and caught NeoDevimon in the jaw with his right fist. His Dramon destroyers had been ripped off again, but closed fist punches worked effectively.

NeoDevimon stumbled back but then kicked WarGreymon in the stomach again. WarGreymon lent over and NeoDevimon brought his hand up to WarGreymon's face. "Good bye." His hand began to glow red, then he shot a powerful blast into WarGreymon's face. He sent him into the air and then jumped up after him. He flew above him and kicked him as he approached. WarGreymon flew into the ground and dust spewed into the air. NeoDevimon grinned.

MetalGarurumon and Seraphimon along with the three DigiDestined arrived not too far from the action. WarGreymon was on the ground, NeoDevimon was floating above. "Damn it, we may be too late." Said Matt.

"WarGreymon!" Yelled MetalGarurumon, "Are you alright?" No response. WarGreymon didn't move. His body was lifeless, no movement. "Oh no."

Matt and TK got off of MetalGarurumon and helped Tai down. "Stay here while we check on him." Said Matt. Matt and TK ran over to WarGreymon to check on him, NeoDevimon just hovered there watching.

Matt and TK got down next to him and the sight was horrible. The armor on WarGreymon's face had been half way ripped off. His body armor was cracked and broken in many places, and he bled profusely. TK lifted his head and looked back at Tai, who was struggling to stay sitting up. He held his hand over the hole in his chest. He watched as TK slowly shook his head no. Tai understood and it came as a shock. "WarGreymon..." He said softly.

"Fools!" Said NeoDevimon, "There is nothing you can do now. Try as you might, there is no escape!"

"We'll see!" Said MetalGarurumon, who then flew up after NeoDevimon.

"I'm right behind you!" Added Seraphimon. Both of them approached NeoDevimon with attacks ready,

NeoDevimon could only chuckle.

* * *

"You think..." Grunted Kurai, "That I'm done yet?"

"Of course I do." Replied Vick. "You're finished, but just to make sure, I'm going to end your life right here so you don't have to suffer the fiery explosion." Vick slowly began to levitate and rose up high. He was at least one floor higher than Kurai. He then aimed his hands at Kurai. "It's over!" Vick then fired a devastating blast at Kurai. It was surely the end. The blast however stopped moving just before it struck, leaving Vick in awe. "What the fuck is going on!"

"It's me!" Shouted a voice.

"What?" Said Vick in shock, "Hunter, what the fuck are you doing, I thought you were helping me!"

"Funny!" Grunted Hunter, who had his hands up using a spell of his own to keep Vick's blast a bay. "All these years you've treated my son and myself like shit, abused us, used us, well no more! This ends here!"

"You know very well that I'm stronger than you! Die!" Vick pushed more power into the blast and it pushed Hunter down right next to Kurai.

"Hunter! What are you doing?" Said Kurai, "You're going to die!"

"If it means ending Vick's life and saving both worlds, that I'm willing to take the risk. Now hurry, you must leave!"

Kurai stumbled to his feet. "Hunter, please reconsider, it doesn't have to end like this."

In the background, the woman's voice sounded over the speaker again, warning them that they only had 1 minute before the facility would self destruct.

"It does though Anthony." Said Hunter. Vick's blast moved closer. "I have no time for this! Get out of here!"

Kurai nodded hesitantly and turned away, slowly moving toward the exit of the bottom floor. "Hunter..." He said to himself.

Vick noticed Kurai making his way to the door. "Not gonna happen so easily Anthony." He moved one of his hands away from the primary blast and fired another one at Kurai.

Kurai stopped and turned around. He saw that the blast was approaching him and became frozen in fear. This was it, everything was going to end right here.

Hunter noticed this out of the corner of his eye and made a quick decision. "Anthony!" He moved his attention to Kurai and shot his blast at Kurai instead of Vick. His blast struck Kurai and pushed him out of the way of Vick's attack. It struck harmlessly on the floor. But in doing this, Hunter sacrificed his only defense, and Vick's blast came crashing down on Hunter's body, ripping it to shreds.

Kurai got up and saw this take place. His heart was instantly filled with sadness, rage, and the feeling of let down. "Hunter!" He yelled. Vick let off the blast and turned his attention to Kurai.

He chuckled. "One down, one to go."

Kurai was filled with rage. His best friend and partner from years before was killed right before his very eyes. "Another person I care about... taken right in front of me..." He said to himself. "Everyone I get close to dies... everyone..." He clutched his fists, then his eyes turned red. "No more... no more..." Vick noticed a sudden increase in Kurai's power. "No More!" Kurai locked onto Vick within a second and aimed his hand at him. "Cyclone of the Pacific!" He fired a larger projectile than normal and it struck Vick. The smaller projectiles slashed at his skin as he was held in the air by the cyclonic wind.

"10 seconds remaining." Said the woman's voice again.

"Oh no." Said Kurai as he turned away. "I have to get out of here!" As Kurai ran toward the exit, the woman counted down, but he also let his attack down, and Vick dropped to the floor.

5 seconds left. Vick got up. "Not a chance..." Vick fired an attack that hit above the door, blocking it so Kurai couldn't escape.

Kurai turned around and stared Vick dead in the eyes. "You fucking idiot!" 3 seconds left.

"Goodbye Anthony!" Shouted Vick. 2 seconds left.

Kurai began to yell. "NO!" Vick began to laugh loudly.

"One... Zero..."

The facility turned a bright color and then began to explode. Both of them yelled as the fortress was exploding.

* * *

"WarGreymon..." Said Tai to himself again.

Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon were caught by NeoDevimon's claws and could not escape. But then, Mount Infinity began to glow in the not-so-far-away distance. Then, the entire mountain exploded sending boulders, rocks, fire, smoke and metal in every direction.

"Oh no! Kurai was in there!" Shouted TK.

"What? In there?" Said Matt. "Fuck!" He turned to look at the destruction and a giant mushroom cloud rose from where the mountain used to be. There was nothing left. Few sharp points that still stood, but nothing besides that. NeoDevimon watched and laughed. He continued to hold the two Megas in his hands, choking the life out of them.

Then Tai began to talk to himself. "It's over... no... it can't be." WarGreymon began to stir and slowly stood up. No one noticed. As WarGreymon stood, so did Tai. He kept talking to himself as he walked right in between Matt and TK. "It can' t be. It can't end like this..."

Matt and TK were shocked that Tai was even standing, but then they noticed WarGreymon as well and were both in total shock. NeoDevimon was distracted though, not noticing.

"That's it..." Tai grunted. "No more..." His eyes glowed red, and WarGreymon's eyes did the same thing. "Grr... it ends now..." Matt and TK watched Tai in amazement and wonder. "WARGREYMON!" Yelled Tai. His voice echoed through the city. NeoDevimon slowly turned around.

WarGreymon had his hands up over his head and above him was a huge red energy ball. "Ultra Terra Force!" He yelled as he threw the large attack at NeoDevimon.

"What?" Said NeoDevimon as he let go of Seraphimon and MetalGarurumon. "It can't be!" He stuck his hands out in an attepmt to block the attack, but it kept pushing him.

Tai then began to yell. "It's over!" He and WarGreymon were one, and WarGreymon threw the last of his energy into the attack, consuming NeoDevimon.

"No!" Yelled the evil Digimon as it was consumed by the fire of WarGreymon's Ultra Terra Force. The ball exploded and caused wind to blow in every direction.

After the attack vanished, NeoDevimon was nowhere to be found. WarGreymon reverted back to Agumon and passed out, and Tai groaned. "That's the way." He then also lost consciousness and fell to the ground face first.

"Oh no, Tai." Said Matt. The rest of the DigiDestined, including Little Hunter, arrived behind them and saw the destruction first hand. It left them in shock.

Kari got down next to Tai and began to cry. "No, Tai no, don't go please."

Tai rolled over slowly and opened his eyes. He looked Kari in the eyes and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back. "Kari... I love you..." He said to his Sister.

"I love you too Tai." Said Kari, fighting her tears.

"Tell mom..." Tai began to cough, "... Dad..." He coughed some more and began to spit up blood which dripped out of his mouth and down his cheeks. "... And Agumon... That I love them... and will miss them dearly... and I love you... and will miss you too... Kari..." Tears ran down Tai's face, then his head fell back and hit the ground. His breathing ceased, his heart stopped beating, and blood stopped flowing.

"Tai?" Said Kari with tears building up. "Tai no... please don't... Tai." The rest of the team stood with their heads down. "Tai! No! Tai!" Cried Kari. Her brother had passed on.

**That's where this one ends. It was very long, and took a long time to write. I apologize for my absense, life has been very difficult lately, and I haven't had time to sit down and write. But I appreciate your patience, and please leave me reviews, I need to know your thoughts on the events that have transpired so far. Thank you.**

**By the way. I updated the Lemon scene in Chapter 3, upgraded it to live up to standards of you dirty readers... If you want to check that out and review it for me, that would be great. Thanks guys. :)**


	16. Kurai's Decision

_**Chapter 16: Kurai's Decision**_

**Two chapters left, this one and the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dark clouds in the sky were clearing up. The rain was slowing to a stop, and the sun was becoming visible. Such irony on a tragic day for the sun to appear after it had been raining practically all day. Tai's body laid dead on the ground, Kari was on the ground, laying across Tai's body, crying her eyes out. TK was on his knees next to her rubbing her back, but also crying.

"Why Tai?" She cried, "Why did you have to die?" She was unable to control her tears, her emotions. Her hero, her favorite person in the world, her big brother had been taken from her. She knelt back and looked up to the sky, tears flowing from her eyes. "Damn it Devimon!"

"Kari..." Sighed TK. He gazed upon Tai's body. "Tai..."

Sora was crying miserably. Tai was her best friend in the world. They went through everything together, and now to see it end in such a bad way was unbearable for her. Matt held her from behind trying to comfort her, but he too was deeply struck, as he and Tai were also best of friends. Rivals yes, but best friends.

"It's too much." Said Davis, with Ken right next to him. "I can't believe it has to end like this."

Izzy approached them and patted both of them on the shoulder. "I'm sorry you guys had to witness this."

"We're a team, Izzy." Said Ken, "We all had to witness this."

"What will the others think?" Said Davis. "The rest of the team, the ones that aren't here."

"You mean Mimi and Yolei?" Inquired Izzy.

Cody approached them with tears flowing from his face. "They're going to take it hard. They weren't here to even try and help."

Davis sighed and clenched his fists. "That Fucking Devimon... Fuck you Devimon!"

Kari was beginning to calm down as TK held her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening big brother, I really am."

"It's not your fault honey." Said TK, "No one could do anything about it."

"If Kurai was here, it wouldn't have happened." She said through her tears.

"We don't know that for sure." Replied TK, kissing her on the cheek lightly.

Joe was staring at the smoke and flames that were in place of Mount Infinity. "TK, didn't you say that Kurai was in there?"

TK looked over at Joe, as did Izzy and Matt. "Yes, that's where the fortress was." TK let go of Kari and got up to approach Joe.

Joe pushed his glasses up with his index finger and watched as the flames grew. "But why in the world would it explode like that, I mean the entire mountain is gone, it doesn't exist anymore." Then, Little Hunter walked passed the few members of the team that were facing the destruction. "Where you going kid?"

"Vick panicked." Said Little Hunter. "He knew Kurai was stronger than him, so he used his last resort." He turned around and faced them. "My Dad told me that Vick had a bomb inside of the fortress that he would only use if Kurai was in there, and if he was winning."

"Hunter..." Said TK. Then he realized that Hunter was still inside as well. "He was in there too!"

Kari quickly got up and covered TK's mouth. She fought her tears and whispered into his ear. "TK, don't say that, you're going to upset him!"

"No." Said Little Hunter, startling TK and Kari, as well as Matt, Izzy and Joe. "I already knew what was going to happen." He turned around and gazed into the flames. Tears built up in his eyes, but he refused to let them escape. "Daddy was dying already. He was a sick man. But he was determined to stop Vick. Kurai came along at just the right time for Dad to make his move. Dad knew that Vick was stronger than Kurai, and had the ability to kill him, but Devimon kept sucking the life out of him, and Vick was unable to keep a sturdy head."

"So he activated the self destruct mechanism as a last resort to ensure that Kurai would die." Said Izzy.

"Yes." Said Little Hunter. "My Dad tricked Vick into thinking that he was on his side by bringing Kurai to his quarters. But later, when Kurai was on the ropes, when he had no where to go, Dad interfered and put his life on the line to save Kurai." Little Hunter kicked a rock on the ground, as he was getting angry. "But it didn't go smoothly, because now all three of them are gone!"

Everyone's head was down. Though the day was victorious, it was also lost due to the deaths of many heroes. "Damn it." Said TK. "Damn it all to hell."

* * *

**Unbeknownst to the DigiDestined, things were not quite over. But it wouldn't take long for them to find out...**

This world was different. It was neither the Digital World nor the Real World. It was dark. Almost pitch black. Green zeroes and ones moved in all different directions. Kurai watched as he floated through this dimension. He felt like he was floating on water, but knew it wasn't water. However, he had no idea where he was.

"Where the fuck am I?" He said to himself. "Am I dead?" He looked around as he floated around, not willing to try and get up. "I have to be dead, the last thing I saw was fire, and the last thing I felt was my body being ripped to shreds." His clothes were fully in tact though, and his wounds were healed. "If this is heaven, than it fucking sucks."

"Anthony." A voice rang out, echoing all around him.

"Who's that?" Inquired Kurai. "How do you know my name?"

"You know who I am." He said. Then, a person appeared in front of Kurai, an older person with a white mustache and pony tail. His dark purple and pink attire were unmistakeable.

Kurai's eyes shot wide open. "No way..." He said. "Master?"

"Yes..." Said the man, "And no..."

"What do you mean?"

The man sighed. "Do you remember the day the sky opened up, the day that the Digital World was visible from the real world?"

"Yes." Said Kurai, "I was at my home in Colorado."

"You lived near Willis." Said the man. "The DigiDestined from Colorado. In truth, Vick was indeed looking for him, but he got there late, and got you instead, but you already knew that."

"Yeah." He sighed. "But why take me when the one he was after was already gone."

"Because he figured that the description was right." Kurai just looked at him in confusion. "That other guy that was in the room before he disappeared, before you attacked Vick. That was a Digimon, and a very evil one as well." Kurai nodded. "That was Devimon, a Digimon that the DigiDestined you know defeated years ago, a Digimon who's defeat was so bitter that he saught revenge in any way shape or form."

"On anyone considered to be a DigiDestined?" Said Kurai. "That explains how he knew where to find one, but Vick's own desires must have blocked out Devimon's goal, and he took me instead."

"Exactly."

"You still haven't answered my question." Snapped Kurai, "Yes and no? What do you mean?"

The man smiled. "I knew you before you knew I existed my friend. I also knew the DigiDestined before they were even DigiDestined. But they know who I really am."

"What are you saying?"

"My name is Gennai." Said the man, "I am the one who brought the DigiDestined to the Digital World. After they defeated MaloMyotismon, I decided to let them take control of protecting the Digital World. However, I knew about Devimon's control over Vick, and I knew that he had killed your family and kidnapped you." Gennai sighed as Kurai looked at him with shock and anger tattooed all over his face. "I knew that by rescuing you that day in Mexico, fate would be twisted, and the outcome of this entire situation would be altered, but I also knew that you would not have turned out the way you are now." Kurai's eyes shot wide, "I knew that you would not have any emotions, any remorse, any regrets, any feelings, and I knew that without those, someone that didn't deserve it was going to die"

"So you've known the truth ever since day one." Said Kurai. Tears were building up, but he tried to hold them back. However, he wasn't fond of being kept in the dark about anything, and his emotions took hold of him. "And you never told me? And then Vick tells me he killed you, but you're right in front of me! What the fuck are you?" He screamed.

Gennai kept his cool and kept his focus on explaining the situation to Kurai. "I'm not human. I'm not Digimon. When he killed me, I merely reverted to my true state, data."

"But what does that mean for me then?" He asked, "If this is where Digimon, or Digital beings or whatever the fuck they're called go here when they die, then why am I here? I know I fucking died in that explosion."

"You died in the Digital World. Your spirit still exists in the form of Data, but you have the chance to change that, which is why we speak right now."

"What do you mean?" Said Kurai. Then the darkness, the green zeroes and ones disappeared, and Kurai and Gennai found themselves in front of the DigiDestined, but the tint of the area was dark, grayish, upsetting. "Hey, we're outside." He looked at Joe, Izzy, Matt and TK, and also Little Hunter who stood with them. They had their heads down, they were all sad. "Hey guys, I'm here, what's the matter?" They didn't respond. Then they turned around and walked the other way. He saw Sora and Kari on the ground crying, and then he saw Tai's body. "Oh my god... Tai... He's dead..." He then quickly turned back to Gennai and began to yell again. "Why the fuck can't they hear me? What the fuck happened out here?"

"They can't hear you, you are a mere spirit, a code of data in this world." He gazed upon the group, especially Tai. "Devimon attacked them, Vick didn't know Devimon was controlling him, but when he left, he drained Vick of his life energy to stay alive. He even Digivolved. He shot a beam at Tai, it got him in the heart. It's amazing how long he lasted before finally dying."

"But... he died here..." Said Kurai. "Doesn't that mean he's data as well?"

"Yes Anthony, but it's untraceable." Gennai coughed then looked up. "His body remains in tact, however, yours was incinerated by the explosion, thus your body was able to be recovered in the form of data. Unlike Digimon, who automatically dissolve and turn into Digieggs, humans have to be completely destroyed for their bodies to be recovered, and myself, I simply go here, because I am neither Digimon nor human."

Kurai's head dropped, and he pulled his hood back. His hair hung down in his face as he clenched his fists. "So there's no saving him."

"Anthony." Said Gennai, "This is where things become hard for you." Kurai looked up at him in question. "Vick's body was also incinerated, but the evil within his heart is irreplaceable at this point." Gennai looked up to the sky one more. "This is the one and only option I give you if you hope to save Tai."

"I'm listening." Said Kurai in a deep tone.

"Come." Said Gennai, snapping his fingers. In an instant, the two were standing in mid air, or so it seemed. They were standing on a transparent platform, it was round and there were two bright blue rings on the outer edge to signal where it stopped. There were also lines within the circle going all the way around it. There were Roman Numerals on the outer edge, and two long lines going from the center of the circle, out to the edge. One was bigger than the other, and circled the round platform faster than the other. They were standing on a giant clock. It was foggy atop of the clock, and Kurai looked down.

"Holy fuck!" He exclaimed. "We're over top of the island." Kurai looked around and noticed that there were three bodies floating in the sky at the edge of the clock, all in crucifix formation. One was at the Twelve Numeral, one at the Four numeral, and one at the Eight numeral. "Oh my god." He said. At the twelve was the body of Tai, at the Four was the body of NeoDevimon, Devimon's ultimate form, and at the Eight was Vick's body. "I thought you said his body wasn't recoverable."

"It's not, but it is formed here in spirit, though it's not physical." Gennai walked around the circle. "You have to select one of the three bodies. Depending on which one you select will determine the following moments. Choose wisely." Gennai then disappeared leaving Kurai to fend for himself on top of this clock of sorts.

"Damn it." Said Kurai, scanning the three bodies. "Fuck, I don't know!" He pointed at Tai's body first, but then pulled his hand back. "No, it doesn't seem right, it seems almost too obvious." Kurai then turned to Vick's body and pointed. "It might be..." Kurai then pulled his hand back out of instinct. "No, it couldn't be that one, choosing him would mean fighting him all over again." Kurai then turned to the final body, NeoDevimon. "Could it be?" He pointed his hand at it, but hesitated. "But I'm not even a Digimon, I couldn't fight him." Kurai pulled his hand back, and looked away, but then he looked back at the body of NeoDevimon. "Why do I have the feeling that I should pick him?" Kurai pointed his hand at NeoDevimon. "It seems like it's natural for me to attract danger..." Kurai cracked his neck and then made up his mind. "Fine then, NeoDevimon!"

As he said that, Tai and Vick's bodies both vanished, and NeoDevimon's body slowly dropped to the surface of the clock. Kurai stood firm. NeoDevimon woke up and approached Kurai. They both stood in the center of the clock. "So you chose me huh?"

"I did." Said Kurai.

"You made the right choice then." Said NeoDevimon. "Because had you not picked me, you would have been stuck up here, and all of the bodies would have vanished. Nothing would get resolved."

"And by choosing you, everything will straighten out?"

"If... and only if..." Said NeoDevimon, "If you can defeat me." Kurai's eyes widened slightly, but NeoDevimon continued to talk. "It's because of my existence that the Digital World has been falling apart. I'm the reason that Vick was they way he was, and I am the reason that your friend Tai is dead."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Snapped Kurai, "How the fuck am I supposed to save Tai by beating you?"

"Vick has died, there is no reversing that. But my evil still lingers in Tai's wound." NeoDevimon cracked his neck. "If my data, if my being, if I myself am completely erased from existance, then the evil that lingers in Tai's wound will disappear, and his heart will start beating again."

"So you've technically frozen him in time." Said Kurai.

"Basically, but there is a catch." Said NeoDevimon. "What you need to do is quite simple as far as words are concerned. You have to destroy me, and absorb my data. You will then be revived. Then you have to bring my data to Tai and transfer it to him. My evil will then be removed from his body, and whereever else it may be. Tai will live again, and the Digital World will be restored to normal."

"That's it?" Said Kurai.

"Yes. But there is one more thing." Said NeoDevimon. "His friends ave already brought his body back to the real world. They are all on top of a hill, near a water fall on the outside of town. They intend on burrying him there since that was his favorite place to go when he wasn't doing anything else. You have to get there before they burry him."

"Okay." Kurai drew his blade and pointed it at NeoDevimon. "Then let's do this."

"Very well."

NeoDevimon raised his claws. He took the first swing, but Kurai raised his blade and blocked his attack. He was sent sliding back because of NeoDevimon's pure strength. "Radical." Said Kurai. NeoDevimon charged him and began to swing at Kurai, Kurai did all he could to block the attacks. NeoDevimon then hit him so hard that he knocked Kurai down and the sword slid across the surface, away from Kurai. NeoDevimon went to smash Kurai's head into the hard floor but Kurai rolled out from underneath him. He kept rolling as NeoDevimon kept pounding holes into the floor.

"Try as you might you'll never win!" NeoDevimon continued to antaganize Kurai. Kurai finnaly stopped rolling. He was dizzy, but close to the blade. NeoDevimon then went to attack again, but Kurai fired a quick spell into his stomach, causing him to crouch down in pain. Kurai then rolled to his sword, picked it up and turned it point down. He then stabbed NeoDevimon in the back with it, and the blade came out through his chest. NeoDevimon screeched in pai but stood up and batted Kurai away.

"What the fuck do I need to do?" Said Kurai to himself. He stood up and aimed his hand at NeoDevimon. NeoDevimon aimed back. Kurai launched his Cyclone of the Pacific, while NeoDevimon launched a red orb. They two attacks collided and caused dust and smoke to fly everywhere. "Dammit!"

NeoDevimon screeched and flew through the smoke. Kurai fell back as NeoDevimon flew over him. Kurai noticed something shining within NeoDevimon's body where the sword had pierced him. He quickly grabbed the tip of the blade and pulled it all the way through NeoDevimon's body. He then turned it around and stabbed him in the same exact spot. All of this while NeoDevimon moved over Kurai. "What is this?" Said NeoDevimon in pain.

"The trick to yor demise!" Kurai brought a hand up to the wound where the blade pierced his body. "Hell's Flame!" He fired the red attack into NeoDevimon's body. Then, Kurai fell to the ground and NeoDevimon lost control of himself, he flew into the air and pulled the sword out of his body. He dropped it and examined his wound. His body began to fall apart, disintegrate. "Unbelievable kid... you did it..." His body then turned into white speckles of Data as Kurai's attack destroyed his body.

Kurai got up and leaped into the center of them. Instantly, the white speckles of data enterd his body. It was painful for Kurai, but he succeded. He dropped the the floor, brathing heavily. He grabbed his blade, retracted it and put it under his hoodie. "Step one... complete." He grunted. "Now for step two." He then stood up and began to limp. A light appeared in front of him and he walked through it.

It was a portal, and he emerged on the top of a building. He looked around, it was dark, raining and storming. "Is this... home?" He said to himself. He looked around and confirmed it, he saw the hill in the distance. "That's where I need to go."

* * *

All of Tai's friends and family were gathered around his body. On this hill, the hole was dug, and Tai was ready tp be lowered in. His mother and father were crying like crazy, Kari and Sora cried next to each other. TK and Matt stood next to each other. Mimi Yolei were both there as well. Both feeling bad that that they weren't able to help. They were all dressed formally for the occasion, as this was Tai's funeral, but it didn't seem right. The world didn't seem right without Tai.

Their Digimon stood promptly in front of their partners. TK turned his head to Matt. "Don't say anything, but I have a funny feeling about today."

"I know what you mean." Said Matt. They both felt suspicious of the situation at hand. They felt like something was missing, like something was going to happen, but didn't know for sure.

"Tai." Said Kari, talking to her brother's corpse. "I just want you to know, I'll be strong for you, because that's what you would have wanted..." She began to cry, and her mom embraced her. "Oh Tai..."

* * *

As Kurai leaped from building to building, he too got a strange feeling, but this was different than the previous feeling. "Why the fuck does everything seem so strange. Five minutes ago, I was limping on the verge of death, now I'm moving like I've never been harmed I know I heal fast, but this is ridiculous. And Tai's wake is today, the day he died, what he hell?" He decided to go to street level and investigate. He moved through the streets watching the TV's in the various shops across town.

"Everything seems normal." He then stepped on a news paper on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. He examined it. Everything seemed normal, until he found the date. He was shocked. "Wait, what the fuck? It's been a week?"

He looked around baffled. "It took me a week to get here, or did time just speed up while I fought NeoDevimon?"

Then a horn blew behind him. He looked and there was a truck behind him, the driver stuck his head out the window. "Get the fuck out of the road kid!"

Kurai turned away and ran toward his destination. "This is fucked up, why didn't Gennai tell me this was going to happen?" Kurai moved through the streets, then got to the bridge. He quickly moved across it until he got to the base of the hill. "Alright, here we go." He leaped forward and began to speed up the hill as fast as he could. Eventually, the group of people was visable. Tai was also visable. He was in his casket, and was about to be lowered into the ground.

Agumon picked up on his footsteps before anyone else. He turned around and saw him in the distance. _Kurai's alive?_

Kurai moved quickly, but felt as he wasn't going to make it. "Dammit." He raised his hand up and generated a white light. "Let's hope this works NeoDevimon, if not, I'ma fucking find you and kill you again!" He jumped into the air and threw his hand forward. "Go!" The light flew away from him and at Tai.

Matt and TK heard an echo and turned their heads. All they saw was a white light approaching quickly. "Everyone get down!" Shouted TK. Everyone looked and saw the light. They all ducked and the light flew over them, just barely missing Kari's head. It struck Tai and he began to glow. Everyone stood up and ran to the casket that was suspended.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Said Joe.

The light vanished and Tai's body remained unchanged for a moment. They all gazed at him. He was still wearing the same clothes that he was the day he died. The hole in his chest began to close up, causing everyone to gasp. Then Tai's eyes opened, shocking everyone.

"Oh my god." Said Kari who collapsed to her knees. "Tai?"

Tai sat up out of the casket and shook his head. "Where... am I? Why am I in a casket?"

"Who cares!" Exclaimed Matt who leaped at him and knocked Tai, himself, and the casket over. "You're alive and that's all the matters!"

"I died?" Said Tai. He looked around at everyone, then reflected on his last memories. "Oh yeah, I remember now, Devimon got me."

Izzy ran over and knelt down next to Tai and Matt. "How are you so calm about it?"

"I don't know..." Said Tai. He stood up and dusted himself off. His family then ran to him and each one of them grabbed a side of him. It was a group hug. "Thanks guys, I love you too." He said. "But you're crushing my bones..."

"Sorry." His mom said. "We just thought it was over, you don't know how it feels to lose someone to death Tai."

"I know mom." Said Tai. "But I'd still like to know why I'm alive."

Then everyone turned around. Kurai was sitting on the ground not too far away from the group. He sat on the ground in a criss-cross position staring at them. He was breathing heavily, as he felt the same pain by releasing the data as he did when absorbing it.

Kurai grinned and nodded. "In pain... but alive..." Kurai then turned his attention to Tai. "You're welcome." He said.

**End of chapter. There is still one more to go, please review. The story is coming to a close.**


	17. Goodbye

_**Chapter 17: Goodbye...**_

**The final chapter is here. It's been a whole month, and I apologize for the wait! More info at end of Chapter. Read, Review, thanks :)**

* * *

Tai stood in the center of a circle made up by his mother, father and sister. He was locked in a dead stare with Kurai, who was obviously exhausted from the Data he used to revive Tai. The rest of the team didn't have any idea where it came from though. They were clueless as to what was going on. Shocked as well; its not every day you see a dead person come back to life...

"How are you..." Izzy said, but Kurai was quick to cut him off.

"It's been exactly one week." Said Kurai. "One week since Tai's death, one week since my own death... One week since Vick and Hunter's deaths."

Little Hunter gulped as he stood next to Kari. Tai nodded. "Yet we're the only two that are alive." Tai looked around at his family and friends. "It makes no sense."

"We did die." Said Kurai, stumbling to his feet as he inhaled. "But we died in the Digital World."

"Does that have something to do with why you're both alive right now?" Asked Joe.

"It does." Said Kurai. "I knew I was dead, but I didn't know where I was. Turns out, I was in a place where all beings created by data go when they die. For Digimon, when their completely erased from existence."

"But I thought Digimon never died." Mimi said. "Like... how..."

"You're missing the point." Said Kurai. "It's hard to explain." Everyone was silent for a moment, but a tall man appeared behind Tai and his family.

"Perhaps I could be of some help." He said. Everyone turned around to see a tall, handsome young man with brown hair, wearing a white robe with a hood. "Hello everyone."

"Hey, it's Gennai." Said Izzy. Kurai just sat there watching, the confusion in his mind was clearly obvious due to the look on his face.

"Whats up guys?" Said Gennai, scanning the various faces as he approached, slowing to a stop.

"Having a really weird day is all." Said Matt. "Mind filling us in?"

"No problem." Replied Gennai. Kurai sat silently, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm not going to lie or sugar coat anything. I was involved with this entire situation as much as each and every one of you were." They all paid close attention, and he sighed. "The thing is... I've been dead the entire time." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, everyone except for Kurai.

Kurai stood up and marched through the group, shoving bodies out of his way, straight towards Gennai. Gennai simply watched as he approached. Kurai reached him and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, lifting him into the air. He began to roar in Gennai's face. "What kind of game do you think you're playing?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Gennai with a grunt.

"You know." Growled Kurai, tightening his grip and raising Gennai higher. "First I die in that explosion, wake up in a dimension floating in a sea of zeroes and ones, meet an old man who claimed to be my master, and then he disappeares, leaving me to fight NeoDevimon in the so called 'digital afterlife.' That old man's name was Gennai, and he was dead too, because Vick killed him."

"Kurai!" Shouted Tai as he ran toward him, "Let him go." He grabbed Kurai's arm, Kurai reacted by releasing Gennai and punching Tai in the face, dropping him fast. Matt and TK rushed to Tai's side. Agumon stood firmly in front of them.

Matt got down on one knee next to Tai and shot a look of disgust at Kurai. "What the hell was that for?" He barked.

TK stood next to Agumon and got in Kurai's face. "What the fuck, dude? That was uncalled for!" Agumon growled, defending his partner and friend.

Kurai simply ignored them and turned back toward Gennai. "If you're my master, if you're Gennai, then why are you so much younger than I remember? Why is it that when you posed as my master all of those years ago, and when I saw you in that other dimension, you were old?" Gennai didn't respond, he simply looked at the sky. "Not gonna answer me?" Gennai continued to look at the sky, which by now was beginning to clear up from the rain storm. The clouds were parting, and the blue sky was becoming visible. "Then tell them what you told me. Tell them what they need to know. Tell them how you knew all of this was going to happen before it did." Everyone gasped, and Gennai turned his attention back to the group. Kurai winced at him. "And tell them why... you didn't warn them..."

Gennai looked at everyone, making sure all of them were well focused on him. "Is it true?" Inquired Tentomon. "You knew all of this before it happened?" Gennai nodded.

"So why didn't you warn us?" Tai was now standing and staring a hole right through Gennai. "Many people have died through the course of all of this. I'm talking about innocent people, Digimon, and the damage to the city that will take years to fix. I've even died, but somehow, I'm alive. So fill us in Gennai."

Gennai cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "To he honest, this all started back when the portal opened up in the sky all of those years ago." Not a word was said, all eyes were on Gennai, all ears tuned to his voice. Kurai knew the basics of the story already, due to his previous encounter with the man. "Vick was searching for someone, he was searching for Willis. Vick had a terrible childhood, his heart was filled with hatred and anger. As he grew up, he was able to hide it, and eventually got rid of it, or so he thought." Gennai paused and looked at Tai. "When the sky opened up, it did one more thing than all of you thought. Devimon's spirit was free to search for a host. It found Vick, much like Myotismon did to Oikawa."

"He needed a host to take revenge on us." TK muttered. "A repeat of Myotismon..." Kari approached him and nuzzled up next to him, as he was obviously upset, and she knew she was able to relax him. But this time, TK's tension grew, and he broke away from Kari. She brought her hands together and sighed as TK walked forward.

"Vick became super-natural in a way." Said Gennai. "Devimon wasn't making his presence known. But he was driving Vick to make decisions that were very unlike him to make. His his intention was never to kidnap, never to kill or hurt anyone, but Devimon brought out the evil deep within him. He quickly assembled a team of people like himself, assassins, specialists and many soldiers. He went to Colorado to look for Willis. But Willis was gone by the time Vick got there. Instead, he found Kurai, and took him instead." Gennai turned away. "Vick's own desires kicked in once he found Kurai. Vick figured that he had all the power in the world, and Devimon began to lose control of him. But Vick was unchangeable at this point. The evil had took control, and he was turned into the Vick you guys all faced."

"That's when he killed my family, and he took me away." Said Kurai, arms crossed, looking off into the distance. "He transformed me. I'm no longer who I once was. I'm a cyborg, a machine. I can do things no normal human is capable of." He paused and closed his eyes. "Then you showed up, Gennai."

"You took Kurai under your wing." Said Izzy. "You're the famous 'master' that Kurai always talks about."

"You all know that I have been given some of Azulongmon's power, and with that, I was able to teach Kurai many of the abilities that I posses. But he uses them as attacks and spells. He converted my teachings into his own technique." He glanced at Kurai, Kurai only nodded. "And truthfully, I knew something bad was going to happen, but I didn't know what exactly. I needed more information."

"And I'm guessing that by the time you were going to warn them, I was already on my way to Japan." Said Kurai.

"Exactly." Gennai then sighed. "Tai, like yourself, I faced death as well. I sent Kurai to Japan because I knew Vick would follow him there. And it would bring Devimon right to you. I knew he would emerge when the time was right. When I was ready to contact you and let you know, Vick showed up at our hide away, and he killed me."

"That makes sense." Said Izzy. "But what about the deterioration of the Digital World? We still have no explanation for that yet."

"Some of that was my way of warning you of bad news." Said Gennai. "The rest was Vick and Devimon. I felt that after MaloMyotismon was defeated, that you had a handle on the Digital World, and I could play a lesser role. Then this catastrophe hit, and now both worlds are damaged beyond immediate repair."

"So..." Kari began, but paused for a rather long time. She fell into a trance of some kind, TK nudged her, bringing her back. "Sorry..."

"What is it Kari?" TK said. "You got all weird for a second."

"Nothing." Said Kari, "I just want to know how you three are living right now, even though all three of you died."

"Well." Said Gennai, "There's a dimension were the data from deceased Digimon go, when they're completely erased from existence. Because I'm data, but not a Digimon, I went to that place. Kurai went there because he died in the Digital World. Tai on the other hand didn't actually die."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, shocked at this statement. Sora was the first to react, waving her arms around in the air. "But we watched him die in front of us, we saw that beam go right through him!" Biyomon, once on Sora's shoulder, was now on the ground, on her head.

"That is rather unbelievable if you ask me." Said Gabumon.

"He's right." Said Matt. "So what exaclty was all of this?"

"Devimon shot Tai with one of his beams." Gennai said. "That beam was merely just filled with Devimon's evil. It shut down your body, froze you in time. Your spirit was unable to leave the body, and your body was unable to wake up. Even after he was killed, he too was sent to that dimension, where Kurai put an end to all of it."

They all looked at Kurai. Kurai had no expression, he was blank, but began to speak lightly. "I had to choose one of three bodies. Tai, Vick, and NeoDevimon. I knew two were not real. I picked NeoDevimon on gut instinct. I was right, and we battled. We battled above File Island, while still locked in that weird dimension. I defeated him, and took data from him that would release his evil lock on you Tai." Kurai looked over at Tai. "And that's why I was so drained when I reached you." Tai nodded, the group, their Digimon, their families, all continued to listen to Kurai. "In real time, between Gennai and NeoDevimon, I spend a week trying to save you. I just barely made it. A minute more, and I'm pretty sure that it would have done no good."

"I see." Said Tai. Silence followed. The story had become clear to everyone, accept for one detail; Vick. "What about Vick. Why isn't he alive then?"

"Vick was completely obliterated in the explosion. It's too late to save him." Gennai sighed and looked at everyone in the group. "I hoped that he would have survived."

Kurai sighed. "Vick... I'm sorry..." Silence once again followed. The story had been completely explained. Nothing was left to be said, nothing to be done. A long recovery period was ahead of the DigiDestined.

"That's all I have to say. Now I must go. Azulongmon and myself have some work to do in the Digital World. See you soon." Gennai vanished. Wind blew across the hillside. A knocked over casket, many people, and a discontinued funeral. Everyone was silent, soaking in everything that had happened. It was almost too much to believe.

Kurai turned away from the group and walked back up the hill. TK and Kari noticed first. "Hey!" Shouted Kari. "Where are you going?"

Kurai stopped and turned his head at them. His expression was still blank, and he sighed. "I have to go... I no longer can stay here." Kurai then looked ahead of him and walked back up the hill, the way he came to save Tai. Back toward the city.

They all just looked at each other, baffled, confused, speechless. Crazy that it was all over, but the way it ended was too much for words. No one spoke. Not a word.

**Flashback:**

_Kurai sat behind a metal drum near the very back of the ship. This vessel was large, specially designed by Kurai's master. It looked sort of like an old Pirate Ship. It was designed to bring Kurai to Japan, but took role as a museum like cruise ship, due to it's appearance and size. Coast guard officers would find it suspicious to find a large Pirate like ship moving across the ocean carrying a maximum of 3 people. Kurai was set to get off the ship near Japan, and then take a series of smaller boats to his final destination. _

_As he sat there, dark thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of Vick, how he killed his family, hoping that Vick would not find him, or his master. The ride was semi quiet, he kept to himself a lot. The sky was clear, no clouds, and the Sun high above. Kurai was falling asleep, but then, noise on the ship grew, they were all gathered toward the bow of the ship. "What's with all the noise?" He said to himself._

_He made his way to the front of the ship. Ahead of the ship was a huge stretch of fog. There was no seeing through it. It was baffling, only because the day had been so clear. The ship entered the fog, and it was very thick at first. Kurai was unable to see anything, not even the people standing next to him. He stretched his arm forward, and could only see his arm until half way down his bicep. Vision had been taken away almost completely._

_The sounds of the people around him started to die down. Eventually, there was noise whatsoever. A few small gusts of wind picked up, but died down. The fog also began to die down, and Kurai could see the ship almost clearly. But anything beyond the walls of the ship were still invisible. "What's going on?" Kurai said to himself._

_Then, the ship began to shake violently, knocking Kurai off of his feet, and then a loud bang accompanied by a bright flash followed. Kurai passed out._

_When he awoke, he was lying on the ground. The area he was in was consumed by flames, the sounds of screaming and multiple explosions. He slowly got up to his feet, stumbled around a little, but then moved forward. "So much destruction... This isn't Japan is it?" He noticed a bunch of small pink creatures with floppy ears all gathered around something, screaming. "What's going on?" He stumbled over and discovered a large drum filled with gasoline. It was blocking an entrance to a small cave, inside were more of these pink creatures. The flames from the fire were getting closer and closer._

_"Dammit. What do I do?" He said. He could hardly think, but quickly made a plan. He aimed both of his hands at the flames and channeled his energy into his hands. "Fire, be gone!" He launched a wind spell at the flames, pushing them back momentarily. Quickly, he rushed over toward the cave entrance and kicked the drum with incredible strength. He was able to move it away from the cave, freeing the pink creatures from within. They all moved quickly to escape the area. Kurai got out of dodge quickly as well. He did not want to be cooked today._

**Flashback End:**

Kurai opened his eyes and gasped. He was sitting on top of a building in the city, leaning against a ladder behind a billboard. It was dark out, late. About 2:30 AM actually. The dream he had just woke from shocked him, but made the most perfect sense.

"Everything's been brought full circle." He said. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the building. He carefully hopped up onto the ledge and looked out across the city. He shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Nancy was out for the night, and TK had the house to himself. Kari was with him, she had Little Hunter with her because she didn't know what to do with him yet. He was asleep on the couch, and TK and Kari were in his room lying on his bed. She was lying on her side, and TK was lying next to her the same way, his arms were wrapped around her stomach, and his head was rested upon her shoulder.

"TK?" She said.

"What is it hun?" Said TK.

"I just feel so bad right now. He just walked away." Kari sighed. "And Little Hunter, what do we do about him?"

TK simply rubbed his cheek against her neck and sighed. "I'm not sure." He kissed her lighlty on the neck and closed his eyes. "I wish I knew baby, I wish I knew."

Kair gently turned herself to face TK. She rubber her nose up against his and smiled. "Everything will work out in the end, it always does." TK smiled and nodded. Kari leaned in and kissed TK, which he returned with passion. "I love you TK."

"I love you too." He smiled, and they both closed their eyes. Within a half an hour, Kari was sound asleep, but TK was not. TK felt unrest, and decided to leave his bed. He got up slowly, as not to wake Kari, and he left the room. He waked out and looked at Little Hunter. "Poor kid." He looked out to the kitchen, Patamon and Gatomon were asleep on the table, then he glance at the cable box. "3:30? Fuck dude, I need to go to bed." TK then turned to the door, slipped on his shoes and left the house. He walked across the street over to the railing by the river, the very place where they first met Vick.

TK sighed. "Right outside of my house."

"It's amazing what one person can do to change everyone's lives."

TK looked around. "Who's that?"

"It's me." A person was sitting on a wooden pole out in the water, the street lights were unable to fuly brighten him up though.

"Kurai?" Said TK. "I thought you took off for good."

"Not yet." Replied Kurai. "I haven't left. Not sure if I'm going to yet, but I knew there was something left undone." He turned himself so that he was facing TK. He took his hood down and sighed. "Gennai's story makes sense to me now. It became clear to me. I just woke up, the dream I had... I remember how I got to the digital world in the first place."

"Really?" Said TK. "How?"

"If Gennai knew you before you knew him, then he did me as well." He brought a fist up to his chin and sighed. "Remember that prophecy?"

"Yeah."

"Gennai knew of it. He told me when he was my master. It didn't make sense until now. The DigiDestined had a prophecy, 8 children destined to save the world. This one, the same 8, with an additional 4, facing a power greater than they could defeat alone. I was the the hero." Kurai grinned. "There was a fog that the ship I was on entered. Everyone on the ship except for myself vanished. Then I was knocked unconscious, and I awoke in the Digital World. After Vick killed Gennai, he must have created that fog as a portal for me to enter. When I followed you out of the portal, I was in Japan. I got here a lot faster than I expected to."

"I see." Said TK. He thought to himself for a few seconds, then looked up at Kurai. "So that's it then."

"There is one more thing." Said Kurai. "In that explosion..." Kurai drifted into thought.

**Flashback:**

_The fortress was being ripped to shreds my massive explosions and flames. Kurai and Vick were caught on the bottom floor. Hunter's body lied dead on the floor. Kurai was knocked on the ground. He was able to move, but it did him no good. The hole in the ceiling was covered with debris and fire, and the escape exit was blocked. As the explosion began to go into it's final bang, Kurai got up to his knees._

_"This is it, it's over." He slammed his fist into the floor out of frustration, anger, angst and a number of other emotions that had built up within him. A yell was heard from across the room. Shockingly as well, only because the room was torched and falling apart. Kurai got up and moved toward the voice. When he approached it, it was Vick. His body had been almost completely burned, his clothes were on fire, and his left arm, lower torso and legs, were caught underneath a huge piece of metal. "Vick."_

_"Anthony..." Groaned Vick in pain. "Listen to me, I'm sorry for everything. What I've done to you, your family, your friends, your master."_

_"Why apologize now?" Inquired Kurai, becoming angry and clenching his fist._

_"It'll all become clear... Anthony..." Vick's head dropped to the floor. He reached out with his free hand and touched Kurai's leg, Kurai placed his hand over Vick's. "Thank you for setting me free..."_

_"Free?" Said Kurai. Vick's grip on Kurai's leg became loose, and eventually, his hand dropped to the floor. Kurai's eyes widened. Vick was dead. Kurai simply knelt there, and then the final explosion hit, taking his life, and burning him and the fortress to the ground._

**Flashback End:**

Kurai shook his head, tears welted up in his eyes, but he quickly shook them off. "He apologized for everything, and thanked me for setting him free."

TK nodded. "Free from Devimon."

"Yes." Said Kurai. He stood up on the pole and looked into the dark sky. He stared at the moon and the stars. "TK. Do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"Go in and get Little Hunter."

TK nodded and turned around. He ran back to the house and went in. Kurai simply watched the sky. TK returned with Little Hunter in his arms. "Sorry. He's asleep Kurai."

"It's alright." Kurai jumped from the pole, over the rail and to the ground. He took Little Hunter and heaved him up onto his shoulder. "Thank you TK. For the first time since before my family was murdered, I feel happy. Thank you for your friendship, and your aid in everything. And one more favor." TK nodded. "Thank the rest of the team and your Digimon."

"You got it Kurai." Said TK with a smile.

"Please." Said Kurai, "Call me Anthony. I don't see why I need to hide from my name any longer."

"You betcha, Anthony." TK smiled and stuck his hand out. Instead, Kurai leaned over and half-embraced him, due to Little Hunter being up on his shoulder.

Kurai stepped back and smiled. "Don't worry about him, he's safe with me. Maybe we'll meet again someday, my friend." Kurai turned around and jumped up onto the railing, then over to the wooden pole. One last leap made by Kurai, and he, along with Little Hunter, vanished.

This left TK to think a lot. He stood there for about 10 minutes, then nodded and smiled. He then turned back to the house and walked across the street, opened the door, and entered the house.

**This story now comes to a close. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the month long wait, but I've been busy. I'm going to write a post story authors note as well, so look out for that. Please review, any questions, feel free to review, or PM me with them. Thank you so much for your patience and support.**


	18. Post Story Author's Note

_**Post Story Author's Note:**_

**Hey everyone. I finally got around to finishing this story. Sorry that the updates began to slow, summer got really busy for me.**

**Lord Pata, your question on whether or not there will be a sequel. I'm not sure at this point, I'm a little burnt out to be honest, but I'm far from finished with writing. Thank you =).**

**As far as writing goes, I'm planning on writing another short Takari fic, based on two things. Life experience, and a song. It's a surprise, so that's all I'll say. I may do some stories in other animes and categories, but those projects are yet to be thought of. **

**This is where your opinion matters, I know there are many characters in Digimon, and did my best to get everyone involved, because this story did centralize around two OC's, bitter enemies until the end. So constructive critisism, feedback, all reviews and comments welcomed and encouraged.**

**What did you think of Kurai? Like him, dislike him, love him, hate him? And how do you think he has affected the lives of the DigiDestined?**

**That's it. This story is over, thank you for following along and being patient. Fics in the future, don't you worry. **

**Till we meet again...**


End file.
